Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
by Sephora909
Summary: Trix wishes she didn't use her mind-controlling power to save this man from Loki's madness in Stuttgart. When she refuses to join SHIELD and Fury discovers she lied about herself, he decides to lock her up with Loki who will take a keen interest in her. /!\ April 11st 2013: Edited version /!\
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, it's the first time I write such a long story in English (my mother tongue being French), so if you notice mistakes, you know why. I hope you'll enjoy my story._

_Edit (13/03/13): As I noticed there were many shameful mistakes, I decided to correct all 23 chapters. So now you should be able to read without cringing at my bad English. But that's not all: I also took this opportunity to fill in some plot holes. So I really hope that people who stopped reading my story will enjoy discovering this edited version. Also, if you've already read it, it's not necessary to read the new version but I would be very grateful if you could tell me whether this edit was useful or not. Thanks ;)  
_

* * *

_**Part 1**_

**Chapter 1**

Today had been a hard day: I took care of newborn leopards, helped with alligators' vaccines, and got rather seriously bitten by a tiger. Even though working at a zoo had always been the job of my dreams, it was very tiresome. Right now, I wanted nothing more than going to bed and not waking up until next month. Besides, working in Germany when I barely knew how to speak German didn't help matters. Hopefully, I could rely on my special power to get some answers. Since I'm seven years old, I've developed an ability not only to read minds but also to control them. So I can communicate without talking and take possession of somebody's brain to do whatever I want with them. But I had learned that if I wanted to keep my power a secret, I had to use it as little as possible.

I parked my car, and on my short walk to my ratty apartment, I came across a huge stone building. It appeared a grand reception for rich people was held in there tonight: there were red carpets everywhere and lots of luxurious vehicles parked around. I've been living here since two months but I've always been too tired to go and see what this edifice was. Not that I really cared about it, but as it seemed rather famous, I felt stupid about not knowing. However, it seemed now was not the right moment to get in and investigate. Indeed, a crowd of screaming people was running out of this place as if they had been told a bomb was inside.

I was curious enough not to run away with them. Instead, I stayed in the square across the building to try to understand what was happening. Soon, I spotted the source of this mess. A weird-looking man was wearing a black and green armor and a golden helmet with gigantic curved horns. He was also holding a kind of scepter with a glowing blue stone incrusted in it. Aside from his video game character costume, I immediately knew he was responsible for this panic because of his suspicious behavior. Indeed, he was the only one to walk calmly. I eventually got the proof that I was right when, as he was crossing the street, he sent what looked like a blue mass of energy on a police car to destroy it. I was so stunned by such an unreal scene that I stood there gaping for at least thirty seconds. Was that magic? If so, it was nothing like my power. When I realized the evil magician was coming toward me, I snapped out of my shock and turned around, intending to escape. However, I quickly noticed the madman had surrounded the group of people I was in thanks to clones of himself.

"Kneel before me," the man with the leather armor ordered.

As everyone was still desperately running to find a way to escape, this time, he shouted.

"I said: KNEEL!"

Everyone obeyed instantly, including me. As the man came closer, I could finally see his grin, the proof he delighted in humiliating us. I was tempted to try my power on him to stop his delirium, but not only I feared it would have no effect on him since he was a magician, but I also couldn't do it before all these people. Anyway, I didn't even know what he wanted, and if I could survive without revealing my abilities, I would go for it. Besides, in view of what he was capable of, discretion surely was the best way to stay alive. Moreover, the madman didn't look like he was about to kill us all. Not yet. He just kept smirking at us, looking clearly satisfied with our obedience.

"Is not this simpler?" he asked as he began to walk among the kneeling crowd. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

'Such a sick megalomaniac,' I thought and rolled my eyes.

I would have laughed at his nonsense if he wasn't glaring at me right now. Swiftly, I dropped my head forward to stare at the ground and hoped he wouldn't kill me on the spot before I had enough time to try to defend myself. Hopefully, there was another suicidal person. I looked over my shoulder and saw an old man standing.

"Not to men like you," he contested.

When I looked back at the horned psycho, I noticed a dangerous smile on his lips. Unlike me, this guy had the guts to openly challenge him and offer him a show. There was no way this would end well and I did not want to see someone die under my very eyes.

While the maniac in leather replied, "There are no men like me", I tried to take control of the other man's brain. I did my best to keep calm, but my fear was too strong. The man felt it in his head and fought against my intrusion. As the old man grunted and was about to grab his head, I prayed the wannabe world ruler wouldn't caught me rising my hand in the old man's direction. I focused my power on him and finally brought him back down on his knees in the safety of the crowd. Now he was safe. Too bad I couldn't tell the same about myself.

"You thought I would be blind enough not to see you?" the magician angrily asked while pointing his spear at me.

He was about to kill me. But I wouldn't let him. As I stood up, I gathered all my power to send it straight at him. I easily got into his mind, but when I went to take full control of him, I just heard him think:

'Is that all you've got? You really disappoint me.'

He then pushed me so roughly out of his head that it made mine hurt. Never before had I been rejected to the point of being forced to leave a mind. I had expected him to resist me but not to utterly defeat me. It was the first time I failed at taking control of anyone. And now I was about to pay for my weakness with my life.

The psycho send a mass of blue energy toward me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come, but all I heard was an echo. As I opened my eyes, I saw a man wearing a blue spandex. Seriously, was is Fat Tuesday already?

I immediately regretted thinking that remark when I realized this guy had just saved my life. It seemed that the white and red shield in the newcomer's hand had send the magic back at his invoker. Much to my satisfaction, the magician was the one to kneel this time.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," the man in blue stated as he walked to the horned one.

I quickly thought about running away, but I was too scared of drawing the madman's attention to me again.

"This soldier. A man out of time," he commented while standing up.

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

A plane lit up the place and a female voice said:

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Then everything went very fast. The man by the name of Loki send an energy ball at the airplane which hopefully dodged it. At the same time, the superhero threw his shield at his opponent's face and the crowd began to run and scream again.

Now that they were fighting, I could discretely flee from this place so that this weirdo would never find me and my power ever again. Even if I would have been delighted to see the mad guy getting his ass kicked, it was far too dangerous to stay. As if too prove that fact, another magic mass came toward me just when I started to move. Thankfully, Mr. Spandex was fast enough to save me again.

"I strongly advise you against trying to run away."

"You will leave this woman alone!" the soldier shouted while running at his adversary to punch him in the face.

There was a cracking noise and blood oozed from his nose, but it didn't daze him. He counter-attacked immediately, using his scepter as a spear. The other one dodged the blow and struck him in the stomach with the edge of his shield, backing him off. Then the sound of a flying engine coming closer at a dangerous speed could be heard, and in no time to see what it was, it collided with the man in leather, sending him off twenty feet further. As everyone stilled, I finally saw the machine was none other than Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. I was so astonished to see him there for real that I forgot to escape before attention was drawn on me again.

"Will everything be OK, ma'am?" the guy in blue asked me when he noticed my shocked expression.

"Yes, thank you so much for saving me," I sincerely answered.

"Always here to serve," he replied with a Colgate smile.

"Hey, Captain, stop hitting on the lady and help me to get Lokitty in the plane. I wouldn't want him to scratch my armor."

Loki grind his teeth when he heard his name distorted in such a stupid way. Even though he was sitting on the ground with his hands in the air and without his scepter and helmet, he was still intimidating me with his naughty smirk full of dark promises.

"What? You too think she's a hottie?" Tony inquired so shamelessly I had to repress a blush.

"Well, I'll let you take care of him. Bye."

I was afraid Loki might spill the beans about my power, but I didn't want them to notice something was wrong with me. So I walked away at a normal pace instead of running as my heart prayed me to do. It turned out I should have listened to it.

"I would not let her go if I were you. She hides a great power."

"Which one? The power to make you fall in love?" Tony mocked him.

"She's a telepath. She got in this very person's mind," he indicated, pointing at the old man who was watching him getting arrested.

I was feeling very nervous, but I was careful to show no sign of it. I hoped they would laugh at him.

"What do you want? Buy time? Stop fooling around and get in the airplane," the one Stark called Captain ordered while making Loki stand up.

I was relieved to hear this, but it was short-lived. Indeed, the old man was coming our way. I couldn't walk off or make him go away: it would look too suspicious as Iron Man already spotted him. Mind-telling him not to approach was also out of question, and taking control of him while talking to the heroes was too risky. It looked like I had no choice but to pray he would not testify against me.

"Even though there are men like you, there is also a justice in men like them," he said to the magician with a satisfied smile.

"Sir, can you help us to make him look more of a fool than he already does by telling us this young lady didn't do a thing to you?" Tony asked to mock Loki who, to my great regret, still looked confident.

"I don't think she did anything to me. I have some blurred memories about earlier, but..."

"See? He just wanted to get me into trouble because I rolled my eyes at his stupid speech."

"But," the old man repeated with an authoritarian tone. "I remember she reached her hands out to him. It was rather strange."

The more the man in leather exulted, the more I glared at him. At this point, I had little chance of getting out of this mess. Still, I wondered why he said I was a telepath. Maybe he thought I just told the old man to kneel, and that I was merely looking in his mind to check if was about to kill me. All I knew was that he was extremely suspicious. If he really wanted revenge, he would have said I was not only a telepath, but also a mind-controller.

"Really?" Tony asked. "Then maybe the wannabe king was right. Anyway it's not as if we cared."

"We do, Mr Stark," a woman interfered.

She was a tad smaller than me, and yet she looked far more like a model than me. She was slender, she had red hair, and she was wearing a black leather catsuit which gave little work to do to imagination.

"She's on our watch list."

"What?"

I didn't believe for a second I was watched by anyone. I had always been very careful with my power, so how could anyone know about it?

"SHIELD has been looking for someone with mind powers for a long time and it appears you are our main target, Miss Trix Nash. You will have to come with us."

I couldn't help but gape and blink at her in bewilderment. I wondered how much they knew about me, but obviously they ignored the extent of my power. So the situation was not desperate yet. Only time would tell.

"I suppose I can't refuse."

I finally gave in and reluctantly followed the redhead to the plane. Loki's glee was so strong I could feel it without even reading his mind. Who knew what else was in there?

It seemed I would have to wait for a long time before I could get some sleep.

* * *

_So, how was it? I couldn't resist using the original lines of the movie, so downloaded the subtitles, I don't know how people got them, but they're very useful. Reviews, please ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone for all these lovely reviews and all these alerts. Thanks to you, with one chapter I got more alerts than with my last fanfiction of 29 chapters. I hope their number will keep increasing, they always make me extremely happy._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

We had been flying for ten minutes, and even though I was tensed and ill at ease, it could be worst. The boys had been quite nice to me: they introduced themselves and their redhead teammate. We shook hands and Tony even kissed me on the cheeks before I had time to refuse.

I was relieved not to be fastened to a seat like Loki was. But that also meant I had to sit on the bench in front of him, and I could barely stand the way he was grinning at me. Why did the one person with supernatural powers like me had to be someone as spiteful as him? It was a shame since he would have been rather handsome hadn't he looked mad.

Rogers and Stark saw my discomfort, and I was glad they came to talk to me even though I wasn't a great talker. It would at least distract me from Loki's white teeth.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this, I know how it is to be forced to do things you don't want to," Iron Man reassured me.

"It's not your fault. I suppose it had to happen one day."

"Is there someone waiting for you at home? Do you want to call your parents?" Rogers asked me.

I knew I looked younger than I actually was, but his question sounded very odd to me. It surely was because I hadn't spoken to my father since eleven years, and to my mother since I left to live alone in Germany so she would stop accusing me of squandering her money.

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Are you sure? Because you may stay with us for a while."

"Really? I just hope I won't get conscripted."

"Why? Your power could be extremely helpful to society. For example, you could extract information directly from criminals' minds," Steve exclaimed indignantly.

"I know, but their heads are truly awful places to be. So, being inside them all day long, even for a good cause, is out of question."

"You could at least get a great monetary compensation," Tony suggested.

"I don't care that much about money, I can cope without it. I like my life the way it is: I'm independent and I love my job."

"Which is?"

"Zookeeper. I'm specialized in dangerous animals."

"Hence the bandage on your arm," the Captain noticed.

"Is that a war wound? Can we see it?" Tony asked as a child on Christmas day.

"Hum, well, I just got bitten by a tiger. He was a young adult, so it's not beautiful to see and I wouldn't like it to get infected."

As everyone was staring at my arm, I remembered the attack. I was just starting to tame this tiger in view of a feline show I was asked to prepare, and unfortunately, this one didn't like to be talked to through its mind. There were some people or animals who were more sensitive about my power, and apparently, this big cat and Loki belonged to this category.

"Why a zookeeper? I mean, with your power, you could have archived great things," Steve pointed out.

"To be honest, I don't really like being with people. I'm too tempted to get into their minds to get my way. It's so easy to do. Whereas with animals, it's more interesting since they don't think like us. Besides, their minds are pure contrary to most people."

"You mean, like this one," the Captain said, nodding toward Loki.

His face clearly lighted up when he was brought into the conversation. He had stopped grinning by now, but he still had that unnerving smug look on his face.

"He... He's a special case," I admitted reluctantly because I didn't want to give him a reason to boast. "I don't know if it's because of his 'magic', but I can't get in his mind if he doesn't let me. So I won't be able to help you about him."

I wanted to ask them why they didn't seem to be surprised about hearing me talking about magic, but I supposed their organization had more than one dirty secret. And anyway, it wasn't as if they were going to tell me. I was tempted to directly ask the person concerned, but just one look at his gloating face made me change my mind. I did my best to stay unimpressed, but I began to have enough of this. As I didn't especially want to make a scene with him in front of the boys who had gotten back at the front of the plane to continue their discussion, I tried to connect my mind to Loki's. At first, I encountered some resistance, so I diminished the amount of power I used to show him I just wanted to talk. It's only then that he let me in.

'Could you stop staring at me like that please?'

'Staring at you like what?'

'As if I were a yummy piece of meat you'd dream of sinking your teeth into.'

'Well, with a job like yours, I expected you to be used to it.'

'Unless you're a cannibal, I doubt you literally want to eat me.'

'Don't worry, I have far more delightful plans for you.'

I quickly left his mind in fear he would notice my embarrassment, but it only made things worst. That bastard actually laughed at me. Of course, everyone stared back at us.

"What's so funny?" Steve inquired, annoyed.

"Why do you not ask her?" Loki replied while eying me.

Every gaze immediately turned to me, but I didn't feel like answering them. Instead, I tried to get some answers.

'Why are you so determined to get me arrested? It's not simply because I made fun of your speech, is it?'

'I've killed people for less,' he retorted in a calm threatening mental voice which made me gulp. 'But I said I have delightful plans for you. Getting you there was merely the beginning. Soon, I'll make you feel so miserable you'll cry at my feet and beg for my mercy.'

I made a pause when I heard that. The conviction in his tone did little to reassure me. Yet I knew he could not carry out his threat as long as he was detained and I was protected by SHIELD. Since I was a bit shaken by this sinister promise, I didn't dare to answer back. Instead, I cut the contact, sat across the banquette so I wouldn't face my nemesis, and took my phone out of my bag to play some stupid game.

.: ~ :.

I was still playing when a guy who sounded like the head of the organization contacted Natasha. I heard them talk about me and the mind-discussion I had with their prisoner. I could tell they didn't like that. Having a private conversation with a psychopath definitely wasn't to their liking. They couldn't accuse me of allying with a guy who tried to kill me, could they? I felt like I was waiting for a death sentence. I knew there was no way I could escape this situation, and I already knew my options. Either I would team up with them and visit dirty minds for a living, or I would be locked away. Indeed, I supposed they weren't the kind of people who would let into the wild someone with the potential to get access to the world's darkest secrets. Let alone someone who on top of that wasn't altruistic enough to devote their life to justice. I hoped I was just being awfully pessimistic.

My thoughts were cut off by the sudden appearance of a thunderstorm which startled me. I wasn't particularly afraid of thunder, but it came so suddenly it seemed unnatural. As I vaguely heady Miss Romanoff mutter, "Where's this coming from?" I was reassured I wasn't the only one to think it strange. Even Loki seemed oddly worried.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki answered in a riddle.

I had no time to wonder what he meant, for the plane was shaken by something which landed on the roof. Thanks to my powers, I knew it was a person even if it made no sense.

"There's someone up there. And... It feels like their mind is alike Loki's."

"What the hell his bro's doing here?" Stark asked angrily before putting his helmet back on and opening the back door of the plane.

I didn't think it was such a good idea, but I was too preoccupied to imagine how this devil's relative would be to contradict Iron Man. I just walked back to get closer to the pilot's seat in order not to fall into the void.

"What are you doing?" Steve inquired while preparing to fight too by putting his rubber mask on.

However, Stark had no time to answer. Loki's blond brother came in and immediately struck Tony in the chest with his weapon which was a large hammer. The hero flew through the airplane and hit the pilots' seats just beside me. I glanced at him to see if he was all right, and then I saw the blond guy was about to unfasten his bro.

I instantly tried to take control of him, or at least tell him not to do it. If I guessed right about the structure of his mind being similar to his sibling, I had no chance to win. But I absolutely did not want Loki to get free, so I desperately set on him. Surprisingly, his brain was not as well protected as his brother's even though invading it would be quite difficult. As my control was quickly fading, I ran to him to put my hands on his head to reinforce my power. It was dangerous but I had no other choice if I wanted to succeed. I stood behind him to make it harder for him to dislodge me. However, when he turned around, I expected the worst for I was just before the psycho. And my fears were justified. In no time, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him to make me let go of his brother. Then my vision blurred. My mind went foggy. And I fainted in Loki's lap.

.: ~ :.

When I woke up, I was overwhelmed by such a massive headache that I immediately shut my eyes again. I winced and whimpered in pain. Alerted by the noise, someone came to sit by the bed I was laying on. It was Steve who was holding out a glass of whitish water to me.

"I think you need this."

I sat up, snatched the medicine from his hand, and eagerly drank it. Fortunately, if my mind was especially weak against migraines, it also was very sensitive to their cure. So I knew that everything would go back to normal soon. Then I gave the empty glass back to the Captain and dropped my head on the pillow.

"Thanks," I muttered. "So, what happened exactly?"

"Loki cast a spell on you to make you black out. Then he left with his brother."

As he saw my eyes widening, he quickly added:

"But Stark and I went after them and we brought them here, on SHIELD's Helicarrier."

"You mean... We're flying?"

"You'll see for yourself when you're better. For now, you'd better get some rest before SHIELD's director Fury asks to see you."

"OK. See you."

Then Steve left what appeared to be my new room. It wasn't very large but comfortable. There was a chest of drawers nearby, and as I sat, I saw a door leading to a small bathroom behind the comfy single bed. I only regretted the lack of window. Even though I still felt a bit dizzy, I didn't want to stay here and stare at the ceiling. Therefore, I grabbed my bag which I found at the footboard and went out. I expected guards to be watching my door, but strangely there were none. Maybe Loki was keeping them too busy. At least, I didn't have to negotiate to go for a walk.

I began to wander aimlessly in the corridors where I passed lots of busy crewmen. This plane was so enormous that I quickly lost the way back to my room and I hadn't even found a single window to see the sky after roaming for ten minutes. I eventually came across a cafeteria and I realized how hungry I actually was. As I didn't want to risk being questioned about my presence here, I took control of a man who just paid for an English breakfast. I made him follow me until there was no one to witness me stealing his tray. To my surprise, there was also a very modern tablet PC on it which I hadn't noticed at first. As it seemed to be connected to the organization's database, I decided to take the opportunity to learn more about SHIELD. Then I made the man walk back to where I found him, and when we were far enough from each other, I released my hold on him. Now I needed to find an empty place to eat and read in peace. Since I could feel whether there were minds around or not, I quickly discovered a vacant meeting room in which to settle down.

First of all, I gulped my breakfast down. It wasn't really good, but I was too hungry to mind. Then, I turned all my attention to the tablet. It was a nice piece of technology and I knew I would have a good time playing with it.

"Tell mommy everything you know, my precious."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you again for the reviews, them make me as happy as when I see a picture of Tom Hiddleston._

_A little note for outthere101 : usually I make research before writing, but this time I didn't fell like doing them on Trix's work and I just thought about what I saw in documentaries on TV to imagine what a zookeeper's job is like (except the feline show which was just an excuse to get Trix bitten by a tiger). I though nobody would notice it but now I'll be more careful xD_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I was glad I could read fast, because otherwise I would have spent more than four hours to go through all the interesting files available on the tablet. I felt better knowing what I would have to face: SHIELD, the Avengers, and of course, Loki. Though I was a bit disappointed by the lack of information about him. It would have helped me to understand what he wanted out of me. I sighed when I realized keeping the device would be too risky. Confessing I was a thief might not be the better way to introduce myself. So I reluctantly left the tablet and the empty tray there. Then I set out to find someone who could bring me to Fury as he must be looking for me by now.

I brushed some minds as I walked, but all of them were too busy minding their own business to think about their director and his location. Eventually, my feet lead me back to the cafeteria as if my growling stomach had been controlling them. This time, though, I couldn't steal another meal. One missing tray could pass as an accident, but not two. I sighed again and turned to leave. Just as I looked around, I got the surprise of spotting Thor, Loki's blond brother, so I ran after him.

"Excuse-me... sir?" I awkwardly accosted him, not very sure about how to call him.

He immediately turned around, and his face lit up in recognition as he saw me.

"You are the woman from the airplane! My name is Thor," he said, holding out his hand.

"Trix Nash." I shook his hand as he crushed mine in an iron grip.

"I apologize for what me and my brother did to you. I am truly sorry."

"No, it's OK," I answered automatically. "I mean, I was the one attacking you, so you had no choice. However, it's because of your brother if I'm here, so I won't forgive him soon. Besides, I'm sure he's proud of what he's done."

I clearly hurt his feelings because of what I said about Loki, but he still replied he understood. Right now he looked so much like a big beaten up puppy that it almost made me feel guilty.

"Oh, and the one-eyed man was also looking for you, he asked me to bring you to him if I happened see you."

I agreed to follow him since I assumed he was talking about Fury. The director must be pissed off if he had been searching for me all day long, but I hoped our way to him would be long enough to get the information I wanted from Thor.

"If it's not indiscreet, how come you and Loki are so different even though you're brothers?"

Once again, it seemed I said the wrong thing, for his face darkened. And that made me even more curious: how could such a teddy bear have a mass murderer for a brother?

"He... He was adopted. But we were raised as brothers. We did not even know we did not share the same blood until a couple of years. I am still unsure about what went wrong between us..."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"However, I still think there is hope for him to come back to his old self. That is why I was trying to bring him back home, on Asgard. But now the situation is getting complicated."

"Asgard?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

Even though I understood what he was talking about thanks to the stolen tablet, I had to play dumb to look credible.

"Yes. Your planet, which we call Midgard, is not the only one to be inhabited. Me and Loki come from Asgard, a planet of gods."

"Gods? Really?"

It's only then that I realized the nature of the horned psycho. No wonder he thought himself above humanity.

"Of course. I am the god of thunder, and my brother is known as the god of mischief and lies."

"What a surprise," I said ironically.

I saw Thor glancing at me. Obviously, he was about to make a remark but he may have thought better of it. So I tried to be nicer to him to put him more at ease.

"I'm sorry I asked you all these questions, I didn't mean to rub salt into the wound."

"Do not worry for that. Your interest is actually quite flattering," he replied with a bright sincere grin very different from Loki's one.

"Now you're the one to flatter me," I thanked him. "I just wanted to know more about your brother. It's always useful to know an enemy."

Thor suddenly turned his head toward me. Just as he opened his mouth to ask me something, Fury appeared out of nowhere and cut off our conversation.

"Where the hell were you? I've been looking for you for hours!" he scolded me.

Even if I had guessed his reaction, I was still taken aback by his yelling at me. It was the first time we met, and if first impressions were lasting impressions, then we definitely would not be friends.

"You must be Mr Fury. I'm really sorry, sir. I went out for a walk and I got lost."

"For four hours?" he angrily asked.

"No, after a moment I felt a bit weak and took a nap in an empty room. And then I met Thor," I added, smiling at the kind god.

"Thanks for bringing her back. She wasn't supposed to leave her room but Mr Rogers felt it unnecessary to guard a sick lady's door," the man said with a reproachful tone.

Ouch. I hoped the Captain wasn't in trouble because of me, he was such a nice guy.

"You are very welcome," said Thor. "Well, see you soon Miss Nash."

Apparently, the Asgardian hadn't noticed Fury's anger since he was all smiles. He bowed with a sweet grin to say goodbye, and I did the same. Then he went off, leaving me alone with the cyclopes who gestured for me to get in a nearby room. It turned out it looked exactly like a police interrogation room I saw in movies. So it did nothing to put me at ease as I sat down on the simple chair in front of Fury's one. Between us was a table on which there was a file with my name written on it. Besides, I immediately noticed the round black camera in the ceiling. The interview hadn't even started and I already felt like this wasn't going to end well.

"As you know, my name is Nick Fury and I'm the director of SHIELD, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. Our aim is to guarantee peace in our world, and I believe you can become an asset for us thanks to your power."

He paused to watch for any reaction, but I was careful not to disappoint him too soon even if the Avengers I was with on the plane must have told him of my refusal to join them. As I was in no position to squarely refuse to help his organization, my strategy was to make him think my power was too weak to be useful to him. Using what happened with Loki was my best chance of success.

"What exactly is the extent of your power?" he eventually asked.

I waited for a moment to think about the lie I would sell him before answering.

"Well, I'm a telepath, so I can communicate through minds by reading others' thoughts and sending them mine."

"Any limit?"

"Actually, there are some people whose heads are too strong for me, which means I can't break their mental defenses and use my power on them. For example, I have difficulties with intellectuals."

"I see."

Then he paused again and stood up to circle me like a vulture.

"Then tell me how you practically overpowered a god if mortals can be stronger than you."

"At first, I had the upper hand just because I took him by surprise. But then I quickly lost ground, I had to touch his head in order not to get completely overwhelmed. You see, I was trying to buy some time so the Avengers could take advantage of this distraction to counterattack, but none of them did."

As I sounded like I insulted his agents, he got even more irritated that he already was.

"You seem to have an answer for everything."

"I'm merely answering your questions."

"Then let's see if you can answer that."

He came back to the table, took the folder and handed me what looked like a report. I was astonished to see they had a paper on that incident. How on Earth did they learn about it?

"When you were seven years old, a kid bullying you fell down the stairs in such a bad way he fell into a coma."

"It was an accident."

Having to remember that time was awfully painful. I was starting to get angry too.

"That day I couldn't stand what he was doing to me anymore. I was so infuriated that it made my power appear, and I suppose hearing my voice in his head made him freak out, so he tried to get away from me, but he was so scared that he fell. End of the story."

"And this?" he asked and threw another report at me without giving me time to rest.

"This has nothing to do with me," I denied and I pushed back the paper on the table to him.

He picked it up and read:

"The boyfriend of the subject's best friend suddenly kissed another boy. Just after that, he claimed he did not remember doing that, but the young man he kissed didn't believe it and he, along with his band, hit the boyfriend until he could not move anymore. He then was transferred to the nearest hospital. Isn't it a strange behavior for a teenager who was perfectly straight just the moment before?"

Then Fury closed the file and threw it back on the table. If he could link this case to my power, I would definitely be in a great deal of trouble. How could they find such a meaningless thing among a sea of minor events?

"I remember that awkward moment, but this time I didn't do anything."

"You should tell the truth before it's too late."

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Oh no. And I have a proof. The old man in Stuttgart said he had blurred memories, just like that boy. Are you going to tell me it's a coincidence?"

Even though he only had one eye, the look he send me was piercing right through my soul. I didn't even want to imagine how I would have felt had he had his other one. I deeply sighed and looked down. I was trapped. Fury waited for me to give him an answer, but as none came, he went on.

"Now you have two options: either you start telling me the truth, or you get locked up in a cell until you decide to cooperate."

"Whatever I choose, I'll even up in the second situation, so I might as well save us both time and choose this one," I answered, still looking at my hands under the table.

"Why? It doesn't have to be like that," he said in a smooth tone which only exasperated me.

"If I tell you the full extent of my power, you would never let me out. And I do want to get out. I refuse to get used by SHIELD, no matter how glorious its purpose is."

Fury sighed heavily. He seemed as much tired of this discussion as I was.

"Your refusal to integrate our ranks will certainly not help, but I'll see what I can do for you. Until then, I'm sorry, but I'll have to take you into custody."

"Good. The sooner I can get used to my new life, the better."

My eyes were full of tears which yearned to break out, but I managed to keep them under control. I didn't want to burst out into tears in front of him. As he handcuffed me, for some strange reason, the metal sound echoing reminded me of Loki's words. This was merely the beginning. But how could it get worst? And more than that, how did he know it would end up like this?

* * *

_Sorry, no Loki in there, but I promise he'll be back in the next chapter. And I think it's the last time I bother you with Trix's past._

_Oh, and if I'm slow to write, it's because I spend to much time stuck on Tumblr watching Tom Hiddleston and Loki pictures or watching Tom's movies. If you're interested in watching my progression, you can check my Twitter at Sephora909 (full link on my profile page) I update it everyday I write._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you everyone for the reviews, it's always a pleasure to hear from you._**  
**

_Also, I knew about Tom Hiddleston being in the movie The Deep Blue Sea but it's just a coincidence. By the way, this film is only going to be released in theater next week in France, and I'm really looking forward to it. I hope I won't cry too much._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Here I was, in a very small room with just an uncomfortable plastic excuse of a bed. Besides, I was beginning to starve because I had been so angry and uncomfortable that I had completely forgot to ask for a tray of food. I could have used my power to mentally make my request to the guards outside but I didn't want to risk worsening my already pitiable situation. I was just about to give in when I felt two minds approaching me from behind the wall at the back of my cell which was a one-way mirror. I turned my head to them and wondered whether or not I should interact with them. However, the door opening to let Steve in cut my thinking short. This time he was dressed in regular clothes instead of his blue spandex, and it's only then that I realized how unbelievably big his muscles were. I was a bit shocked, but it was forgotten as soon as I noticed the plate of sandwiches in his hand.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, please sit."

"Here," he said and gave me the plate. "I though you would like some as you haven't eaten since this morning."

"Thank you so much. I was actually about to consider breaking out to storm the cafeteria."

I heard him chuckle while I gulped the chicken sandwiches.

Between two bites, I asked:

"Who are those people behind the mirror?"

"Hum, well..."

He was so surprised I knew about them that he didn't know what to answer. To save him further embarrassment, the glass turned clear and I was able to see Tony Stark along with a man I knew was Bruce Banner thanks to the tablet.

"Hi kid," the billionaire greeted thanks to a microphone.

"Hi there. I'm glad you're interested into my fate, but I'm not a kid, I'm twenty four."

"Whatever. Please meet my dear friend Bruce Banner," Tony announced as he put his hand on the man's shoulder.

Bruce seemed slightly uncomfortable as he waved at me and said a faint hello. I hoped I wouldn't frighten him too much with my enthusiasm.

"So you're the Hulk, right?" I asked with a big grin.

It seemed he didn't like being reminded of this fact, for he sadly smiled before answering affirmatively.

"I'm sorry to rub salt into the wound. I don't know what's wrong with me today, you're my second victim."

To my relief, that made him laugh.

"No hard feelings, I'm used to it."

"I just wanted to tell you I've always wanted to get into your mind to see what place the other you has in there."

"That would be quite interesting indeed... You could even try to control the other guy when I turn into him... Maybe you could even be able to reach me when it happens and bring me back." His eyes became distant, and I was overjoyed he was enthralled by my proposition.

"I don't mean to ruin the party, but Miss Miracle is stuck in five square meters," Stark pointed out.

"But if she does help Dr Banner, that could be considered as a job she does for SHIELD, and they wouldn't bother her anymore."

"I really doubt they would give up that easily their idea of using me as an information extractor."

"Is your power that literally mind-blowing?"

Before I could answer Iron Man's question, the door slammed open and an exuberant God of thunder burst into the room.

"Jeez, is this shitty cell the hottest spot on this plane or what? More than half of the Avengers are here!"

Thor totally ignored Tony's comment and went straight to sit beside me.

"I bring good news for you: Mr Fury agreed to let you go if you help him with my brother."

My mouth stayed agape for a couple of minutes when I heard that. Either that bastard of a director hadn't been told I couldn't break in Loki's mind, or he was making fun of me by giving me an impossible task.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Why?" the god asked in utter incomprehension.

"Yes, why? Hijacking the brain of a psycho must be a walk in the park for you."

"Be careful of how you speak of my brother, metal man!"

As Thor was infuriated and stood up, I was glad the glass was separating them even though I doubted it would be of much use against the god's anger. Then Fury came in, and I sighed both in relief and in apprehension of the conversation which would follow.

"Everyone out," the director commended.

No one questioned him and soon there were only the two of us.

"So you don't even want to get your revenge on Loki."

"Believe me, I would if I could. But I'm powerless against him: his head is even better guarded than Fort Knox."

"You did manage to mentally talk to him, and that may be enough. Besides, he wants to continue your little chat."

"What?" I asked doubtfully.

"He asked to see you. And if you manage to get any useful information out of him, I would be able to negotiate your way out."

Loki was surely up to something, and making me come to him was undoubtedly part of what he had planned for me. Still, it was my only way to go back to my peaceful life. Therefore, I could not refuse.

"All right. You'll just have to explain what you want to know. But before that, I'd love to take a shower, change into fresh clothes, and get a bar of chocolate."

.: ~ :.

To my surprise, I got all I asked. Even the chocolate. As for the new outfit, I had to turn down Fury's proposition, for I could definitely not wear SHIELD's leather-like catsuit in front of Loki. Instead, Natasha was kind enough to give me one of her revealing green blouse. I would have asked Tony for a spare T-shirt which matched far more my usual tomboy style, but as he wasn't available at the moment, I had no choice but to wear the feminine shirt.

Aside from this little problem, I was still very nervous about being near Loki again. Yet I had to hide it since it would only please him. So, escorted by Fury, I walked with my head held high. As the door to Loki's cell opened, he immediately shot me his madman's grin and walked toward me. That is, as far as his glass cage in the middle of the room allowed him. Indeed, he was detained in a cylindrical prison of which wall was made of glass instead of bars. Inside it, there was only the same inconvenient bed as the one in my own cell.

"At last, I get the delight to see you again, Trix."

The way he emphasized my name and eyed me greedily made me shiver. But I would not let myself being overawed by him so easily. I was careful to keep a stoic expression.

"You'd better play nice, Loki," Fury said as he walked to a control panel.

"If you're so scared for her, then why do you offer her to me as a virgin sacrifice?"

I gulped when I heard his unexpected allusion to my sexuality. Hopefully, he was still looking at Fury, so he may not have noticed my discomfort. Yet.

"She's here to work for SHIELD, not to please you. Since she's the only one you want to talk to and she has nothing better to do, she'll hear whatever you want to tell her. I'll come back to pick her up in one hour."

"What? You're not staying?" I asked as I began to panic.

Without Fury, little would restrain that devil.

"There's a camera watching your every move. If Loki doesn't behave, his brother volunteered to get you out."

The mention of Thor made the god cringe. Was that sibling rivalry? Interesting. Then the director opened the glass door, and I reluctantly got in. As soon as I got inside, the only way out shut behind me. I didn't see Fury leave. I perfectly knew turning my back to a menacing creature was not a wise thing to do. Especially when it was eying you from head to toe and then staring at your cleavage.

"My my, you nearly look like a woman with this on. I'm flattered you dressed up for me."

He was dangerously heading toward me, and I really wished I had a place to run to.

"I didn't."

"You chose green."

"A coincidence. And I didn't choose it."

By now, he was just before me, towering above me by at least half a foot. I suddenly found it hard to breath. He was so close I could smell his deep intoxicating male scent. But it didn't hinder my survival instinct. As soon as I saw his hand rising to my face, I flinched and my back hit the glass. Loki laughed at my mistrust, and it annoyed me so much I wondered if I'd rather not like staying in a cell for the rest of my life than spending one more minute with this psycho.

"I merely wanted to wipe out this speck on your lips. I will not hurt you, you know. Not as long as we are here."

Now I was more angry at everyone for not telling me about what I thought was chocolate than I was at Loki. I wasn't sure it was a good thing.

"You mean you want to leave and take me with you on your way out?"

As I assumed the spot was on the right side of my mouth, I rubbed there with my fingers. However, I must have missed it, for the god frowned and grabbed my jaw to rub his thumb on the left corner of my lips. This kind gesture felt so weird it took all my will not to pull out of his grip. Not even my parents had done this kind of thing to me. When he was done, he seemed satisfied, for his evil smile came back.

"Really, you did not expect these walls to hold me back, did you? Just as nothing can stop your will as long as there are weak minds around."

"Don't lump me together with you," I replied sharply while I finally walked away from him.

I knew he was trying to drag me into deeper trouble than I already was. I had to find a way to make him spill some beans. The sooner he would talk, the sooner I would get out and never see him again.

"We are not that different. If you were so good and philanthropic, would you regret saving that man I was about to kill? Would you categorically refuse to join the cause of these people from that SHIELD?"

"I've neither killed nor purposefully hurt anyone with my power."

"And yet, for all these years, you have used it more often for selfish ambitions than to help others."

"How can you say that? You don't even know me."

"I've felt your mind inside mine. I've felt a resonance between them."

"This kind of thing never happened," I denied doubtfully. "But maybe you can show me," I quickly added before missing this opportunity to drag information directly out of his mind.

"I would love to."

He send me his predatory smile and went to sit across the bed. He had both his feet on the ground but was turned toward where he gestured for me to sit. I did as suggested but I chose a position different from his. Since he was so much taller than me, I preferred to kneel on the bed without sitting on my feet, as if I was on a prayer chair. That way, I could comfortably put my hands on his head without tiring my arms. Loki watched me the whole time with as much curiosity as attention, but I didn't really care. Instead, I focused on the fact that this was my one and only chance to go back home. Not even his greasy sticky hair would make my determination go weak. So once again, I slipped into Loki's head.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the remark on Loki's hair. At first, I intended to make Trix tell it to him, but he would have killed her, so I changed my plans._

_A little message to booklover1498 : I can't say when the passage in which Loki and Trix share the same cell will be or there will be no suspense, but you'll have to wait a little more. I'm prolonging the agony._

_It's a bit off-board, but I just noticed I use the word "gulp" very much even though I didn't know it existed before writing this story. How odd._

_Anyway, reviews for encouragements, suggestions, or constructive criticism are welcome._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks again for the reviews, I love you reviewers. Here comes a (useful) fanservice part. Hope you'll like it._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Like last time, I used the minimal amount of power to enter Loki's mind. That way, I could begin by trying to make him betray himself before resorting to force answers out of him.

'Now you can tell me that this connection thing was a lie.'

'I lied as much as this Fury when he said you were working for him. Tell me, is your cell any better than mine?'

'Is that why you wanted me to come here? To check if you managed to ruin my life and laugh in my face?'

'I find your misery quite satisfactory indeed, but I will laugh only when you are completely helpless. And you will be. There is nothing you can do against it.'

Loki dramatically paused, waiting for my reaction. His prediction and the wicked tone of his thoughts made me shiver. I knew I was on very thin ice, and if I wanted to get out of this frozen lake, I would have to trick the god of trickery. It seemed impossible, but I had a plan.

'And what about you? Is there nothing you can do to prevent my fall?'

'Do you really think I would spoil my own fun?'

'My power could be an asset for your plans of word domination. Just help me to get out of here and I'll return the favor. I'd rather being used once by you than for the rest of my life by SHIELD.'

'Well, that could be interesting... But only if you are ready to do anything for me. And you will have to prove it. Right now.'

Even with my eyes closed in concentration I knew he was gleefully smiling. He surely didn't believe me. However, it didn't matter. All I had to do was to distract him enough to make him lower his mental defenses.

'What do you want me to do?'

I was afraid of the nature of his demand, but the worst he would ask, the more he would be unfocused.

'Kiss me. And don't be shy,' Loki ordered with his poisonous velvet voice which send a shiver down my spine.

He was a jerk, but he knew how to turn a woman on. Or was it just me? I must be just as sick as him. I took a deep breathe to calm myself. The problem wasn't to decide whether I would do it or not: not only was it my only chance to retrieve some information, but he was also gorgeous. What worried me was that I had never kissed anyone before and now I had to do it while everyone was watching thanks to the surveillance camera. Besides, the god of mischief would laugh at my clumsiness.

'I knew you would not...'

Then his thoughts got cut by my mouth crushing his. I had no idea what I was doing but it wasn't the time to think about it. I had to focus on probing his weakening defenses. Against all odds, Loki seemed to enjoy this turn of events for he kissed me back. There were wet noises, a salty taste, bitten lips, and warm ragged breaths. Quickly, the god began to pull me closer to him. Even if I wasn't comfortable at all with it, I let him put his hands in my hair and on the small of my back. As for me, I did not remove mines from his head. When I felt his defenses were weak enough, I broke the kiss and put my forehead on Loki's to invade his mind with as much power as I could.

I was ecstatic when I finally managed to make a breach in his mental barriers. It only lasted for a couple of seconds, but it was enough for me to find the main piece of information I was looking for. Then I was roughly jerked out of his mind, which made me dizzy, like in Stuttgart, though this time the dizziness was so powerful I barely felt my head hitting the plastic bed as Loki forcefully pinned me down with his hands on my shoulders. My unfocused eyes could scarcely see an infuriated Asgardian above me. He raised his hand slowly, purposefully giving me enough time to regain my full consciousness. Just as I finally understood what he was about to do, he punched me hard in the nose. There was a cracking sound, and my blood flooded out of my nostrils. I immediately put my hands on my injury to stop the bloodshed, even if it hurt more. Loki smiled with a devious delight as I moaned in pain and weakly wriggled under him.

"Consider yourself very luck, for it is nothing compared to what I would have done to you had we been out of here," he whispered in my ear.

"Brother! Why have you done that?" Thor shouted behind the glass door.

I was surprised I hadn't heard him get in, but here he was along with Nick Fury and some soldiers. As soon as he heard the voice of his relative, the god of mischief got off me to glare at him.

"Her skill was the most displeasing," he answered with contempt.

He then took a green handkerchief out of a pocket in his armor to wipe my blood off his hands. Even if his words were just part of his revenge, I felt more humiliated than I thought I would be. Yet it was nothing compared to Thor's sorrow

When he came in, he looked greatly pained by his brother's behavior. It really hurt to see Loki reject him even though he cared for him and wanted nothing more than to help him out of his madness. I think he would have tried to talk to him had Fury not ordered him to hurry up. As I walked past the heartbroken god, he put his arm around my shoulder and went out of the glass cell with me. Its door closed behind us. Fury and his soldiers left. We were about to follow them, but Thor glanced back at his sibling. Loki had turned his back on him. The blond sighed heavily and we finally walked out of the room.

.: ~ :.

I was immediately brought to the infirmary where a nurse told me my nose had been broken. She inserted some special spongy material in my nostrils to accelerate the coagulation, then she gave me painkillers and ice to put on my injury to reduce the swelling. As soon as she was done putting a band-aid on my nose, Fury brought me to the main room of the plane. I was amazed by the gigantic cockpit swarming with crew members. The sky was so blue outside I realized how much I missed seeing it this morning. However, I had absolutely no time to admire it. A fight was going on between the Avengers.

"At least she is trying to understand him! You just want him dead!" the angry blond god shouted at the redhead.

"Reasoning him is useless, you can't deny your brother is insane! He kills for fun!" she retorted.

"Quiet!"

Thanks to Nick Fury's intervention, the Avengers finally stopped arguing even though it was obvious from their sullen faces that the tension hanging in the air would not be eased that easily. Steve, who occupied the seat nearest to me, pulled a chair beside him and invited me to sit. I accepted with a broad smile. The kindness he showed me even though we barely knew each other really touched me. I had a similar feeling towards every Avenger, except maybe for Natasha since we hadn't really talked yet.

"As I see, you are all eager to get some explanation about the interview between Miss Nash and Loki. So, without further delay, she'll tell us why on Earth she kissed that bastard."

I was a bit bewildered to hear that this was their main concern. I expected the result to be more important than the way I got it. But since they were all staring at me, I tried to look as comfortable as possible – which wasn't much – and I told them everything.

"Well, as you probably heard, I wasn't doing great with pushing Loki to commit a mistake. So I moved to a mental conversation in hope I..."

I hesitated to continue as I would revel an important part of my power. However, there was no way I could explain the event without doing so. Then I went on.

"In hope I could break his mental defenses and go through his memory to get the information you asked me. As distracting him would raise the odds of success, when Loki asked me to kiss him, I had to take this opportunity. And it's thanks to this kiss that I managed to get something about your Tesseract before he cut the connection."

"What did you get?"

I was relieved to see Fury gaining interest in this last part and not in my power. I just hoped the following bad news wouldn't change that.

"Before Loki left for Stuttgart, he entrusted the cube to a scientist called Erik Selvig, and ordered him to move the laboratory from the Czech Republic to the US."

Just as I had presumed, Fury was disappointed.

"You will need to be more precise."

"I can't, their discussion stopped there."

"Then that's all you've got?"

"You know, it's already a miracle I managed to penetrate his mind."

Very disappointed, he shook his head and sighed. That wasn't a good sign. Now I was beginning to believe the god of mischief when he said there was nothing I could do to save myself.

"I will informthe Council of this, but I doubt it will please them to the point of letting you go."

"So you will keep her detained on the grounds that she failed?" Bruce asked.

Tony quickly put a supportive hand on his shoulder to calm his dangerously rising anger.

"It's more her refusal to integrate SHIELD which is problematic. You understand that we simply can not release a person possessing an undefined dangerous power and whose loyalty we're unsure of. Getting useful information would have proved she was on SHIELD's side, but now I'm afraid the Council will decide the risk she might have been compromised by Loki is too high to let her leave."

I closed my eyes and sunk in my chair. I was doomed now. In the end, Loki got what he wanted. So that was why he told me to kiss him. Not that I thought he liked me in the first place, but...

"And the fact that she never used her power to make a regime fall doesn't count, I suppose" Iron Man suggested.

Fury looked as though he was about to shoot him, but he still answered him.

"As I said, her relation with Loki invalids this argument."

"Then what about me?" Thor shouted. "Will you put me in irons because Loki is my brother?"

"Of course not, you proved you're on our side. How come you're all so mad at me while the only person concerned doesn't even seem to care?"

As everyone went silent, I suddenly woke up from my daydreaming and noticed the attention had been drawn back to me. I barely heard what they had been saying, but I knew my fate was still the topic of conversation.

"I was wondering if telling you everything about my power would help, since my situation can't get worst. That is, if you don't plan on killing me if you're paranoid enough to think my very existence threatens the world."

"I can't tell you for sure it would improve your lot, but the more you cooperate, the more you can expect from us. Besides, as long as you behave, I highly doubt death penalty would even be evoked."

I smiled a weak and sad smile. At least I would keep my life. It was all I had left, now.

"Do you want me to tell you everything right now, or can I clean the blood off me before?"

Indeed, even if the nurse had cleaned my face, Natasha's blouse was still covered in my blood.

"Yes, I suppose Miss Romanoff..."

"Actually," I cut him, "I thought Mr Stark might have a tee-shirt to spare."

"Of course, no problem," Tony replied.

As Fury nodded, the billionaire came to me and, like Thor earlier, put his arm around my shoulder to lead me to his room. Oddly enough, I was rather calm despite the announcement of my life sentence. But even more singular was how my mind kept drifting back to Loki and the gleeful smile I imagined playing on his lips when he asked me to kiss him.

* * *

_Tadam! So, what do you think about this chapter? I only got two reviews on the last one. Was it because you're mad at me for writing Loki had greasy sticky hair? x)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews, and sorry to be so slow (I was working on a Loki cake project for my birthday next month)._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"So, what kind of tee do you want?" Tony asked me as he rummaged through his wardrobe.

"Anything as long as it's neither green nor skin-tight and that it doesn't show off my cleavage."

Iron Man laughed and gave me a simple black tee-shirt with an AC/DC logo on it.

"Surely you don't want to make Loki even more horny than when he has his helmet on."

His stupid pun made me smile and I shook my head in disapproval. I highly doubted the Asgardian would want to kiss me ever again after what happened earlier, no matter what I'm wearing.

I went to the bathroom, and for the first time I saw the huge dark purplish bruise on my nose. For a magician, Loki knew what he was doing when he punched my nose.

"I didn't know you were supposed to see him again," Tony said through the door.

His remark startled me, but I nevertheless began to undress to wash the blood off me and my jeans.

"He did say he will escape with me under his arm."

"Actually, you did. He only hinted at it. Maybe you took your dreams for reality."

I was shocked to hear his last comment, and it took me some time to collect my wits.

"Don't tell me you believe that I do want to get kidnapped by this psycho who tried to kill me and then destroyed my future as well as my nose. No woman in her right mind would think of Loki as Prince Charming."

"Then I fear you're not a woman in her right mind. That kiss was quite passionate, and I know what I'm talking about."

"I already said I did that to distract him. Besides, he may be handsome but he's also a real bastard."

Answering his stupid accusations were beginning to get on my nerves.

"I... I though you were on my side."

"I am! I can't stand the fact that SHIELD detains an innocent. However, Thor made a disturbing suggestion."

"What did he say?"

I finally got out of the bathroom to glare at Tony. I couldn't stand having this discussion from behind a door. Even though the blood on my jeans would not disappear, I at least got a baggy tee-shit which made me feel more at ease.

"He said you might have fallen for Loki."

"Excuse me...?"

I couldn't believe my ears, and I sunk in the nearest armchair.

"Details, please?"

"When he saw you kissing his bro, he told us you asked a lot of questions about Loki and that you were interested in him."

I sighed. So, after all, the big blond guy had muscles but nothing between his ears.

"Then he forgot I called Loki an enemy during our last conversation."

"Maybe witnessing his dear brother being kissed by a stranger blew that away from his small brain. And I'm generous to suppose he has one."

"Firstly, will you forget the kissing, please? And secondly, Thor may not be very bright but... at least he has a kind heart. Or I think he has... Maybe he was the one to take his dreams for reality and thought I might be able to put his brother back on the straight and narrow."

"Actually, that's exactly what he said."

My eyes widened in disbelief. I was just kidding, and now... I didn't know one could be so naive. As if I had any influence on the god of mischief! I was at a loss at such nonsense, and Tony saw it, for he offered me a drink.

However, Steve Rogers came to escort me to Fury, and soon after the two Avengers began to argue about obeying orders. So I had to let this comforting little glass of rum and cut in by saying I was ready to go. Too bad, the alcohol would have made my mind go numb and they would have had to leave me alone for a while.

Now we were walking in the corridor, and I could tell the Captain was bothered by something, though I wasn't sure what. I hoped it wasn't the same issue as Tony, and it burned me to know.

"Please don't tell me you too think I'm in love with Loki."

"Why do you say that?"

"You look annoyed."

"Yes, because of Stark."

"Oh."

I looked down at my shoes in embarrassed about sounding so self-centered. Yet, now that the subject was brought up, I might as well go on.

"So, to distract you from your anger, could you, for example, tell me what you think about Thor's opinion on my nonexistent relationship with his brother?"

That brought half a smile to his face, and he thought for a couple of minutes before answering.

"I'm not sure. It's not in my nature to judge people, and we barely know each other. Yet I must confess your adamant refusal to join us works against you. Had you agreed, everything would have been a lot easier."

"I see."

In the end, it was still the same problem. The one I could do nothing to change. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes until Rogers spoke up.

"Are criminals' minds that horrible?"

"I don't really want to talk about this, but..."

I had never told anyone about this police station incident, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to share it. Well, I could at least tell him the moral of this traumatic experience.

"All you have to know is that I doubt I would be psychologically strong enough to remain sane after witnessing crime after crime from the culprit's point of view."

Steve seemed to feel guilty about asking his question.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't realize..."

"It's okay. For once, I'm not the salt-rubber," I pointed out, smiling discretely at him.

As I heard him chuckle, I knew he got the joke and understood he was forgiven.

.: ~ :.

"What? You can't be serious."

"This is not a punishment, Miss Nash, I'm trying to help you," Fury raised his voice and was nearly shouting now. "Thor's idea might save you: sharing Loki's cell will give you more time to get information. The more he gets used to your presence, the less he will be on the defensive."

I sighed and put my head in my hands. Was he really naive enough to think the god's plan had the tiniest chance of success?

"Listen, I won't met with the Council until tomorrow, so this is your last opportunity to earn your freedom. Think about it."

On his way to leave the interrogation room, the director patted me on the shoulder. Such a kind gesture startled me. I straightened in my chair and turned around to look at him, but he was already opening the door. Thor was behind it, and he got in to take Fury's place. His sad frown immediately told me he knew my opinion about his strategy.

"I had wished to announce it to you first, but the one-eyed man did not let me."

He stopped talking while he grabbed the chair behind the table to put it beside me. He went on after he sat.

"I never meant to impose such a task on you, for its achievement depends on your willingness to help my brother."

"What do you mean by helping him? Fury said he was sending me to Loki's cell to retrieve information and try to save my skin."

"Is that what he told you?"

"Well, yes. But anyway, how do you want me to help Loki? And to help him to do what?"

Now I was a bit at a loss between Fury's plan which apparently was inspired from Thor's, and the Asgardian's actual absurd plan. Indeed, I didn't have the faintest idea as to what he meant by helping Loki. As if he deserved or even wanted any help.

"I know you do not like my brother very much, and I understand that you do. But even if he broke your nose, he also showed more interest in you than in anyone since I found him. So..."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but if you're talking about that kiss, Loki did that just to make everyone doubt about which side I'm on. I... I didn't tell Fury yet because I'm not sure what that means, but your brother said he had projects for me. I fear he plans on using my power. So his interest is not in me at all but in my power."

I hadn't given much thought to Loki's threat, but my power was the only thing he could want from me. He would break out, kidnap me, torture me, and then use me as he wishes. Telling SHIELD about it wasn't necessary: firstly because Loki could not be stopped, and secondly because everyone would believe it to be a lie to cover up the fact that I'm on the evil god's side.

"But you are the only person he is willing to converse with. I am sure that all he needs is someone he can confide in and rely on to make him feel better. He is just lost. Someone must show him the way out of the dark path he is on. Please, just try to talk to him."

"Why can't you be the one helping him? You're his brother, you know him better than anyone."

"He has rejected me and now he refuses to have anything to do with me."

Seeing Thor's pained face really made me want to help him. He was the only one I knew for sure who was on my side. And also the only one to actually ask and not order me to help. I was seriously considering taking part in his project. Even if what he asked me to do was impossible, if we were to become friends, maybe he could do something to get me out of SHIELD's clutches. He was a god, and from what I read, the future king of the god population of Asgard. Maybe there was still a glimmer of hope, after all.

"All right, I'll do it."

All of a sudden Thor burst out with gratitude.

"Really?! I will forever be grateful to you! I thank you from the bottom of my heart!"

Then he got up, grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug. It prevented me from breathing, but I still smiled at such honest feelings. When he put me down, I got back to serious matters.

"But to be really helpful, I need to know what made Loki... as he is now," I said, describing the god's madness as delicately as I could.

"True, though I doubt the one-eyed man would let us talk long enough."

"Then I'll use my power to speed up the conversation. If that's okay with you."

Thor looked worried, but he agreed nonetheless.

"I will do it if there is no other way. What do I have to do?"

"Think about what you want me to know, just as if you were remembering memories, and I'll get it all. I promise I'll respect your privacy. And it won't hurt, so keep calm. It'll be over in a flash."

"There will be a flash?"

"Hum, No. Just close your eyes and focus on your memories, okay?"

"All right."

I put my hands on his blond head and we both closed our eyes. Thor was stressed out by this unusual experience, so I made my mind as peaceful and relaxed as possible to quiet his apprehension. When he was calm enough, his mind began to produce images, information, feelings, and all those things that happens when one remember a memory. In fact, if brains were computers, it would be like copying a superior kind of video from one computer to another. And as minds were communicating at the speed of light, in the blink of an eye, all kind of data about Loki entered my mind.

Though they were but children, I noticed from their clothes that the kids were Thor and Loki. The blond was talking with passion while the dark-haired boy smiled broadly at him. They were happy and laughing together.

Then I saw them fighting side by side, covered in blood and sweat. They still looked young. And still close to each other.

But after that, the atmosphere changed and became a lot darker and more painful. The two brothers were still fighting, but against each other. All joy was gone. Loki claimed he was killing an entire race to get the recognition he deserved from their father. He definitively rejected Thor as his brother and openly showed all the resentment he felt towards him. I even spotted a single tear rolling on his cheek.

Then Loki was dangling in the air, holding on Gungnir, Odin's spear, for his life. He saw his father and explained to him he had done all this for the good of Asgard. Finally, as Odin pronounced a terrible "no" which put an end to Loki's hopes, he let go and fell into the void.

A jump in time told me everyone believed him to be dead. Thor cried himself to sleep more than once.

He eventually learned that his brother wasn't an Asgardian, but a Frost Giant, the very kind he tried to annihilate. Yet for the blond god, Loki would always be his brother, the one with whom he laughed and cried, the one he loved, no matter what blood ran through his veins.

Then the flood of knowledge stopped, and I got out of Thor's mind.

All these memories were still a bit blurred in my head. I wasn't used to doing this. It would take some time for my mind to fully assimilate them. But I definitely got the message. Loki's change was quite sudden from Thor's point of view, yet I knew it wasn't the case. It seemed Loki and I had far more in common than I would have ever thought... Then Thor's voice brought me back to reality.

"I am glad you are feeling compassion for him. He will refuse to accept it, but he needs it."

"I can't promise you I'll accomplish miracles, but I'll do my best."

As strange as it may sound, I really meant these words. I wanted to know if Loki had lived through what I think he had. Because if I was right, then I had completely misunderstood him. He would not be a mad murderer. He would just be hurt, lonely and desperate to get the recognition he deserves. It seemed weird to feel this way about Loki after everything he did to me, but, for the first time since ages, I thought I could really get along with someone. Yet why did this person had to be Loki?

* * *

_No Loki in this chapter, but there will be plenty of him in the next one, don't worry._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone, I'm again sorry to be slow. This time I was trying to make a wikia for Hiddleston's Army ( hiddlestonsarmy. wikia dot com /wiki/Hiddestons_Army_Wiki), I hope I won't be distracted when I write the next chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It turned out Fury had other fishes to fry because his assistant, Miss Hill, told me I would have to write a report about my power instead of talking about it directly with the director. It would have been fine by me if I didn't have to do that while being in Loki's cell. I already imagined him looking over my shoulder to purposefully put me ill at ease. Yet the sole fact of being in the same room as Loki again was in itself a lot more preoccupying than this detail.

On the way to the cell I affectionately nicknamed the fishbowl, I couldn't help but wonder about the god's reaction. Would he make fun of me for coming back or would he choke me because breaking my nose hadn't been enough to calm his anger? How was I supposed to write a report while being stuck with him in a confined room? I would soon find out the answers to my questions, for Miss Hill opened the door to the detention room.

Loki's head immediately turned toward us. He looked surprised for a split second, but he quickly hid his expression behind one of his usual smirk. He didn't speak right away. Instead, he silently watched me, Hill and the SHIELD soldiers. He surely didn't fail to notice I was handcuffed and holding a notepad in my hands which were restrained behind my back. I wondered if he would buy I was moved to his cell for misbehavior.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Did you miss me?"

The god of mischief looked at me in the eye, and it reminded me of Thor's memories and my new feelings. I was far from enjoying it because Loki would be merciless, but my hatred had begun to melt into a pool of sympathy. For once, I hoped he would do something mischievous to remind me that he had killed innocent people. Meanwhile, I quickly looked away. I doubted he would appreciate me pitying him.

When Hill was near the control panel, one of the soldier unshackled me. Then the glass door opened and I reluctantly got in. The door closed just behind me, and in one glance at Loki, I knew his eyes never left me the whole time. I was beginning to regret accepting Thor's request. Feeling powerless in the presence of the dark god was natural and not new, but I couldn't say the same about the stupid positive opinion I was beginning to have of him. Still, I was glad about my anger at myself. It would distract me from my soft feelings towards Loki. While I waited for the SHIELD people to go, I went to sit on the bed and put my notepad on the floor, still carefully avoiding the god's gaze.

"She refused to cooperate, kept lying, and failed to prove her loyalty to us. So she gave us no choice but to put her in our most guarded cell. And I warn you that if you hit her again, Thor will pay you back this time."

After that last statement, the SHIELD agent and soldiers left us alone. I briefly closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I heard Loki walking toward me.

"So, your presence here confirms what I told you earlier: you are not better than me."

I didn't respond, and that surely annoyed him, for he roughly lifted my chin to make me look at him. I didn't flinch. As I saw his burning gaze, I was certain he knew something was wrong with me. And that scared me. Without a doubt, he would be mad at me for being aware of the details of his complicated relationship with his family.

When Loki let go of my jaw, I didn't look away. I neither wanted to appear weak in front of him nor to be ruled by my absurd feelings. Yet I didn't expect the latter to block my quick wit. Indeed, I found myself unable to talk back to him.

"Purple suits you well," he complimented me and swiftly removed the band-aid on my nose. "I can not tell the same about your disgusting boyish attire."

The dirty look he shot at me finally made me react.

"What were you in Asgard? A prince or a top model?"

He laughed at my remark and sat close beside me. Too close to my liking.

"A top model? Does that mean I am to your liking, Trix?"

Just as he said my name with a velvet emphasis on it, he put a hand on my thigh and brought his face very close to mine. I was so perturbed by being so suddenly close to him that he got me speechless again. And he didn't wait to make fun of me.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

To my relief, he backed up after he made his point, so I immediately got up to put a comforting distance between us. When I looked through the glass wall with my back to the god, I was calm enough to get my self-confidence back. I had to contradict Loki if I didn't want SHIELD to definitely think I was compromised, even if I had to lie.

"Physically, I've seen worst. But I'm not insane so as to like someone who got me detained and ruined my life."

Before I could even hear footsteps coming from behind me, Loki grabbed my shoulders and angrily turned me around to make me face him. Once again, his face was too close to mine for me to feel relaxed. And anyway, his sole glare was enough to make me tremble in fright.

"I dare you to repeat that while looking at me in the eye," he threatened me.

I mentally cursed myself for asking Thor to show me his memories, and then I cursed Thor himself for his stupid plan which was bound to fail from the beginning.

"Lying to me is futile. You would better remember it," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, and hoped he would leave. But he didn't.

"Good girl. Now I'll let you choose: either you tell me what Thor said to you about me, or I break another of your limb to make him come in so I can ask him directly. As much as the sight of that oaf makes my gorge rise, I would love to twist your fingers one by one and hear your lovely screams."

His sneer assured me he wasn't joking about his threat, and yet, before I realized what I was saying, I suggested something rather bold.

"I used my power to see Thor's memories, so it would take quite a long time for me to tell you about all the data he send me. The fastest way would be for me to do the same with you."

Loki took half a steep back to study me and ascertain I had nothing in the back of my mind. Now that I had enough space to breath, I felt a lot better.

"I assure you I want to keep all my limbs unharmed, if that's what worries you."

I tried not to sound like I was making fun of his suspicion, and even though I was honest about it, I failed.

"I was just wondering what would be your sentence if you make another pathetic attempt at outsmarting me. I guess ripping your eyes out of their sockets would be satisfactory enough."

My panicked look too must have pleased him, for he went to sit on the bed just like last time I was there and motioned for me to take place. I did as he asked: I knelt before him on the bed and put my hands on his head. As he menaced me more than once, I was very careful in the amount of power I used. I did my best to steady my pounding heart, and my shaking hands. Yet Loki noticed my dread of angering him furthermore and chuckled. I got in his mind to interrupt his laughter.

'Given Asgardian minds are very resistant, I don't think the high-pressure flow of data would overwhelm you. But I warn you that if it does, it's not my fault, okay?'

'All right. Go on.'

I took a deep breath, and began to remember Thor's memories to direct them toward Loki's brain. As my mind hadn't assimilated these data yet, transferring them was more arduous than receiving them from the blond god, though it was still pretty quick.

However, I must have been too slow to Loki's liking, because he urged my mind to go faster. I wasn't used to such a sensation, and I began to feel dizzy, just like when he pushed me out. And it got harder for me to control the flow of memories I was sending. Along with his brother's memories came some of mine which my mind had associated together. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was enough for him to see things I had never wanted him to know. There was my father calling me a mistake while he was arguing with my mother in front of me when I was just a kid, me making my brother's life a living hell because he was getting more love than me, and my discovery that I wasn't my father's daughter but the unwanted result of an affair my mother had behind her husband's back.

I had no time to stop that leak and show Loki the last part of Thor's memories about him being a Frost Giant. The dizziness got so strong I lost the contact with the god along with my balance. My body swayed. And so did my surroundings. I expected to meet the hardness of the floor as I fell off the bed, but two strong arms wrapped around me to prevent my fall.

As my unfocused eyes met Loki's deep green ones, I caught a glimpse of his quizzical look. I was so embarrassed I could not look at him in the eye. He gently laid me down on the plastic bed, and my heart was pounding from the fear of not being able to control my body, so I didn't dare to move. Moreover, I was startled when Loki touched my throat to check my pulse. However, I didn't have enough time to ask him why he was so concerned about my health, because Thor burst in the room along with a troop of soldiers.

"What have you done to her again?!" he shouted and slammed his fist on the glass wall.

"Nothing, Thor, I'm fine!" I assured him before Loki got a chance to reply. "I just used my power too much today, it's my fault. Now, since you're here, I would be very grateful if you could bring me a pillow, a bottle of water, and a bar or two of chocolate."

The room suddenly went silent. I guessed the brothers were looking daggers at each other.

"I will come back with those things as soon as possible," the god of thunder stated before going out.

When I was left alone with Loki again, he sat beside me on the edge of the bed and looked at me with a blank expression.

"Did you fear Thor would harm me?"

"No, I feared you two would start fighting and I wouldn't be able to get some rest."

I gave him a small smile, and he turned his gaze to think my answer over. Did he guess I lied? That I just wanted Thor to get away so we could talk about what just happened? If he did, then he completely ignored it for he was about to get up. So I put my hand on his, and instantly, he stared back at me.

"What about you? Did you fear the ground would harm me?"

Of course, Loki frowned at me and sighed at my defiance.

"It's too early to break your neck."

"Well, thank you anyway."

He took his hand off mine, but I caught it again right away.

"One last thing, please."

The god of mischief didn't look happy about it, but he stayed nevertheless.

"Did you feel you pushed my mind to think faster?"

"I did," he answered without remorse or any hint at he had seen. "Now you'd better sleep."

I opened my mouth to say I wasn't sleepy, but as I did I noticed how heavy my eyelids actually were. It was strange because, when I glanced at my wristwatch, I saw it was far too early to be in that much need of sleep. Finally, my lie to make Thor go away may not have been so far from the truth. After all, I had rarely used my power with such intensity before. So I sighed in defeat, turned to face the glass wall and put my arm under my head as a pillow. I hoped Loki wouldn't do anything to me when I'm asleep. But I knew it was vain: I couldn't believe for one second the god of mischief would behave. I couldn't even understand how I was able to drift into sleep when he was so close. Was I already getting used to his presence? No way.

* * *

_There was a lot of Loki in this chapter, but in the next one, there will be even more of him. Indeed, I think I'll make a Loki POV to tell what he thinks about Trix, like Lornaa suggested in a review about chapter 5. And of course Thor will return with the precious chocolate._

_The more you review, the fastest I'll write._


	8. Chapter 8

_I love you dear reviewers and readers. Every __alert message I receive makes me grin like a madman. And reviews makes me dance like a loon._ Here is your well-deserved ChocoLoki scene.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Loki knew from her slow and regular breathing that the girl was asleep thanks to his spell. It was the same as the one he used in the helicopter, but this time it was less powerful and he added a progressive effect so that she would never suspect her sleep was unnatural. Now that he got rid of her, he would be able to have an uninterrupted discussion with Thor.

While he waited for him to come back, his mind drifted back to his human cellmate. If it were not for her power, he would have killed her long ago, no matter how much he wanted to use her power or what SHIELD would have done to him afterward. She was too curious and daring to his liking. That boyish woman defied him on way too many occasions. He still could not believe she managed to get past his mental defenses. All that because of a stupid kiss he did not even enjoy! She had no skill, so he had to do all the job, and she wasn't even pretty. In fact, she was very plain with her mid-length dark brown hair and common features. Besides, what differentiated her from the other mortals was her rather short size. The only thing that might be worth saving was her soft green eyes, if that.

Yet he had to admit he delighted in her fear of him. Even if she always tried to hide it behind her quick wit, she couldn't conceal anything from the god of lies. Each of her reaction to him was in fact quite intense. Which made him all the more eager to be out of this cell so he could finally carry out his threats. Her screams would sound like music to his ears. And then would come the pleasure of breaking her and her sharp tongue. He was already gloating over the mere thought of it.

Suddenly, a disturbing thought came to spoil his fun. What if she was worth saving? The memories of her childhood still echoed in his head, but he easily cast them aside. Her past very common and had nothing to do with his. It was fair for her father not to love her since she constantly reminded him that his wife had been unfaithful to him. He, on the contrary, had grown up in lies making him believe that he could be king when he could not, that he was loved when he was not, that he was a true Asgardian when he was just a monster rejected from birth and taken to be used by Odin. How fair was that?

His thoughts were cut off as the door opened to let Thor in. For once, Loki was glad to see him. He yearned to lash out at the very one who impersonated his cursed past.

"Is she asleep?"

"Your observation skills are remarkable."

Thor sighed at his brother's lack of love for him. He never missed an occasion to hurt him, no matter how small the injury was. As one of the soldier who had accompanied him opened the glass door, the god entered the cell. He paused to watch for Loki's reaction, but he was looking away, not paying any attention to him. He expected this would be the occasion for them to talk a bit, but he was disappointed and annoyed that it wasn't the case.

Thor turned his attention to Trix, and sat beside her on the bed. She seemed to sleep peacefully. It comforted Thor to see that she trusted Loki enough to do so. The blond put the chocolate and the bottle of water he brought her near her notepad on the ground. Then, though the blond wasn't renowned for his delicacy, he tried to be very careful so as not to wake up the Midgardian woman when he lifted her head to slide the pillow under it. He was very proud of himself as Trix didn't even stir in her sleep. Finally, he pushed a strand of hair that fell on her face behind her ear, and admired his well-done job.

"It seems you have become quite fond of Midgardians."

Loki's voice startled Thor who stood up.

"Indeed, I think they are very nice and welcoming people."

"Excluding her, of course."

"No..."

The god of thunder was in complete lack of understanding, and had to ask:

"Why do you say such a thing?"

Loki raised one eyebrow and cast a look of disbelief at him.

"She used her power against you when you met."

"That does not count: she could not guess my intentions. We are friends now."

The blond naively smiled at his brother, but it faded right away when Loki rolled his eyes and turned his back on him. Thor was beginning to panic. He had to think about something of interest to continue this discussion.

"But you are not interested in friendship, are you? Otherwise, why would you be courting her?"

"I am certainly not courting her."

Loki looked utterly disgusted, but at least, he was facing Thor again.

"She is a good toy, nothing more."

"She is a person," the outraged god replied angrily, making his best not to get carried away in order not to wake Trix up. "How can you treat her like this? You know she likes you."

"She does because you told her to. You are her last and only hope of being free again. She does not want to miss it."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"It is very simple: she is using you."

"What? You are thinking too much, brother."

"And you, not enough," Loki snapped. "She accepted to play a role in whatever lame plan your retarded brain came up with, and when the time will come, she will claim you are indebted towards her to make you free her from SHIELD."

Thor imagined this was probably the way it would end, but he could not and would not believe Trix was abusing his kindness. Now that he knew how much Loki excelled in manipulating others, he could not believe him anymore. All the more if it was to set him against his ally.

"You are deeply wrong, brother. She honestly wants to help you."

"Help me? And how?"

Finally, they came to the main point, the one that enraged him. Loki would never forgive that fool he once called his brother for sharing such intimate details of his life with an unknown despicable mortal.

"By knowing everything about our personal problems? Our rivalry? The only thing I would have trusted you not to spoil?!"

It's only when Thor saw the grief in his younger sibling's eyes that he realized he had made a big mistake. Perhaps one of the biggest he's ever made.

"I am sorry. I truly am. But..."

Loki could not stand the blond's look of pure regret. He was shaking with rage. Had he not been in full control of himself, he swore he would have killed him with his bare hands.

"I do not care for your excuses!" he violently cut him. "I do not want them. These memories you gave to a stranger were private matters, they belonged to us, to our family if such a thing ever existed!"

The god of mischief paused to catch the breath that anger took from him. Thor kept his gaze lowered and made no answer. Good. If his remorse was heavy enough to silence the god of stupidity and irresponsibility, then Loki could be proud of himself.

"Now that you implicated that girl in this, you do realize she shall suffer my wrath as much as you, don't you?"

As Loki saw Thor's surprised look, he realized he still overestimated him.

"Loki, no."

The god of thunder put his hands on his brother's shoulders. Only the former's look of anger and anguish kept the later from pushing him away.

"She is not like us, she is a mortal, and not even a warrior. What pride would you take in killing a defenseless woman?"

"None indeed. But I shall save myself from the shame of sparing the life of a mind-reader who invaded my privacy and openly challenged me."

Loki angrily took Thor's hands off him. The topic of his hurt pride made Loki burn with the desire to carry out his threat immediately and witness the blond's look of despair.

"Is there no way of making you change your mind?"

The god of thunder tried to sound hopeful, but his lying skills were worst than miserable.

"You know me ill, Thor," Loki firmly said with a spiteful smirk.

"Brother, do not do something you will regret."

"Now it is time for you to leave."

The Asgardian finally gave up, defeated. His heart had been lacerated by his dear brother's rejection. He only hoped asking for Trix's help wasn't another of his mistakes.

.: ~ :.

As soon as everyone was out, Loki sighed, turned toward the bed, and bitterly said:

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now."

Very slowly, I sat up and kept my head lowered to discretely have a peek at the god's reaction. He had his back turned to me, so I couldn't see his face. But from what I heard, I guessed he hasn't in a happy mood. So I didn't want to give him any pretext to lash out at me.

"When did you wake up?"

"When Thor apologized."

Then there was a tensed silence. Or at least it seemed so to me. I assumed he was thinking back about his earlier argument with his brother to know what I overheard. If he really was, since he wanted to kill me for knowing Thor's memories, he surely was wondering which way of sentencing me would entertain him the most. As he walked toward me, I felt my heart racing in anticipation of the pain that was to come.

"Get out of my sight," Loki simply ordered me.

This command startled me. I certainly didn't expect him to be merciful. But if I wouldn't pay now, I would later. Dumbfounded, I stared at him even though just a moment ago I didn't dare to meet his gaze. His animosity was mostly gone and replaced with tiredness. Yet I knew he could easily get mad, so I quickly got up and went to sit on the ground beside my notebook. I heard more than saw Loki take my place on the bed, though he didn't lay down. He surely didn't want to appear weak.

Now that I had nothing else to do, I could begin to write my report to Fury about my power. That wouldn't take long because I had already done that in details when I was a kid and that I tested my limits. I had a really good time messing up with random people, my classmates, their parents, mine, and most of all, my stupid big brother. He had been a really good subject for the most difficult techniques, and that was the only thing I would thank him for. I've always thought brothers and sisters were natural enemies, and from what I just witnessed, it was the same between brothers. The joys of family life...

When I was nearly done, the sight of the chocolate bar beside me became too tempting for me to resist. I glanced at Loki to see if his mood had improved, but he hadn't moved since he sat. As there was no way I could be discreet because of the sound of the aluminum, I decided to do as if I didn't care. Of course, the noise of the cardboard being torn earned me a glare from the god. But the call of the chocolate was stronger, and I opened the packaging as fast as I could before putting a piece of the bar in my mouth. Hopefully, I just had the time to do so before Loki snatched the rest from me. As he was near me, he took interest in the open notepad, and took it away too.

"What is it?" he distractedly asked while biting into the chocolate bar and beginning to read.

"A report about my powers. Fury said he didn't want to waste time on my lies again, so I didn't get a second interview."

"You may become a good disciple," he teased me while grinning at me.

Even if I knew he was lying, I didn't manage to repress a smile and a chuckle as I rolled my eyes. But this gave me an idea.

"Well, then, would my master be so kind as to give me my chocolate back?"

"Oh yes, do flatter me."

"You have no intention of giving it back, right?"

Loki finally looked away from the notebook to give me a playful look. He answered my question only with a pleased smirk, then continued to read.

"You're the devil himself, Loki."

"Oh, stop it, you will make me blush."

* * *

_If I do as I planned, in the next chapter will be full of action._


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the delay, I had some hesitations about the storyline which needed clarification._

_I'm glad you liked the cute argument between Trix and Loki, I feared it would be slightly OOC. But since it's OK, I'll try to write more scenes like that in the chapters to come._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

When I finished writing my report, I gave it to Loki before someone would come to retrieve it. In exchange, he was kind enough to give me the cardboard of the chocolate bar back—needless to say it was empty. Then a group of soldiers simply came to take the notebook and left right away.

Unfortunately, I was one of those people who couldn't stand doing nothing. Therefore, I was beginning to turn slightly mad. I couldn't even talk to Loki: he had laid down on the bed, and I didn't think he would appreciate being disturbed. Anyway, I had nothing to tell him. So my mind was left to wonder about my hopeless situation, Loki, and the Avengers. Speaking of the latter, I was surprised it wasn't one of them who came for the report. Thor probably didn't want to see his brother so soon after their argument. As for the others... They surely had more important things to do than wasting their time with a stranger they believed to be in a relationship with public enemy number one. I tired very hard to convince myself that their absence didn't mean anything. But being bored as much as I was and having close to no faith in humanity were making that very difficult.

Suddenly, the ground trembled violently. I gasped in fright and instinctively stared at Loki. He was calmly sitting on the bed, and the smirk playing on his lips was a bad omen.

"What have you done?" I asked with a slightly shaking voice.

The god of mischief turned to me, seemingly pleased when he saw my worried face.

"Me? Nothing."

As a roar echoed, his smile turned into an evil grin. I really hated it when he looked so ecstatic.

"The green monster, however..."

"What? You mean Dr Banner...?"

"Precisely."

That was bad news. If nobody stopped the Hulk, then he would destroy everything and we would crash. Maybe I could help with calming him down, but I highly doubted Loki would let me do that for there was no way he wasn't involved in this. I quickly thought over what was happening. Surely this was what Loki was waiting for to break out. I got the confirmation just a moment later, when he summoned a clone outside of the glass cell to use the control panel and open the door.

"Why didn't you do that ages ago?" I questioned.

"If this place wasn't being destroyed by a green giant and under the attack of my mercenaries, I doubt SHIELD would have let us walk out that easily."

Mercenaries? So his plan was to make his exit as damaging as possible. I hoped the Avengers would be fine. Yet I had no time to wonder about it as Loki grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the cell.

"But then why did you let yourself get caught in the first place?"

"For you, my dear."

He turned to me just to show me a hypocritical seducing smile. Even if I knew he was lying, I couldn't help feeling confused. Loki self-duplicated again, leaving his second clone inside the glass room which closed on him. I didn't understand what his purpose was, but he surely wasn't about to tell me. Therefore, I had no other choice than to comply with the god's will and see how it would go.

"Come here," the first double by the control panel ordered me.

It unsettled me and I didn't quite know what to do.

"Did you not hear what I just told you?" The real Loki replied as if he had been the one giving me the order.

Actually, since they were the same person, he wasn't that wrong. But it was very confusing for me and I hoped he would never self-duplicate ever again. Eventually, I complied and walked to the magical twin. All the Lokis were staring at me and chuckling at my obvious discomfort at being surrounded by them. The presence of one Loki was already enough to freak me out, so with three of them in the same room I found it rather hard to breathe.

"As I read in your report, you have the ability to feel the presence of other people."

"Yes, I do."

"Then tell me if somebody comes. I am expecting a couple of persons before we leave."

"Okay."

Having a task on which to focus helped me to quiet my stress, so I was calm enough to use my power efficiently. Though most of them were not close to us, there was a gigantic amount of restless people powered by the adrenaline of the fight. A ferocious battle was indeed taking place in the Helicarrier, but it was hard to tell who had the upper hand. Then I spotted a man, one of the evil Asgardian's minions, walking toward the room we were in.

"One of your mercenaries is coming. He's very close."

"So it was actually worth standing you all day long," Loki's clone mocked me and stroked my cheek.

Besides his words and the humiliating gesture, it was the amused looks of the other Lokis which annoyed me the most. I felt like I was back in school, being bullied and laughed at.

Finally, the man arrived as I said. Surprisingly, he didn't seem as confused as I was by all the Lokis in the room. But since he had the god's scepter in his hands, I supposed he knew who he was dealing with. He immediately gave it to the real Loki who exulted at having his prized possession back. Then the Asgardian went to hide at the back of the room, and the soldier came to inform the fake Loki beside me about the attack.

Instead of listening to him, I went back to my task of watching the way to this room in hope someone from SHIELD would come. I didn't know if it was good or bad news, but Thor was coming. Before telling the god of mischief, I decided to warn his brother about the current situation.

'Thor?'

'I am glad to hear you. Did my brother harm you?'

'No, but he's up to something.'

'Fear not, I am nearly there.'

'I mean, he's...'

Just when I was about to tell him what to expect from Loki, he pulled at my hair to expose my throat and slid the blade of the scepter under it. I whimpered as he made a small warning cut.

"Do you have nothing to tell me?"

"Thor will be here soon."

Satisfied by the information, the god moved his spear away, but yanked me to the ground. While I was still down, wiping the blood off my throat, the god opened the door of the cell. Loud footstep echoed in the corridor. And when the imprisoned clone made a move to leave the cell, I heard Thor shout "No!" as he ran straight into Loki's trap. I screamed too to warn him, but it was too late. The Asgardian had thrown himself at the illusion of his brother which disappeared as he tackled him. Finally, the door of the cell closed behind him. I sighed in despair. Though the malevolent god got what he wanted, he didn't look very pleased.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" he asked with contempt, tired of the blond's foolishness.

As an answer, Thor furiously tried to break the glass with his hammer. And I got terribly worried for him. Indeed, Fury had told me the cell was designed to drop in the void should the person inside try to destroy it. Hopefully, it only swayed. Thor dropped his head in surrender, and Loki was laughed at him in delight of seeing him so powerless.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" he asked playfully as he turned to the control panel.

Now that I knew he was about to activate the mechanism Thor just titillated, an array of questions came to me: would I be able to save him? Did he need being saved in the first place? Would it turn against me like last time? But I had no time to think about this. Suddenly, a thud resonated in the room. No one had seen him coming, and yet a SHIELD agent had managed to sneak in here and to knock out Loki's mercenary with a gun which had an excessively large barrel. Loki saw the threat was real and froze.

"Move away please," the agent ordered with a firm voice.

The god of mischief carefully did as he was told, never once leaving his eyes from his enemy.

"Do you like this?" the man said with an unsteady voice as he was breathing heavily.

Undoubtedly, he knew he was in serious danger. What he didn't know, however, was that he wasn't talking to the real Loki. I had to think very fast about my next move or that man would get killed under my very eyes.

"We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does."

The agent pulled the trigger, yet it did not fire. Instead, it began to glow. And then I saw the real Loki, getting out of his hiding with his spear, ready to strike.

"Behind you!" I shouted, pointing at the actual god of lies.

The man turned around just in time to hit the Asgardian who was taken by surprise and send to the ground. As for me, the clone effortlessly lifted me by the collar of my tee-shirt. Before he could do anything, I attacked him with my power. Since he was a clone, he was much weaker than the real Loki. Yet no sooner did I have him under my control than he disappeared. I cursed and immediately turned back to see how the fight between the man and the god was going. The latter had gotten up, holding his hands up in surrender, and was carefully backing away from the gun. Being the god of mischief, he surely had a trick up his sleeve as he always had. So I tried to break in his mind. To my utter surprise, this Loki was also a doppelganger. However, this time, it was too late to warn the agent. Just as I came to realize the nature of the enemy, the real Loki came from behind the agent to stab him in the chest.

I barely heard Thor shout in despair. The shock of witnessing a murder I could have prevented was dulling my senses. Tears were blurring my vision. My whole body was shaking. It was a miracle I could still stand on my feet. Perhaps I didn't dare to move while the killer was coming to me. His spear was red with the agent's blood. Its smell was sickening me. The bastard's gleeful face made me want to throttle him.

"This is what happens to those who stand in my way," he whispered in my ear as he walked past me.

I didn't care for his hateful words. I tried to push him away from me, but he grabbed my wrist. We stared at each other with as much intensity. Both of us silently swearing to make the other pay for what they did. Loki obviously couldn't stand my resentful and defiant stare, for he used his sleeping spell against me. Was this cowardice, or did he just want to postpone my sentence? I couldn't care less as a deep slumber invaded my mind.

* * *

_The next chapter will be quite hard for Trix, but sounds fun to write. Loki will be so mad at her..._

_Review, please? :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_What a wonderful collection of review you all send me, I'm really grateful to you all (especially booklover1498 who reviewed every chapter ;), that's so very nice of you)._

_As planned, this chapter is bloody and painful for Trix. I hope you will enjoy it better than her._

* * *

_**Part 2**_

**Chapter 10**

The more I regained consciousness, the more I felt the strong throbbing in my head. Curse Loki and his stupid spell! Why couldn't he just knock me out like any normal person would do?

When I was completely awake, I realized I was lying on a comfortable bed in a room with no light. Yet I could tell it was daytime since daylight was coming from under a door. Very slowly, I sat up and then tried to get up without swaying. Though I couldn't walk quite straight, I managed to make it to the door which wasn't locked. I didn't even wonder if the Asgardian was here. All I wanted was to get some medicine for my headache.

So I wandered in what appeared to be a flat, which was very luxurious by the way. The room next to the one I woke up in was another bedroom, then there was a corridor leading on my right to the living room. Yet I tried my luck with the door right in front of me, and by chance this was the bathroom. It was so large I thought I would never reach the other end where there were two sinks on a wooden piece of furniture. I sat on the ground then opened the cupboards. It seemed I was in luck today for this was the very place where medicines were kept. I found a tube of painkillers, and got up with some difficulty. My head was spinning again, and I had to hang on the piece of furniture to steady myself.

Just as my vision was becoming clearer, a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped out of my skin, and I slipped on the tile, sending me straight into the arms of the person I hated the most. I would have preferred splitting my skull on the ground than seeing him and his smirk again in the mirror in front of me.

"Looking for a sedative, perhaps?"

I freed myself from his grip, then went back to preparing my medicine.

"Your sleeping spell always gives me a massive headache when I wake up."

Now I could do nothing but wait until the tablet dissolves in the glass of water. It was going to be the longest minute I would ever live.

"I wouldn't have had to use that spell, had you behaved."

His mocking gaze turned into a glare, but this time I wasn't scared. I didn't know whether my headache was messing up with my survival instinct or if I was just going mad, but I was glad I could stand up to him.

"Can we argue later, please? I feel like my head is going to blow up."

"This is exactly what will happen if you do not watch your tongue," Loki whispered in my ear.

I stopped breathing when his lips brushed my skin, and I started to blush when I heard him chuckle. On the one hand, this put him in a good mood. But on the other hand, it gave me an urge to throw my medicine in his face. So I left the room as fast as I could without tripping and went to sit in the living-room. It was a vast room with an open-plan kitchen on the left, a large table in the middle, and a grand piano on the right. Beside the instrument was a TV area with a huge flat screen, a coffee table and a black leather couch on which at least six people could sit.

I sat at the table, and strangely, Loki let me wait in peace. He silently came to sit near me with his chair turned toward me. However, when I glanced at him, I noticed his patience was wearing thin. So, as soon as the tablet was dissolved, I drank my medicine in one go.

"Now we can argue."

"Are you sure you want to make things worse? No one will save you now."

"I know. But since you'll torture me for everything I've done to you until now anyway, it wouldn't make much difference to tell you that whatever your sentence will be in Asgard, I hope it will be slow and painful."

"I was ready to go easy on you, but now..."

"Why? Because you thought I might cooperate with you willingly? You killed a man right before my eyes and now I'll have to live with the fact that I failed to save him! Only in my worst nightmares would I help a cold blooded murderer to archive his senseless dream of world domination!"

Very swiftly, Loki got up and slapped me across the face with such strength that I was sent to the ground. I panted hard because of the shock, and I began to panic when I noticed my nose was bleeding. But the god left me no time to rest: he grabbed me by the collar of my tee-shirt and bended me over the table, slamming my head on it.

"This is the last time you offended me," he promised me with an angry but excited tone.

While he still maintained my head on the table, he quickly shackled my hands behind my back with handcuffs I didn't even noticed he had. I struggled with all my strength, but it was in vain. The more I moved, the more his grip around my neck tightened, allowing me less and less to breath. Then Loki came to my side, and I saw how much he enjoyed the sight of my face bathing in my own blood still oozing from my nose. As for me, I did my best to hide my pain and my terror.

"I have a present for you."

"You can shove it up your..."

I never ended this sentence, for Loki grabbed my tongue and immediately banged a nail in it. I howled a strangled scream and panted hard. At first, I was more horrified by the idea of it than by the pain. Then panic overtook me, and I foolishly pulled my head back. Of course, the Asgardian had withdrawn his hand on my neck to allow this move which only widened my wound. I heard him roar with laughter as my sore tongue began to bleed. I could no longer hold back tears of suffering and angst.

"I take it that you got the lesson," he supposed while stroking my hair in a humiliating fashion.

Though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was grinning like the madman he was. I had no other choice but to nod to show him I surrendered. Though this time, I was careful not to injure myself.

"Good girl. You deserves your present, after all."

I expected the worst from him, and it turned out I was right. Even if he unshackled me and took the nail off my tongue, he didn't let the latter go and still hold it in a firm grip. Staring deep into his eyes, I saw the sadistic was up to no good. Very slowly, as if to savor how apprehensive he was making me feel, he took a metallic object out of his pocket. As he brought it up to the level of my tongue, I realized with horror that this was a piercing. And this one had the letter L on its top. Hadn't I had thought better of it, I would have pulled away from him to prevent him from sliding the metal rod into my wound. I let him do and closed my eyes as Loki had to force the jewel into the hole to widen it. The pain was unbearable, and tears began to cloud my eyes. When he was done, he screwed a small ball onto the rod so it would remain in place. It was strange to feel the cold and foreign metal through my tongue. But right now, I could think about nothing else than the constant pain I would feel in the days to come and the bloody state in which Loki had put me.

"Open wide," he ordered me.

I swallowed my blood, and did as he told me. But I kept my eyes glued to the ground to avoid his satisfied smirk.

"It looks fine. It should help you to remember your place."

He brought his hand to my chin to close my mouth, and I nodded. His gaze lingered on me. Then it wandered on the blood spilled all around me.

"I have important business to attend to. And while I do, I want you to clean yourself as well as this room from your mortal blood. Not a spot should remain."

I nodded once again and he walked away.

.: ~ :.

Loki opened the door leading to his office and just as he was going to get inside, he glanced back at the broken girl. Indeed, there was nothing left of the witty woman he met. Now she was obedient, respectful and silent. The pain inflicted by the piercing during a day or two, and then its sole presence, would continuously remind her of his dominion over her. It had been so efficient that he worried he might have gone too far. So he shoutedfrom the door:

"And don't do anything foolish."

The unmoving girl nodded in understanding, but it wasn't satisfying for the god.

"Say it."

It's only then that she raised her fearful eyes to him. The contact lasted only a split-second, yet it was enough for Loki to tell the bloodbath had the desired effect. She opened her mouth once and closed it. Then reopened it to finally let out a timorous "Understood." Her pronunciation was slightly deformed by the metal rod which made her lisp. She looked annoyed and maybe even ashamed of this change, so she didn't look back at the god right away. But when she did, her eyes were full of tears that would soon roll on her cheeks. Though they wouldn't do in front of him. She quickly walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

That was a good thing done. Now he hoped it would go as well with Thanos to whom he had to announce the postponement of the Chitauri attack.

.: ~ :.

Once in the bathroom, I sunk to the floor with my back to the door. The tears I had managed to more or less hold back in front of Loki were now running freely down my flushed face. I had been so stupid to think I could shout at him! The truth was I hadn't even thought at all. All the resentment I held towards the god and myself had taken over my words. I had rarely been that insulting, just as much as I rarely burst out like this. But that time my emotions got the best of me.

It all began with the agent's murder. It showed me Loki's darker side, the one that enjoyed wreaking death and destruction. I had read about it in SHIELD's reports, but seeing it with my own eyes was a whole different thing. If I had witnessed it before, I doubted I would have accepted Thor's request. Not only because I knew there was no way to help his brother out of his sick mind, but also because I did not want to have false hopes. Indeed, everything I had hoped Loki to be had brutally shattered. I thought Thor was naive, but in fact, I was no better, if not worst.

It has been a while since I last felt so frail, helpless, and useless. In most cases, I had a good control of anything that happened since I had a power others didn't possess. But against Loki, I was good for nothing at all. I could barely save myself, so let alone other people. I could just watch them die! Yet I couldn't help but think that if I hadn't been so busy with the clone that attacked me, I could have saved that man. If not for my selfishness, he would still be alive! I would never get rid of this awful guilt.

All these feelings had become too much for me. I had needed to let them flow out. Unfortunately for me, there had been no one but Loki on whom I could have poured it all. And now I was covered in my own blood and I had a nasty piercing torturing my tongue. It had begun to swell and it was awfully uncomfortable. I would have to put ice on it later, but for now I needed a hot shower more than anything else. After that, I would have time to wonder about what to do next. At least I could cross one option off my list. Arguing with Loki would lead only to another disaster, and at the very worst, to death. However, it sadly seemed death was the only solution for me to get out of my current situation.

* * *

_I don't really know where I'm heading to, but I think Loki will soften in the next chapter. Maybe the bantering will be back, but maybe it will be quite depressing too. Anyway, as I said, I will just follow wherever this story leads me. I hope you will follow too ;D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you very much for the reviews, I read them everytime I don't feel like writing to motivate me._

_Do you feel up to fanservice?_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Back to his office, Loki cursed Thanos for being the rash warmonger that he was. He hadn't understood why the god had to delay the attack on Midgard even if Loki had told him over and over that the low strength of the Chitauri army would not be enough to subdue the whole planet Earth. Indeed, with Thor against him, he had to be more careful. He nearly killed him when he dropped SHIELD's glass cell into the void, but most unfortunately, the god of thunder had survived. How annoying. Loki refused to fail again because of him.

So he had asked Thanos for more soldiers. However, his request had been turned down since all the available Chitauris had already been promised to him. No matter what he had said, Thanos hadn't changed his mind and send Loki back to the mortals' world. Therefore, he needed to go to plan B: setting the Avengers against each other. In order to ensure its success, he would need the Midgardian woman's power. And in view of the mortal's reaction to her earlier punishment, he had good reasons to be optimistic about how soon he would be able to use her for his designs as he wished.

The first thing he noticed when he got out of his office was that the stains of blood on the carpet and on the table were still there. It seemed like plan B would have to wait, after all. Trix was not in the living-room, so he strode toward the bathroom.

He finally found her there, combing her wet dark brown hair, dressed only with a large towel warped around her body. As soon as she saw him in the mirror in front of her, she put her hands on the top of her left breast where the two ends of the towel met to make sure it wouldn't come off. Loki let his gaze wander shamelessly over her half-naked body. Without her baggy boyish attire, she wasn't that disgusting to look at. In fact, she was rather enticing. That woman had firm legs, hips a man could grab on to, appetizing curves, modest breasts he wouldn't refuse to paw, and a slender neck he imagined covered with red bite marks. Loki hoped she would yell at him again so he could punish her. The god of mischief didn't hide his lascivious look. It made the Midgardian blush furiously and lower her gaze to her bare feet. It was an easy game to put her ill at ease, but he found he enjoyed it greatly.

"I didn't hear you knock."

"Because I did not," he answered softly.

As Loki began to walk toward Trix like a panther toward his prey, she picked up her dirty clothes on the sink and started to leave. However, he didn't allow her to go anywhere and put a hand on her bare shoulder. Damn, her skin was soft.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood for that. Please excuse-me."

She pushed the god's arm away from her. Loki didn't even let her take a step and grabbed her by the chin to force her to look at him. He didn't expect her to answer favorably to his advances after what he had done to her, but he didn't think it would make her cry either. Her eyes glistened with tears. And her pained expression of disgust hurt his pride so much it stunned him. Finally, he let her go when she escaped his grip.

.: ~ :.

I was again in tears as I slammed the door of my room shut behind me. I hastily opened the curtains to let the sunlight in, and threw myself on the bed. I had enough of being so emotional. Right now, I was crying because Loki's lustful grin had reminded me of the amused smile he had when he killed the SHIELD agent. It was already difficult enough for me to go on, I could really do without bursting in tears every five minutes. In one night and one day, I got my life completely turned upside down, and it would surely never get back to the way it was before, even if Thor was to help me out of this mess. Moreover, I would be dead before Thor gets his beloved little brother back. I had to move on.

I was close enough to Loki to try something to stop him, and if I succeed, SHIELD would have to recognize I had the best intentions, and to finally let me go. Yet what could I do? My power was too weak to do anything to him and there was no way to signal my position to SHIELD since there wasn't a living soul my mind could reach, as if the apartment was at the top of an empty building. It would have been surprising if Loki had given me the slightest chance of escape. Or it would have been a trap. All I could do was wait for, or create, an opportunity to contact SHIELD.

Now that I was determined to stop crying and take action, I got up from the bed and began to put back my bloodied clothes on. But then, my eyes fell on the cupboard and I wondered if there was anything inside. After all, if it was there, it surely was for a reason. So I opened it and was surprised to see it contained some dresses, jackets and a pair of stilettos. There were even lacy underwear in the drawers. That was unexpected. And weird, since everything was the right size. But it was very welcomed. So I discarded all of my dirty clothes to wear the new ones. Dresses were not my cup of tea, but there were no pants in that cupboard. Besides, with the help of a miracle, I could actually manage to seduce Loki and talk him into forgetting about world domination. Well, a girl can dream.

I discretely walked to the living-room where the angry god was waiting for me, a drink in his hand, sitting on the very chair I sat on before he nailed my tongue on the table. I gulped in fear of his reaction.

When he heard the sound of my bare feet on the parquet, Loki turned toward me. Saying he was surprised would be an understatement. The moment his eyes met me, his expression changed from annoyance to amazement. Of course, I was embarrassed, though the cut of this purple dress was simple but elegant. It was hugging just as needed, showed a bit of cleavage, and stopped at the top of my knees. So it was neither provocative nor excessively covering. Yet it seemed something was wrong, for Loki still had an arched eyebrow.

"Do you often have such mood swings?"

"I... No. Not at all. In fact, I'm usually the taciturn girl no one notices."

The Asgardian then arched his other eyebrow too. I had never seen such a look of disbelief. As I felt this was going to turn into a long discussion, I sat on a chair at a comfortable distance from Loki.

"I know it may be hard to believe considering my recent behavior, but... With everything that has happened to me lately, I find it hard to remain sane."

"Is that an apology, Trix?"

I wasn't certain if I disliked the way he said my name. But one thing sure, I hated his amused tone and his grin. They made me feel as submissive as if I were his slave. However, since shouting at him was the wrong way to go, pleasing him would perhaps produce better results.

"Not really. But there sure was a more polite way to express myself."

"That will do. For now," Loki added.

He then took a sip of what looked like alcohol from his glass. I doubted he would be drinking apple juice. This thought distracted me from his eyes which began to wander on my body once again.

"Is the dress an apology too?"

"No," I answered automatically, as if it was obvious. "I mean, if I had clean pants, I would wear them."

"Do you never wear feminine clothes?" He quickly asked, sounding alarmed.

This topic was really getting on my nerves. Why on Earth was Loki interested in my wardrobe?

"Last time I had a dress on, I was four years old."

"What a shame."

His faked disappointment was followed by another sip of alcohol. If I listened to my inner-self, I would tell him to leave my panties alone. But for the sake of my survival, I kept that remark to myself.

"You really do not look as unpleasing as you might think. Especially when the only thing your wear is a towel."

That was something I didn't expect. When the towel incident happened, I thought he was merely making fun of me, but if he was bringing that back up... Could it be that he was trying to seduce me? I hoped not. I was afraid that I wouldn't have enough will to resist him if he was too insistent. No matter what he had done to me, he was still the most gorgeous man I ever men.

"Besides, as I told you yesterday, purple suits you very well."

His comparison between my bruise and my dress made me smile involuntarily. Damn, how could a merciless murderer turn into an amazing seducer? Only Loki's velvet voice and sly words could make me doubt my ability to spurn his advances just after he nailed my tongue to a table. But for now, I was still sane, so I stopped him before things get worse.

"You complain about my mood swings, but you're not that much better than me," I pointed out with a faint smile to show him it was just a playful accusation.

However, he found a way to use it against me.

"Am I? Your apology simply improved my mood. Besides, a man is always grateful when he finds an almost naked woman in his bathroom."

I tried very hard not to turn red at his remark and I took a deep breath. While Loki laughed, I had time to think about a way to turn this conversation to my advantage.

"Then if you are so grateful, maybe you could heal my tongue? Surely you can do that with your magic."

The god didn't drop his grin, but I knew things were getting serious when he pushed his nearly empty glass away.

"I will not go back on my decision to punish you, but since you apologized, I am ready to make it less painful for you."

This news should have pleased me, but since Loki still smirked, I remained on my guard. And indeed, I was right to do so, for the Asgardian pulled away from the table and motioned for me to sit on his lap. I send him a questioning look, but it was useless.

"Come, I do not bite," he simply answered.

That wasn't exactly what I feared. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes since he hadn't liked it the first time I did. Instead, I even decided to obey. If he wanted to rape me, he would have done so in the bathroom. And anyway, if he really wanted to do it, there was no way I could stop him. So I got up and went to sit carefully across Loki's lap. I did my best to avoid blushing by focusing instead on my surprise at how comfortable his leather-clad thighs were. But then one of his hands came to rest on my waist and the other on my bare thigh, just below the hem of my dress. I dared him to ask me why I didn't like skirts. I was so tensed I could barely breathe. Once he adjusted my position, he took his hand off my thigh to bring it up to the level of my mouth. I was relieved to be able to breathe again, but I was less glad to hear Loki chuckle softly at my embarrassment.

"Open wide."

I did as told, and he inserted two fingers in my mouth. Then suddenly I felt it getting freezing cold. I tried to get out of Loki's grip, but he was holding me so firmly it hurt.

"Stay still!" he ordered.

Once the shock of the surprise was passed, I stopped moving.

"The ice will make the swelling go down in no time. Then you will have no more difficulties to breathe."

I glared at him to answer his humiliating smirk. At least, I didn't feel the tingle in my tongue anymore. Hell! I couldn't feel my whole mouth anymore.

* * *

_Loki! Naughty god!_

_Next time I'll (try) to refocus on the plot ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Finally, here is chapter 12. It took me some time because I had difficulties to find the rest of the plot (I initially just thought about Loki's cell scene). Now that I know my destination, I hope that will makes me write faster and that it will be more interesting for you to read. And as always, I thanks you from the bottom of my heart for the reviews._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

With great efforts, I had managed to get my frozen mouth shut. I hoped the ice would melt soon so I could ask Loki what he intended to do with me. After the god let me get out of his grasp, I had cowardly retreated to my room where I first began to curse Loki for making fun of me all the time. Was he doing it just to have a good time, or for a greater purpose as it was often the case? But then what purpose? To make me like him? No way, I couldn't, not after what he did... Even if minus his cruel murderer side he was exactly my type, he was still a murderer. Anyway, he was only interested in my power and teasing me was far from being enough to convince me to join his side. I would never help him to destroy my own world. I really had to know why he brought me here. Maybe if I sneaked in his office I could find some answers. Though he would kill me when he finds out. But I had no other choice since I was sure to get only lies if I asked him directly.

Out of curiosity, I looked for his mind to get his position. According to the distance, I supposed he was back in his office. Besides, he seemed busy with thoughts. It wasn't a good time to talk to him, but if I wanted to rummage through the apartment, it was now or never.

Gathering all my courage, I got out of my room to Loki's one, an obligatory passage to access to the rest of the flat. It was twice as big as mine. Under large windows was a king-size bed with dark green silk sheet and pillows, and the walls were lined up with full bookcases except to make room for a huge closet. I began my investigation with the drawers of the bedside tables. I almost expected to find condoms and a copy of _World Domination For Dummies_, but there were only several small white stones. So I moved to the closet, and I stared in awe at its content.

Before me stood a mannequin which had Loki's helmet on its head and his scepter at its feet, resting on a velvet cushion. I was first attracted by the helmet as I was dying to try it on. But then, the flickering blue glow of the scepter's stone got all my attention. With my power, I felt it had a very small presence, quite similar to an embryo's. Could it be that this spear had a mind of its own? No, I would be hearing thoughts if it was the case. The only sound it made was a low hum. I knelt to get closer to it, and to my utter amazement, the hum grew louder and it flickered faster. As if it was calling to me. It never happened before. How fascinating. Completely absorbed by this mysterious phenomenon, I barely realized I was raising my hand to the glow. Then, just as I laid one finger on the blue stone, an electric shock jolted me. The ice in my mouth strangled a cry and I instinctively removed my hand. My movement was so brutal I fell back on my butt.

When I looked at my hand, it was glowing blue, just like the scepter. Stricken with panic, I shook my hand to make the glow disappear. Fortunately, it vanished in a light blue smoke. As I tried to get my rough breathing and my shaking body back under control, I looked closely at my hand. There was no mark, no stain. Nothing was wrong with it. However, somehow, I felt something had changed in me. It was annoying and worrying not to be able to put my finger on it, but as I would have to ask Loki to understand what just happened, I decided it was better to forget about it. There was no way I could tell the Asgardian what I did without loosing my head. But then, maybe I was imagining things. And sincerely, I hoped I was.

.: ~ :.

"What are you doing, exactly?"

After the incident in Loki's room, my stomach had begun to growl, which reminded me I hadn't eaten since yesterday. So now I was in the kitchen, preparing a meal I wouldn't have to chew in order not to hurt my sensitive tongue.

"Well, I'm cooking."

"I can see that."

"Then why did you ask?"

From Loki's glare, I could tell that I should have kept my reflexion to myself.

"Sorry. I suppose you meant I didn't ask your permission."

"So you have a brain, after all. I was starting to have doubts."

I should have been mad at him, but I smiled at his sarcasm, ever so slightly since it was typically the kind of jokes I usually do. It felt nice to have someone who'd understand my sense of humor. Or not. I think he would more likely throw me out of a window. I tried to hide my stupid face by checking on my boiling potatoes and carrots. Then I put the apples I just cut in a saucepan with sugar and some water. All the while, Loki carefully watched me do, as if he was waiting for me to burn myself so he wouldn't miss the perfect moment to laugh at me. As his staring was beginning to make me uncomfortable, I turned to him and offered to cook him something to eat.

"No, I have some questions for you."

"Sure."

I dried my hands and went to sit on a nearby chair. Loki was still looking intently at me. I prayed he hadn't found out about the scepter.

"I was making a copy of that report about your power, and I noticed you did not mention once how you came to know so much about it."

"I didn't feel like digging my own grave. Besides, you and SHIELD didn't seem like you needed my help to do that."

I smiled a bitter smile, to which he answered with his usual mocking grin.

"Honestly, I just supplied SHIELD with a couple of shovels."

"Except for the kiss to make everyone believe I'm on your side."

"Don't you complain about that," he dryly replied, "you took advantage of that very well. Besides, you should feel honored that I allowed you to put your lips on mine."

How dared he? I got speechless at him making a fuss for something he asked me to do. When I opened my mouth, it was full of arguments ready to get thrown into his arrogant face. Yet, instead of arguing with him, I slowly shut my mouth, then my eyes, and I sighed. Nothing would make him change his mind anyway: I was a pathetic mortal who barely deserved to breathe the same air as a princely god of Asgard. Now the mighty Loki was grinning at me, daring me to make the same mistake a second time. But one piercing was more than enough for me.

"I suppose it's not what you initially wanted to tell me, so could you please go back to this?"

"You are not even fun to toy with anymore," Loki bitterly said, disappointed.

"I would have asked you if I wanted a lip piercing."

My remark brought back a faint smile on his lips, so I guessed that after all I was still worth toying with. Though, was it a good thing?

"It was not what I had in mind, but feel free to ask me if you wish a new piercing."

I was so glad to escape the worst that I smiled more broadly than I intended to.

"Back to my question: can you improve your power?"

"Hum, I don't really know. I feel more like I'm learning to use it more efficiently. Some years ago, I couldn't take control of someone without having this person noticing my presence in their head before. However, the result also depends on the target: some people are more sensitive to my presence than others who detect me more easily."

"So you don't think you would ever be able to overpower my mental defenses?"

"No. In fact, my theory is that, as you've lived for centuries, my mortal mind can't seize it, it's too large for me. But then, maybe Asgardians just have better mental defenses than mortals, I don't know."

"But you nearly took control of Thor."

"No, I looked like I had the upper hand because I took him by surprise. But he would have won eventually, even if his mental strength doesn't match yours."

Loki smiled at the compliment I payed him without really meaning to, but didn't make any remark. He simply moved on to his next question.

"Do you know why you have this power? It is extremely rare to posses such a gift, even for an Asgardian. Maybe one of your parents is not what he or she pretends," the Asgardian suggested.

"I've never met my biological father. I suppose it comes from him."

Talking about my dysfunctional family dug up so many feelings I had buried, that I had to interrupt the discussion. I got up to resume my cooking to distract my mind. But of course, the god didn't settle for that short answer.

"Do you know who he is?"

Loki had stood up too, and was standing behind me, rather close to me. He knew he hit a raw nerve, for his voice was softer than usual.

"No. No one does."

I hoped this would satisfy his curiosity. And it did, for I heard his footsteps as he went away. Though he stopped when he reached the door of his bedroom.

"Come in my room when you're done eating," the Asgardian called.

After I acquiesced, he went in his room. Whatever he was planning to do with me, I knew I would find it out soon. And knowing Loki, it wouldn't be something pleasant.

.: ~ :.

The god of lies was patiently waiting for his prey to come to him. He had always been patient when it came to set up his plans and this was no exception, no matter how eager he was. Though he had to admit he would miss her, ever so slightly. That girl was a good distraction, and when one lives as long as time itself, finding distractions was quite an important matter. Though she was obedient and she had learned to respect him, she still had that playful spark in her eyes which he loved so much. Maybe he would keep her as a pet once he is king of Midgard. She would fulfill that role perfectly. He was already picturing her with a velvet collar around her neck, begging him to pet her.

Loki's daydreaming was then interrupted by a more urgent issue. Indeed, he had felt something was wrong with her, yet he was unable to name it. It was merely an impression, but it was a persistent and annoying one. Though what could she possibly do that could worry him? He had bought the entire building to make sure it would be empty of minds for her to use, and without her power, she was nothing more than a mere mortal. A mortal who certainly had Asgardian blood running through her veins...

When he heard Trix knock on the door, Loki got up from his bed, grabbed his scepter, and told her to come in. As she did, he had no doubt she knew that danger was coming her way. The girl was breathing too heavily and her gaze was too focused on him to be ignorant. She even naively stayed beside the open door. But there was no running from him.

"Close the door."

She reluctantly did it, and then Loki slowly walked toward her, showing her he was the one in control.

"Though the day did not begin very well for you, I must say you redeemed yourself quite well."

The Asgardian came to a halt just before her, and was surprised when she didn't lower her fearful eyes.

"But what?" she dared to ask.

Loki was glad she had the guts to do such a thing. It increased his pleasure greatly.

"But there is only one way to make you obey me slavishly. And that includes erasing your free will."

When he ended his last sentence, he brought the tip of his scepter down to her chest. Then a trail of blue light went from the glowing stone to her heart. Trix closed her eyes in anticipation. Loki waited for her to open them to see them turn black and then light blue. But when she opened her eyes again, they were still green. With a frown of bewilderment, she looked at her hands and then at the Asgardian.

"That didn't work," she finally told him.

* * *

_Performance issues are not uncommon, Loki ;)_

_How did you __(or didn't) _like this chapter? Are Trix's reactions to the scepter and Trix's unknown father interesting? 

_More Loki POV to come in the next chapter :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 is early, isn't it wonderful? I'm amazed and honored by the number of people who are reading my story. You all make me go asdfghjkl (for those who don't understand, this is the way to say "I love you" on tumblr)._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Why in the name of Odin did his spell not work? The problem could not come from him since his sleeping spell worked the day before. It had to be because of her. Even if he admitted that girl wasn't an ordinary mortal, he never thought of her as a challenge to him. Yet even Thor himself would have been helpless against this spell. What kind of creature did her mother lay with to make her inherit such a protection against his magic?

However, this wasn't the only oddity in his failure. Indeed, he had never seen something as suspicious as a target panicking because their attacker failed to make them their victim. And here, with a confused gaze, Trix was staring at her shaking hands which she often turned around as a hypochondriac senselessly looking for bacterias. She was definitely hiding something from him.

"What have you done?" Loki threateningly asked, pausing briefly between each word to urge her to tell him the truth as fast as possible.

Tough, with the blade of the scepter pressed against her throat, the girl easily understood she'd better obey.

"I... While you were in your office, I... looked for more covering clothes in your wardrobe, and..."

She went on, telling him everything about what happened when she touched his the scepter. The god of mischief listened very attentively to her and tried to do his best to contain his anger. Her punishment would come later. For now, he focused on her story which seemed rather serious. As a magician, he immediately knew what technically happened: her presence near the scepter had triggered a spell attached to it. But as for why it reacted to her in particular... The only thing both her and the scepter had in common was a mind-controlling power. And if the girl inherited her power from her father, it could only mean one thing. It seemed impossible, but if it was true, he could turn it to his advantage.

"Oh my god," Trix whispered while staring at her arm. "My wound. How come has it healed so fast?"

Loki was annoyed at having his train of thought cut, all the more when they lead him to such an important conclusion. But when he heard her, he realized with apprehension what the spell had done to her. He remembered that the injury left by the tiger's bite on her arm had just closed when she had taken off her bandage after her shower. But as the god grabbed her arm to examine it, he saw it was now almost healed. She healed too fast for a Midgardian. Her new nature may become dangerous. He had to get her under control, and he knew just the way. It would be quite radical, but he had little choice.

"What is happening to me?" she asked the Asgardian with pleading eyes.

She certainly wasn't reassured by her body having unusual and uncontrollable reactions, and her urge for Loki's answers was very welcomed.

"I am not sure. I need to go and ask someone to confirm my theory, and you are coming with me."

"Really? But where? And how?"

The poor girl was now the personification of confusion, and her state wasn't going to improve.

"That is none of your concern. All you have to do when we arrive is to keep in mind that if you use that sharp tongue of yours to make any witty remark, you will regret it bitterly. Understood?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

Loki noticed with annoyance she was getting used to his warnings and threats, but their trip would undoubtedly remind her to fear him.

"One last thing before we leave."

With his magic, he added a leather jacket, tights and boots to her outfit so she wouldn't freeze where they were going. It was funny to see the girl startled by the golden glowing light which went from her shoulders to her feet. When it disappeared, she looked at her herself, surprised but obviously pleased.

"Nice," she simply whispered to herself.

Her adaptability was really beginning to annoy him.

"Hold on to the scepter," Loki finally instructed her.

He warped one arm around her shoulder and Trix slightly hesitated to obey, but did it all the same. And instantly, they were gone.

.: ~ :.

The apartment suddenly turned into a completely unfamiliar landscape. The sky was inky, full of shining stars, and the ground was just as dark. All around us, there was only a barren land of rocky masses and dust. The wind was cold, but it was bearable thanks to my news clothes. Loki removed his arm from my shoulders and whispered to me to stay near him and keep my mouth shut at all cost. I immediately nodded. I never had the intention to do otherwise.

As he slowly began to walk while watching his surroundings, I glanced up at him. And the Asgardian's face was as alarming as the landscape was chilling. For the first time, I saw fear in Loki's eyes. Instinctively, I clung on to his arm. When I realized what I just did, I expected him to push me away. But he didn't. He just briefly looked at me, then walked on. Good. If there was something dangerous enough to frighten the god of mischief, I'd better be as close to him as possible when it shows up. Surely, he wouldn't let me get hurt by anything other than him. Would he?

"Did my master not already give your his answer, Asgardian?"

The very raspy voice coming from behind us send a chill running down my spine. As Loki turned around, my feet followed the movement. Without him, I don't think I would have been able to move at all. Yet when my eyes stopped on the creature who talked, I hid even more behind the god's broad shoulders.

The alien wore a strange dark dress lined with gold which hid his feet. I could tell he was a man since at the level of his chest, his garment was made of a transparent material instead of black leather like the rest of the dress. His skin was a truly horrible sight. It was light purple, almost gray, and its layer was very thin as, on his bare forearms, his lean muscles were bulging and his veins were apparent. But the worst was his face. It looked like it had been burned. Maybe that was the reason a hood covered his head and a strip of fabric was warped around the top his face. It only left the tip of his nose, mouth and chin to be seen. Besides, a high metal collar was encircling his neck and cupping his chin. Finally, two golden bars crept up on either side of his mouth, the lips of which seemed to have been cut off as they were flat and bright red. Needless to say I was glad he ignored the inferior being I was.

"He did. I come back here with another problem. The scepter cast a spell on its own on this young Midgardian," Loki announced while grabbing me by the collar of my jacket to drag me before him. "And because of that, the power of will detained by the scepter has no effect on her."

"What help do you expect us to bestow on you?"

"I ask you nothing more than to confirm that she is the daughter of Erland."

When he heard this, the alien straightened his stance. He certainly was surprised by Loki's announcement, and the god seemed satisfied with his theatrical announcement. As for me, since I had no idea who the Asgardian mentioned, I only raised an eyebrow. I never really cared that much about my real father since he abandoned me right after my conception, but I was still intrigued by what I could learn about him.

The alien then began to walk toward me, fixing me with what should have been his eyes. I did my best to contain my fear and steady my heavy breathing. Anyway, there was no way out and Loki had a strong grip on my jacket. I was lucky he wasn't holding my neck instead. The monster stood now barely one foot away from me, and my teeth were beginning to clatter. So, when he raised his hand to the level of my face, I jumped back and inevitably bumped into the god. He still held me firmly in place, but now he needed both his hands locked on my shoulders. I swore that if the alien touched me with his disgusting flabby-skinned hand, I would faint.

"I indeed feel her aura to be stronger than a mere Midgardian's. However, it does not match an Asgardian's. What is your supposition based on?" he asked.

He then began to circle us in a very disturbing manner. And I was happy that at least, I wasn't the one to have my back on him. Though I was still tensed as hell since only Loki could bring us back to the safety of the apartment.

"My first clue is her mind reading and controlling power which a common Midgardian could never have. When she informed me of her missing and unknown father, I concluded that she was mixed-race. And then there is the scepter which reacted to her, and even refused to do her harm. Is it not Erland who forged this weapon?"

"Yes it is. And his magic is powerful enough to have been passed on to a mortal child."

The alien paused, and seemed to examine me from head to toes though I didn't know how he could see anything since his eyes were covered. But I was glad they were: the mere thought of having this monster's eyes staring at me was making me sick.

"What about the spell?"

"It awoke her Asgardian nature. I ignore how much power it released, but it already began to accelerate her healing process."

Then, part of me was really Asgardian? I had a god's blood running in my veins? I found it hard to believe, but as Loki said, my wound was a proof of it. What other weird things would my body do?

"These facts lead clearly to the conclusion you reached, I hardly see what more I can do for you."

"My only problem is that I was told Erland was long-dead, executed by Odin himself for helping the Allfather's enemies after he was cast out."

"Then it seems Odin has kept more than one truth from you. Erland was indeed banished, but never killed. After forging his last known masterpiece, the very scepter you hold in your hand, he simply vanished into thin air. He must still be alive, for such an ambitious man would not die in silence. Was my answer satisfactory?"

"Very much."

"Before you leave, I have one advice for you: get rid of her."

These four words immediately shook me out of my thoughts about my father. My panic was back in no time, and even stronger than before.

"You can not allow yourself to get involved in Erland's designs. Not now. I hope there is no need for me to remind you of the more pressing issue you have to take care of."

"No, I have quite a good memory. By the way, I am glad to tell you I now have a solution to find the missing strength I need to add to the Chitauri army. Do you know any of Erland's enemies who would be interested in giving me soldiers against the daughter of Asgard's legendary blacksmith?"

If I thought I hit rock bottom before, then now I was digging. And most probably, I was digging my grave. Or even worst. The countless possibilities I came up with, each one more horrible than the last, were making me dizzy. Could Loki leave me to a fate worst than death?

"I can think of a few names. Do you want us to take care of the deal?" the alien asked.

"I will think about it. For now, the names will be enough."

"As you wish."

As the monster replied, a sealed rolled paper appeared in his hand and he handed it to the god of mischief. The god seized it but the alien didn't let go of it.

"You have been very lucky to find such a rare treasure to exchange against an army. But do not forget the wheel will easily turn if the Tesseract is not ours soon."

Then, just as fast and inexplicably as we got in this inhospitable land, Loki and I were back to the apartment, though I felt like I lost a part of me on the way. My whole body was shaking. My eyes were wet with tears a miracle was preventing me from spilling. I barely had enough strength to breathe. In short, I was devastated. By the fear of being handed to that monster or another. By what they would do to me. And most of all, by the grin playing on Loki's lips as he delighted in my despair.

* * *

_So, was The Other (as the alien is called) creepy enough? I had one hell of a time to describe him but finally it came out quite well (I hope this is not auto-satisfaction)._

_I looked for a blacksmith god in Norse mythology, but I only found dwarfs. So I created d__addy Erland to make it genitically__ believable for Trix to be his daughter._

_Now I can't wait to write next chapter because of how much Loki will torment Trix._


	14. Chapter 14

_I didn't know I would write so quickly, but you can thank the weather for it: it's too hot to get out so I don't really have anything else to do. In this chapter, Trix tries to make Loki open his heart, so __I hope you'll enjoy this side of the story._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Apparently, their trip had had the desired effect on the girl, for she looked like the breathing definition of misery. Loki was very satisfied by having done such a good job, and he was particularly proud of her gloomy eyes as she glanced up at him. The more desperate she was, the easier it would be for him to manipulate her and make her surrender to him. Then she would obey him as loyally as a dog.

His ally, The Other, working under Thanos' orders, was wise in asking him to trade the Midgardian against an army. Yet he thought better of it. Involving a third party when he already had difficulties to handle the second wasn't necessarily a good thing. Of course, if an agreement could be reached, no Avenger would be able to stop him. But if it couldn't, if he was betrayed, he would lose everything: his war, Trix, and maybe even his life. Besides, the woman would be one of his most useful tools: with her mental power and the magic unleashed by Erland's spell, Loki would be able to do anything. She would complete him.

But first, he had to bring her to her knees, to make her beg him to keep her. Then a simple spell of loyalty would make sure she never disobeys him. However, she still wasn't even crying. How disappointing. Yet the god mischief had more than one trick up his sleeve.

"That was a pleasant journey, wasn't it? I hope you liked it, for it will not be your last," he pointed out while unsealing the list of names The Other gave him.

He pretended to read it, and discretely glanced at the girl whose only move had been to drop her head, thus concealing her face with her hair. Maybe she still was in a state of shock. In which case he needed to shake her out of it. As he put a hand on her shoulder, she immediately raised her head but didn't look at him. Then Loki asked:

"Did you hear me?"

He barely finished his question when the mortal shoved his arm back and silently strode out of the room. Indeed, she was in a state of shock. To make sure she didn't do anything stupid, he went after her and found her curled up in a ball at one end of the couch, sobbing quietly. Loki sighed and hesitated to go and talk to her right away. She was more fragile than he thought. Finally, he decided to leave her time to recover so he wouldn't talk to a wall.

.: ~ :.

I was relieved when Loki slammed the door of his office shut. Right now, I really didn't feel like talking, and most of all, not to the guy who wanted to sell me. Once again, I had to stop whining and think about what to do to end up in the least problematic situation. This was becoming a habit. Thankfully, I wasn't turning mad as I went along. Instead, I managed to get my feelings under control faster. I didn't even shout at Loki this time. Eventually, I was heading in the right direction.

Now, about my options, I knew one thing for sure: I didn't want to get tortured by freaky aliens. Hell, I didn't even want to see them. The last one had been more than enough for me. Then what could save me from them? Certainly not an exterior help. From what I understood, my father was a wanted outlaw who wasn't about to get out of hiding soon. The Avengers only cared about Loki. As for Thor... None of them would be on time anyway to save me from whoever the god of mischief would choose.

Maybe my power and my newly acquired magic could help. By the way, I guessed that now they were one and the same thing. I wondered if I could do the same spells as Loki, like the one that blew up the police car. That would be great. Anyway, even if my Asgardian half reinforced my mind power as I supposed, I doubted I could overpower a god who had millenniums of practice. Keeping a low profile about my magic would be best for now. If I failed to take control of Loki and alert SHIELD, I wouldn't get away with just a broken nose.

So, the only thing left that I could do was to prove the Asgardian I was worth keeping so he would change his mind about trading me. Before he learned he couldn't use his scepter to control me, he had another design for me. Then he may still have use for me. However, I hardly knew how to convince Loki I was worth an entire army of destructive aliens who could lay waste to an entire city in the blink of an eye. Moreover, I wasn't sure to what extent I was ready to be persuasive. Yet what choice did I have?

.: ~ :.

The god of mischief was studying the list of names when he heard the piano playing. It could only be Trix, and as she kept playing the same notes, he supposed she was trying to remember how to play a specific song. This one was a Midgardian song so famous it was played and sung even in Asgard. Since she recovered enough to use the piano, he discretely went to check on her, making no sound to give away his presence. As he was just several feet behind her, he could hear her alternatively swear and sing softly along the music depending on whether she remembered the notes or not. The contrast between the two was rather amusing. Then the god's chuckle finally got him noticed.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask for your permission. Again."

The Midgardian looked so guilty when she realized what she did, that she turned back to the piano to escape Loki's gaze. Yet he had enough time to notice she was much less dismayed than he thought she would be.

"You recover quickly."

"It's more a facade. I try not to think about... what hurts or worries me. I fear I'd become mad, or even suicidal, if I do."

For a split second, Loki wondered if every Midgardian woman was as complicated as her, or if he hit the jackpot, for he often misunderstood her mood even if it was very rare for him to misread someone. He'd have to correct that, because if she killed herself, he would be back to square one. Therefore, he decided to begin softly with her, and surprised her by coming to sit beside her on the piano bench.

"I am ready to forgive you if you..."

Loki purposefully made her wait for the answer, and was rewarded with her suspicious look.

"If you sing your song for me."

"What?" she asked, completely puzzled by his request. "I don't sing very well, and I still lisp because of the piercing. Besides, I don't even remember how to play it."

The god tutted as he reached in his pocket for a very small white stone. Then he told her to put out her tongue, he squeezed the rock effortlessly until it was sand, and he finally let it fall on her tongue.

"Feeling better?" the Asgardian asked even though the confusion of the Midgardian proved the magic worked.

"It... Yes. How..."

"It is called a healing stone. Once crushed to powder, they can close any wound. They are quite handy, even for Asgardians," he casually explained.

Then his tone changed to a more menacing one.

"But they are also very rare. So now that your tongue is completely healed, you would better not refuse my demand again."

Poor Trix was so intimidated by Loki's tall shape leaning toward her that she barely dared to remind him of the other reason she turned down his request. As he knew she would accept if he solved this problem, the god of mischief asked her to stand so he could sit in the middle of the bench. When he started playing the introduction of _Hallelujah_, the mortal girl's jaw dropped.

"How do you know that song?"

"Gods need entertainment, and some Midgardians' songs are worth of our attention," he simply answered. "Now let me hear your sweet voice," he urged her, grinning at her.

Trix raised her eyebrows, undoubtedly questioning his compliment. Yet, when the chorus part began, she closed her eyes and began to sing with a wavering voice. For sure, her voice wasn't exceptional, but she didn't sing out of tune either. Next came the refrain, and from then on she kept on building confidence. Along with her courage came feelings she finally dared to let pour from the bottom of her heart. Without a doubt, she had a strong emotional link to that song. And that compensated for her common voice. At the end, Loki thought she would even start to cry. But at the last note, when he turned to her, she came back to Earth. Which means she turned as red as a beet and had to hide her face with one hand.

"It was not that bad, was it?" the god of lies asked with a smirk.

He was sure she would start arguing, and she opened her mouth to do it. However, she closed it at the last moment and thought better of it. Instead, she looked at him with her daring eyes and insolent smile. That woman obviously had something in mind. Had she reached the conclusion she needed him to keep her? Would she try something? He thought so as she came back to sit beside him. The game would finally begin. And in the end, she would beg him.

"That's because I had a wonderful musician to accompany me," she said while tinkling the piano without glancing at him.

"Trying flattery again?"

"I was being sincere," she assured him, looking earnestly at him before turning her head back to the piano. "I never thought a future word ruler would be sensitive enough to play music so well."

"What do you mean?" the god of mischief asked in a firm tone.

He was far from being pleased by what she implied. Whatever that was, she was being intrusive. And it was far from being the way she would ingratiate herself with him.

"That... Even though you've killed people, you have a heart."

Her voice got so low and hesitant after his question that he barely heard her. Yet she managed to smile at him, even if it was very faint and brief. Loki was disconcerted. How could she say something like that after all he's done and was about to do to her? She should hate him. No, she was doing it on purpose. He clearly noticed she was trying to attract his sympathy, but he would have none of that.

"I advise you not to speak as if you know me, mortal. That could have dreadful consequences. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

Before Loki could say anything, she was already fleeing to her room. Though she sounded serious about her apology, he was beginning to question all her words and doings. Anyway, he had to make sure she understood her position was far beneath the god he was.

.: ~ :.

Day had turned into night, and with everything buzzing in my mind, I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning in my bed every time something I didn't want to think about cropped up in my head, and it really wasn't helping.

Loki and his selling me to a bunch of aliens was the first entry on the long list of things that prevented me from sleeping that night. I had decided to try to reach him and get him attached to me in order to predispose him to the idea of keeping me. In the long term, it would be extremely useful to me. If I wanted to have a say later, I had to show him now I was his equal and not his dog. However, it was rather risky since he could easily get annoyed by me and want me away all the more. I got a demonstration of that this evening. That was why I chose to leave him alone for the rest of the day. To let him time to think about what happened.

This was the first time I wanted so badly to get into someone's mind. I would have sold my soul to know what Loki thought about me and if my plan was working. Even if my piano approach failed at first sight, I couldn't help but think he'd eventually change his mind. And because of that, I was having insomnia just when I needed to get rest to be able to think correctly the following day.

I hesitated to go to the kitchen and get a drink since I had to cross Loki's room first. The first problem was that Loki was actually in it, and since there was no light coming from it, he was most probably asleep. The second problem was I wasn't dressed decently. To be comfortable to sleep, I had decided to wear only Stark's tee-shirt, thought it was still stained with blood, and my panties. Or actually, the one I found in the closet.

Finally, I couldn't cope with my nearly delirious mind and opened the door. If Loki sees me, it would at least make him laugh at me and improve his mood. The god seemed asleep, but as soon as I began to tiptoe toward the exit, he stopped me.

"What do you think you are doing?" I heard him say in his deep commanding voice.

I couldn't see him in the dark, but it was easy to guess he wasn't pleased by my sneaking in his room.

"I'm... just going to the kitchen."

"No. You are coming here."

This time, he had used a tone as soft as compelling: his predatory tone. So, he... he could see me. And I was pretty sure he had patted his bed when he said 'here'. As I wasn't moving an inch, still under the shock of what he wanted me to do when I was so scantily dressed, the god teased me again.

"I will have to punish you harshly if you do not obey me quickly."

This very remark said with his velvet voice immediately send a shiver down my spine. If I annoyed him this evening, I was definitely going to pay for it tonight.

* * *

_I hope the piano part wasn't too heavy because even if it's slow and maybe awkward, it's important. Trix finally begins to make him come out of his shell._

_I think the writing of next chapter will take more time, because, besides making Loki open his heart a little more (just so he won't shout at Trix this time), I still have no defined idea of what I want to do with this bed scene. You're welcomed to leave suggestions, just so I know what you expect or want to read. Besides, I'd particularly like to know what you'd think about a M rated scene (would it ruin the atmosphere of the story? Add something? This kind of stuff). It's really hypothetical since I didn't really think about what to do with this scene. Maybe Loki will shove Trix out of the bed and shout "Loki'd" when she hits the ground._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I finally complied, not letting Loki the joy of dragging me into his bed. I walked very slowly toward it, but not only because I couldn't see where I was going. I also took advantage of those precious seconds to quiet my madly pounding heart. If I was calm enough to be my normal infuriating self, maybe Loki would lose any physical interest he might have had in me.

"You can not see me?" asked the god, sounding surprised.

"And you? Do you see me having fun pretending to be blind?"

Just as I finished my second question, a blue flame appeared in the Asgardian's palm, lighting up his none too pleased face. He was sitting in the middle of his bed, leaning against the headboard, and... and he was topless. I was taken aback by the sight of his lean yet broad and slightly muscular chest. Besides, his skin seemed to be awfully pale, but it may be a trick of the blue light. The last thing I noticed before I dropped my head was the fact that the silk sheet prevented me from knowing whether the god slept naked or with pants.

"I'm sorry," I began to apology in hope he would buy my embarrassment was only regret about my sarcasm. "I cannot sleep and I don't feel very well."

"How so?"

"Nothing serious. I just wanted to go get a glass of water, not medicine."

"Then go, but be quick."

I didn't know if he was worried or suspicious, but I was glad he let me go. It let me some time to recover my composure. Of course, even if I was a virgin, I wasn't as pure as a unicorn. I had seen my male coworkers shirtless several times at the zoo. My problem was that Loki had nothing to envy them. His bare chest made him look like the handsome powerful male he was. And yet, at the same time, without his heavy armor, the dangerous god almost looked frail and vulnerable because of his exposed milky skin. As I walked back from the kitchen after drinking some water, I chose to keep in mind this last image of him. However, it was very difficult to do so, since, when I opened the door of the room, Loki was waiting for me with his flame still in his hand and his wolfish grin playing on his lips once again.

"Now no more talking and come near me," the god pressed me.

It was rather strange yet utterly justified that the Asgardian reminded me of the felines I worked with. They were as beautiful as dangerous, often making me forget they were killers and that I had to remain on my guard. Right now, one particular surviving tip when facing a predator came back to my mind. You must never show them your fear, least they think you're their prey and they jump at your throat. So, as I walked to Loki, I took a deep breath, stilled my trembling limbs, and emptied my mind. I ignored the god who was watching me intently as I slipped between the sheets.

Once I was comfortably settled, the Asgardian's magic flame disappeared, leaving us in the dark. Despite my very new resolution to stay calm, I realized how tense I actually was. But that was nothing compared to the soaring panic Loki threw me into as he warped one arm around my waist to pull me close to him. I now had my back pressed against his chest, his arm was still embracing me, and my heart was dancing lambada. But since every cloud has a silver lining, I was glad to find out that Loki was wearing pajamas bottoms.

"Are you that afraid to lose your virginity?" the Asgardian chuckled in my ear.

"If you want to rape me, please do it now and have done with it," I managed to spat out.

"That never was my intention. I will not bed you except if you ask me very very nicely," he said in a smutty tone, moving his hand, previously resting on my stomach, downward to my naked thighs.

I immediately tried to jump out of bed, telling him that I was going back to my own bed since I wasn't needed in his. However, he effortlessly grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back to him as if I was a teddy bear.

"Do not be disappointed, my dear, I granted you the privilege of sharing my bed only to make you stop moving and being noisy so I could get some sleep. Your fear is a well-deserved bonus," he finally added in a whisper, brushing my ear with his lips.

I took a deep breath and repeated to myself that there was nothing to fear since he was just playing with me. But that wasn't enough to make that little voice at the back of my head shut up. It kept telling me, or more exactly, reminding me, that Loki was a liar. Yet what could I do against the god of mischief if he... if he didn't want to let me go? Well, since I was stuck against him, I might as well make the most of it.

"How will you cope after you sell me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, if I'm not here, who will you make fun of and sexually harass?"

"I can spare a good toy if it is to get a good army."

"You could also get another enemy to fight. How do you know the one you're going to sell me to won't deceive you?"

As the conversation was getting serious, Loki seized my arm to turn me around and make me face him. Or so I thought because I still couldn't see him.

"No one tricks The Trickster."

His tone was dangerous, and his grip on my arm tighten to the point my skin would bruise. Yet I couldn't stop pleading my case so soon. I had nothing to lose. The god would not waste time to make the deal.

"Then when I broke through your mental defenses with a simple kiss...?"

"I underestimated an insect. I know those I will be dealing with tomorrow. Now that you talk about it, I may even let you choose the first to hear my offer. I still hesitate between Sarkas, lord of a fierce half-dragon half-human race, and Tassar, leader of an undead army. But in the end, I am sure that as both of them would be equally delighted to torture you, they would reach an agreement. When the first is done with you, the second will gladly take your rotting corpse to get his share. Is living forever in pain at the hands of a monster not a good prospect?"

I shuddered with terror at Loki's vision of my future. Of course, he laughed at my fear. And I had no doubt he would laugh just as loud, if not more, when he hands me to the lizard or the living corpse. I thought for a moment that this would be more than I could stand. I could distinctly hear my quickening breathing, and my eyes were wet with tears. Yet my curiosity was stronger than my grief for my possible fate. I had to know if I was doomed.

"Can I..."

My voice was so shaky and hoarse that I barely recognized it.

"Can I ask you one last thing?"

No answer came. But Loki slightly loosened his grip on my arm. So I went on.

"You took me with you out of SHIELD for a purpose. Surely you had a plan to use me. To use my power. What happened to it?"

The moment I finished my question, the Asgardian let go of my arm. Half a second later, he was clasping my head in both of his hands, roughly pulling it to him. I could feel his breath, heavy with anger, on my face.

"I forgot it the moment I realized your bratty, insolent, and insufferable self could not get turned into the respectful and blindly obedient dog you should be!"

Loki finally shoved me aside, probably in fear his hands would suffocate me before he could stop them. I knew I should be crying, begging him to change his decision. But right now, I only had one thing in mind. And the strength of it was such that it obliterated all the rest.

"Then... It's because you hate me. Right?"

"What?"

"You perfectly know that involving these monsters is more dangerous than it's worth when I could be useful to you and pose you no threat. So if you don't keep me, it's because you can't stand me."

"Do not talk about what you do not know," he warned me.

"Loki, I'm not stupid. We both know you just have to threat me to make me obey. It may not work as well as the scepter's spell, but as long as you don't ask me to commit a murder, I would do as you tell me. Besides, what could I do against a god, with the power of only half an Asgardian?"

Once again, Loki remained silent. I finally noticed how my emotions were tightening my throat, practically choking me. So I took a moment to quiet myself, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. But that was short, for I still had things to get off my chest.

"I'm so sorry for being the pain in the neck that I am. I know I'm hard to put up with: I'm antisocial, mocking, and cynical. But could you please consider keeping me? I would obey, I would keep my trap shut, and never bother you ever again. I would..."

My voice trailed off, but I strove to go on.

"Please, please don't leave me into the hands of these monsters. I... I want to stay with you."

By the time I finished, my tears were running freely down my cheeks. There was no point in drying them. I could not stop them. Though I would have done so, had I the strength. I hated to appear so weak in front of Loki. But desperation got the best of me. Nothing mattered anymore.

But then I felt Loki's fingers running through my hair. The gesture was so soft and unexpected I first thought I imagined it. I realized it was true when the Asgardian smoothly pulled me close to him and carefully put me back to bed. I couldn't believe what was going on. How could he, after everything he just told me, hold me in a gentle embrace against his chest and pet my hair almost lovingly while he patiently waited for me to stop crying?

"I am a monster too, you know. Why would you want to stay with me if not to save your skin?" the god asked when I got quieter.

His voice was very neutral. Too neutral not to hide something. So I leaned on my elbow to see his face. My eyes had gotten used to the dark, but it wasn't enough for me to make out his expression. All I knew was that he was lying on his back, his face turned to the ceiling.

"You are not a monster, Loki," I answered in a low tone, as my voice was tired from all these emotions. "It's true you've killed people, but that make you a criminal, not a monster. Monsters have no feeling besides hatred. And I know it's not your case."

"I thought I told you not to speak as if you know me."

His tone was getting very annoyed. But I didn't want to lose this opportunity to have a heart-to-heart talk.

"I know. And I'm sorry to do it again. But I have seen Thor's memories. And that is enough for me to tell there is more to you than meet the eyes."

"What are you trying to prove? That I'm the nice little brother he thought I once have been but never was? Whatever he promised you to do that, you'd better forget about it."

The Asgardian's commanding tone finally silenced me. He wouldn't talk to me now that he was back in his shell of suspicion and hatred. But would he listen? While I wondered about it, I absent-mindedly snuggled into the hollow of his shoulder, as if the gesture was completely natural to me. The Trickster didn't move an inch then, but he stiffened a bit when I entwined my fingers with his. Now that I knew I had his attention, I took a deep breath and got all I had left off my chest before I changed my mind. For once, I had to be honest with myself.

"I'm quite fond of you, Loki. Even if you hate me."

Loki stayed silent again. Instead of talking, he just moved uncomfortably. I would give anything to know what was going through his mind at this very moment. But that was impossible. So I went on.

"I do because I know what it's like to be a misunderstood and mischievous liar with family issues. So I stupidly thought that, together, we could... I don't know."

I laughed at myself for being so naive. I though I would never be that way again. God, what Loki could do to me...

"We could what?" he ask dryly.

At first, I though he was mad at me for what I just said. But then he would have told me to shut up. So, maybe he actually wanted to know what dumb idea I had.

"We could stand together against the world?"

I smiled at how foolish I sounded. How could I even think about running away with a wanted god of lies who yearned to rule the Earth? Just when I was about to tell Loki to forget about it and to get on my knees to beg him to keep me, he sat up.

"I would love to," he simple announced.

"What?"

"Fight against the world with you."

* * *

_I'm so sorry, last chapter was a false alarm for smutty content. Damn, finally, there's not even a kiss. Well, there was one before I rewrote the end, but I had to get this trading issue settled. I hope the Loki feels make up for the lack of smut._

_Now I don't dare telling you what will be in next chapter. All I can tell is that I wrote a funny dialogue about chocolate__, but as it didn't fit the serious tone of this chapter, I'll try to use it later._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

My jaw dropped when I heard Loki's words. Obviously, we had a different conception of 'standing together against the world'. I didn't know if he was sincere about it, but if it meant he wasn't going to hand me to the monsters, I wasn't about to contradict him.

"But before I allow you to fight by my side," he added, "I need you to sign this loyalty contract. Just in case you change your mind and decide to side with the world. Then I promise you I will not sell you."

All of a sudden, both the Asgardian's hands were full. In his left one, he was holding the same blue flame as earlier, and in his right one was now an unrolled scroll. I hesitantly took the contract to read it. But it only stated that the signatory was making commitment not to betray Loki Laufeyson. My guess was that he didn't want me to know what I could and could not do. But I tried my luck anyway.

"What does this contract requires me to do, exactly?"

"It will simply prevent you from harming me in any way. No lie, no disclosure of information, no refusal to obey orders, and of course no attacking me."

"And, what happens if I don't respect the contract?"

I hoped Loki was lying about the extent of power my commitment would have on me. If he wasn't, I would have to face serious dilemmas later.

"If you do not, it will kill you," the god told me with a grin that widened as he spoke. "But that is if you are lucky. If you are not, I would personally see to it that you get the punishment you deserve."

I still questioned his honesty, but there was no doubt he would enjoy his new power over me. However, I had little choice but to surrender. And yet, one thing was troubling me.

"Would it be too much to ask for one condition?"

"It depends on what you want."

"Is it possible to add 'as long as killing people is not required'? I wouldn't be able to live with blood on my hands."

Loki arched an eyebrow, and turned his head away from me, seemingly considering my request. Waiting for his answer was torturing me.

"All right."

I was relieved to hear his approval, yet I wouldn't thank him until he said the deal was done. Since he knew I was trapped, I was expecting him to ask me a favor. And of course, he did.

"But in exchange, I want your virginity."

"Excuse-me?"

I thought I should have seen that one coming, but my mind had kept telling me that his sexual harassment was just a game for him. However, it turned out he was serious about it this time.

"I just want a proof that you mean what you said. If you really like me, then this should not be a problem for you. Besides, I know you want it as much as I do."

"Wow wow wow. Firstly, I said I liked you, not loved you and even less wanted to have sex with you, I don't know what gave you this idea. Well, if it's because I sneaked into your room while not wearing pants, just know that this wouldn't have happened if I had been able to sleep or if you had put pajamas in that damn closet. Secondly, I was sincere about what I told you, this wasn't part of a plan to make you keep me, even though I admit I'm glad you changed your mind about exchanging me. I really feel close to you because I see a part of myself in you, and when I said 'stand together against the world', I didn't mean taking over the world with you, but... Just being with you. Talking about our problems, and solving them together..."

The more I talked, the more awkward I felt, and the less I could look at him in the eye. So I ended up blushing in shame, staring at my hands. But as Loki remained silent, I ventured a glance at him. Of course, he had his mocking mask on his face. Who knew what he was hiding behind his smirk and raised eyebrow? He was probably holding himself back from laughing at me, and I understood him.

"Just give me that damn contract already."

"Do we agree on the terms?"

Both my condition and his magically appeared on the piece of paper. I sighed at what I was about to do. I knew I would regret it one day.

"Yes, you won, so let me sign."

"Did you not forget a word?"

"Please."

I didn't hide my exasperation but the god didn't seem to mind. He surely was too busy gloating over his success to even notice it. With the flick of a wrist, a small dagger appeared in Loki's hand. He quickly flipped it, caught it by its blade, and held its handle out to me. Did he mean I had to sign with my blood? I looked up at him with a questioning look, to which he answered by a nod and a smirk. This time, I wouldn't give him reasons to laugh at me. I took the knife in a firm grip, and made a small cut at the tip of my index. Then I pressed around the small wound to get more blood out. The Asgardian handed me the scroll, and I finally applied my digit on it. When I took it off, my name mysteriously appeared beside the blood stain I just made. I had no time to marvel at it since Loki snatched it and made it disappear in the same magical way he created it.

"Back to bed, now. You need sleep."

"Sleep?"

"I know you are eager to have a god all over you, but tomorrow will be a busy day. And as you are only half Asgardian, you still need to sleep as much as a mortal," Loki explained casually while making himself comfortable in his bed.

As for me, I was too dumbfounded to do like him. I first had to decide whether I was more mad at him because he was being pretentious or because he sounded like he never intended to trade me at all. Both were the right answer.

"So you're just going to torture me with not letting me know when you will claim my virginity?"

My supposition made him laugh, and I didn't really know how to react. It was strange how all the tension I accumulated suddenly disappeared. I was almost going to laugh with him.

"I did not think of it this way. I just do not want to exhaust you all night long."

This time, though I blushed, I did not hold back my chuckle. I even took my place back in the crook of his shoulder.

"Says the god of lies whose current favorite game is to laugh at my misery."

"I hate it when you do that," he warned me through his gritted teeth.

"Do what?"

"Get used to someone or doing something you feared a minute ago. Particularly when I am involved. Sometimes you act as if you do not fear me at all."

"Does it annoy you that I like you?"

"You are completely irrational. I do not understand how you can get so careless with me after I just made you sign a contract allowing me to take your virginity as I please."

"Well, now that you promised not to sell me, I can tell you that sometimes you're a real jerk and I absolutely hate you for being a murderer. But," I quickly added before he cut me, "when you're not threatening me, I really feel good with you. You don't look at me with disgust, I can talk to you about my power or my misdeeds without fear of being scolded, and I'm never bored with your constant teasing. It's the first time in my life that I find someone who makes me completely feel at ease. It's just too bad that these moments when you don't freak me out are so rare."

I was glad Loki didn't reply with a snappy remark. That meant he understood, or at least that he was trying to understand. I hoped he was. I felt a bit stupid to talk about the way I felt about him since I hardly ever talk to anyone about my feelings. Yet I was tired of hiding them: I had done it for all my life and it had never done any good. Besides, maybe Loki needed to hear that. Maybe he's been waiting for someone to just tell him he wasn't as bad he thought he was.

I felt that if I stayed silent, the Asgardian would do the same. Though I didn't want our conversation to end, I decided that I had bothered him enough for the night. Therefore, I finally tried to sleep. There still was a lot of questions buzzing in my head. They mostly were about my real father, Erland, but Loki's hand on my hip was very distracting. So the matter of when and how he would take my virginity quickly became my most worrying issue. Then, about ten minutes of silence later, the god spoke again.

"This song, _Hallelujah_, it has a special meaning to you, has it not?"

His question unsettled me, and not only because he suddenly seemed to care about me. It was more because of the unusual softness in his voice. It was the first time I heard him speak like that.

"Yes," I answered hesitantly.

"Something to do with your family?"

"In a way. It's more about my real father."

"Care to tell?"

I was surprised he wanted to know the whole story. But there was no reason for me not to tell him. Besides, I was glad to finally be able to share that with someone.

"My mother was working as a cook in a restaurant that had a dance floor and a small orchestra. When the pianist got fired, the one who would become my father by the end of his first day of work took his place. He was really gorgeous and talented, and as my mother was already regularly cheating on my fa..., I mean, her husband, it was easy for him to seduce her. He just had to play that song, which was her favorite, to convince her to..."

"Go on," he gently encouraged me when I didn't really know how to say they conceive me.

"Right after that, he disappeared. Nobody saw him ever again. It's only when I got my power that I learned about it. But I was a child, and I didn't understand what all this story meant. I just knew it was because of that, that my father hated me and that I sometimes heard my parents calling me a mistake. So I had to make my mother explain it to me, and this song was the only thing I found to do that without having to tell her I read her mind. So I learned how to play and sing that song in a nearby music store. However, she slapped me before I could even finish the introduction."

"Then your parents never told you about Erland?"

"Never. Though I tried to make them."

"How?"

It made me smile broadly to hear him being so eager to learn about me. Moreover, I knew Loki would love my answer.

"By ruining my big brother's life. You would have been proud of me, god of mischief. There was even talk of sending me to a military school."

"That's my girl," the Trickster said with a glimmer of pride while stroking my hair. "What made your parents change their mind?"

"My last and most mischievous deed. I made thousands of photocopies of a picture of my naked brother and I threw them from the roof of his high school."

"Not bad for a mortal. It seems that you deserve the honor of being my sidekick."

This lighthearted conversation with Loki seemed completely unreal. Yet nothing could have pleased me more in the world than having this casual chat.

"But I fail to see how that saved you from from the army."

"My parents saw my brother's need to change school as an occasion to start a new life. After they got divorced, my mother decided to moved to the UK and she took me along with her. My father and my brother stayed in the US, but they moved near the new school."

"Let me summarize: you ruined you brother's reputation, you traumatized him so much that the Atlantic needed to separate you from him, and you made your parents get divorced. Am I missing anything?"

"Come on, I admit my brother didn't deserve most of what I did to him, but at least that helped him to toughen his mind and build his character. As for my parents, they didn't love each other anymore since ages anyway. They remained married just because it was more convenient."

"Bad faith. I love that," the Asgardian said in a seductive tone while kissing the top of my head.

Was he about to change his mind about letting me sleep tonight?

"But you are still far from being the devil I am."

"Loki," I began, leaning on my elbow to get closer his face "you're not a devil."

I had enough of him calling himself a bad guy. Of course he wasn't a saint, but he deserved a second chance. I knew how destructive family issues could be. He just needed to find a place where he belonged to be able to heal his wounds. And I wanted so much to help him to find it. However, he first had to admit that he wasn't what he believed he was, that he could find peace. And my lips on his where more than willing to make him understand he wasn't hopeless. I had been very slow in bringing my face close to his to leave him time to stop me if he wanted to. Yet of course, he didn't. Though, this time, he didn't guide me. He barely even moved and let me do as I wanted. So I went at my own timid pace. Very slowly. Kissing him with a gentle passion. Pouring my heart languorously into this kiss. Now, was I having feelings for the Trickster? I feared yes.

The Asgardian then slightly pushed me away by softly taking my chin between his thumb and his forefinger. But I could still feel his hot breath on my parted lips.

"You were right," he whispered languidly.

"About what?"

"I would not have been able to cope without you," he answered before kissing me as gently as I did.

He even entwined his long slender fingers with mine, and put my hand against his heart.

* * *

_Finally, here is the kiss. And a nice languid one. I hope you liked it. _

_And Loki seems to have become very fond of Trix. Or is he lying? You'll have to read next chapter to read it in a Loki POV._

_So, this was the last chapter about their night together, I'm sorry for those who were waiting for a M rated scene. But you can still hope for some smut thanks to the contract._

_My, I'm very close to having 100 followers for this story. I'll have to get some champagne to celebrate. Thanks you everyone. If I ever get 100 reviews, I think I'll cry tears of joy for at least one week. I'm counting on you ;D_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Part 3**_

**Chapter 17**

Loki slowly woke up as the light of the rising sun filtered through the curtains. When he sleepily opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the girl's wild brown hair. She was still peacefully sleeping in his arms with her back turned to him. The god briefly wondered how she could feel safe enough to fall asleep in his arms. But then he remembered their conversation from the night before.

How masochistic of her to like him. He still wasn't sure if he believed her feelings were true, no matter how honest she had sounded when she said she enjoyed his company. However, he didn't think she was foolish enough to hope to get anything in return from him. She may be acting on Thor's behalf. Yes, that dumbass surely asked her to convince him to go back on Asgard. And she was hopelessly doing it in order to get the god of thunder's protection against SHIELD.

And yet... A part of him wanted to trust her. It had been an eternity since he last felt loved. It wasn't as good as being feared, but if it was by Trix, it might become enjoyable. According to what she had said, the girl had been scared by her past—of which had the wrong idea—and she was good at mischief. Two things they had in common. Besides, she wasn't that irritating when she wanted to be. Last night, he even felt like they were... a couple? Could the god of lies really be in a relationship? That sounded odd. But not that bad. He actually liked to have someone to laugh at and who understood him. And someone to kiss.

To Loki, physical relations weren't very important. Though they were welcomed if they presented themselves to him. With Trix, it was different. At first, he had just intended to make fun of her modesty by putting her ill at ease. It was only when he saw her wrapped in that towel that his lust for her arose. However, no matter how eager he was to teach her the art of making love, he would have to wait to bed her properly. Indeed, he wished to give her a very special moment for her first time. Something she would never forget. And that would take them time. Time he didn't have if he didn't want to get killed by Thanos.

But then, when would he have that time? Maybe after the Avengers are taken care of. Yet, would she still want him then? Of course not, she wasn't that insane. So, for once, he preferred not to plan ahead. He would not let his personal enjoyment get in his survival's way. It never did and that wasn't about to change. Besides, there was also this problem with Erland. What if he wanted to get his daughter back?

Loki's future was bleak. But there was no turning back now. Trix would tell him the same thing as Thor: that he still had the choice. But even if a part of him wanted to trust them, he knew it wasn't that easy. Thanos would do worst to him than kill him if he failed to bring him the Tesseract. And he wasn't eager to find out what it was.

So he would savor the very few hours they had left before Trix leaves him to accomplish her task. Loki tightened his embrace around her waist, bringing her as close to him as possible. He tenderly kissed the nape of her neck, then rested his head against hers. Could it be that her adaptability was contagious? He surprisingly did not care if it was. For now, he just wanted to enjoy her warmth.

.: ~ :.

I awoke with the feeling of being constricted. When I tried to move, I realized it was Loki hugging me too tightly. So I tried to loosen his grip, but he only tightened it, grunted, and nuzzled my neck. How sweet. Was he really the god of mischief who nailed my tongue to a table the day before?

"Loki, you're hurting me."

"I did not mean to," he whispered before releasing the pressure on my ribs.

Now that I could, I turned around to check if it was the real Loki who was being so adorable today. With his eyes still closed, he frowned and grunted again. Yet this time, he ran his fingers through my hair, and gently brought my face close to his neck to put his chin on the top of my head.

"I assume you don't want me to make breakfast, then?"

"No. Stay," he answered in a sleepy voice. Obviously, he wasn't a morning person.

"All right." Gosh, despite what Loki said last night about my adaptability, I may never get used to him being so sweet. Of course, it wasn't that bad since it gave me the opportunity to sleep in. But I liked my Loki mischievous.

.: ~ :.

Some minutes later, I had found back my favorite evil Asgardian who had asked me to get ready to go out in record time. Surely he hadn't spend enough time with a woman to know that fifteen minutes was barely enough to take a shower, let alone to eat a decent breakfast.

Anyway, I made it just on time, and now Loki was driving me I knew not where. I couldn't even look out the windows since he had blindfolded me.

"You're lucky I don't get car sick. I would have hated to redecorate your car," I teased him.

"You're lucky I forgot to gag you."

We drove on in silence for what seemed like hours before Loki finally told me I could take the blindfold off. We were in a luxury car, with tinted windows and leather everywhere. After I saw his apartment, the living room of which was the size of my place in Stuttgart, that didn't surprise me. What really got my attention was Loki's outfit. Indeed, he was dressed as a business man with a black suit, a matching tie, a white shirt, and a green and pale yellow scarf. I didn't intend to stare at him, but that's exactly what I did. And of course, he noticed it.

"Anything wrong?" he asked after glancing at me.

"No. You just look dashing in that suit."

The compliment made him raise his eyebrows, but he didn't look more surprised than that.

"Then is it because my charm distracted you that you didn't recognize our location?"

When he said that, I finally looked out the window. The place was very familiar to me... Stuttgart? We were back in my neighborhood!

"At last. Now listen well, I will tell you what you are going to do."

.: ~ :.

As I ran through the German streets to my apartment, I did my best not to cry because of what I would have to do. If Loki had kept me even though he could have had an army, it was just because I was the only one who could end what he began: scattering Midgard's heroes. The Asgardian's plan was to make me infiltrate SHIELD to gather documents about Nick Fury and the Avengers, proofs that the US are employing criminals. Then Loki would retrieve them and publicize them. Finally, public opinion would go wild, demand their arrest, and create a chaos favorable to the god's attack.

That plan seemed a bit shaky to me, and I felt like he hadn't told me everything. But what bothered me most was the fact that I would have to betray the Avengers. Even tough I barely knew them, it tore my heart in two to execute Loki's orders. They also had that special thing in them that made them different from other people. For once, I felt like I could make friends, that I had my chance. Yet I could not be the villain's lover and the good guys' friends at the same time.

I would do as much as possible to bend the contract's terms. Even if I was bound not to reveal the existence of the contract or Loki's intentions, and not to let myself being caught... Accidents could happen. I was left to hope I would meet more cunning than me. And that the Asgardian would not provide me his help. I suspected he would since he had said he would keep an eye on me. If only it could have been an idle threat. I would check later if I could feel his mind with my power.

For now, I was rushing up the stairs of the building where I used to live. I stopped when I reached the sixth floor to see that the door of my apartment was ajar. Surely there were SHIELD agents inside just like Loki had said, because the lock was intact. Following the indications the god had prepared for me, I burst into the room while still being out of breath. My eyes wandered frenetically over my small living room. Nothing was out of place. Yet there had to be someone. I was about to search in my bedroom, but I stopped when I felt something pointy poking my back.

"Don't move," an unknown man ordered me.

I immediately froze, wondering who it could be.

"And don't even think about trying your mind power on me. I would kill you."

I nodded and gulped. Whoever this person was, his emotionless voice told me he wasn't kidding. So I was very careful when I answered him.

"Whatever you want from me, we should get out of here quickly."

"Why?"

"I escaped from Loki and he's surely looking for me right now. I came here in hope to find SHIELD agents who could take me somewhere safe."

As he didn't answer, I added:

"Was I wrong to think I could find help here?"

"Why would I believe you?"

"You can wait for Loki to come and kill you if you want."

I immediately regretted saying that as the pointy thing almost dug in my back. Thankfully, I was saved from having to carry on this conversation as a familiar figure emerged from my bathroom. I smiled at Steve Rogers who was wearing his Captain America costume minus his mask. He returned the gesture, but very faintly. If he was here, that meant the guy behind me was from SHIELD too.

"Barton, our mission was just to intercept her, not to interrogate her. We'd better go now."

The man behind me sighed and lowered his weapon. I carefully turned around to finally take a look at Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. However, since he left the apartment at the same time, I just caught a glimpse of his stern expression. Obviously, he had something against me. I bet Loki's mind manipulation spell I read about was at fault.

"Come, our helicopter is on the roof," Steve informed me while he put his hand behind my back to lead me to the door.

His tone was so gentle that he sounded as if he was apologizing for his colleague's rude greeting. I was glad I could count on him. But for how long? I feared that soon he would become worst than the archer. Hawkeye was leading the way, and Rogers was right behind me. We had just climbed a flight of stairs when we heard footsteps on the first floor.

"Trix," a singing voice I knew well called me.

Loki's arrival petrified me. That wasn't part of the plan. What the hell was he doing here? The other two had continued to climb on tiptoe, and the Captain nudged me to tell me to do the same. I resisted the urge to lean over the banister to take a look at the god and I walked on.

"Where can you be...?" he asked playfully.

Surprisingly, the Asgardian stayed on the first floor. It could only mean he had something in mind. Thankfully, there was only one floor until we reached the door leading to the roof. He would never catch up with us.

"Maybe here!"

I had little time to guess what Loki meant by that. All of a sudden, a blue ball of energy destroyed the flight of stairs right before me. I protected my head with my arms and tried to back off. I lost my balance but Steve caught me right away. Barton, who was on the other side of the hole, reacted immediately by shooting an arrow at the Asgardian. At first, I was doubtful about the efficiency of a pointy stick against the god of mischief. But I changed my mind when it exploded. The blast was so strong it made the building shake. Yet I was shaking far more than that. I never signed for this.

Then I heard Steve telling me something I couldn't make out over the sound of the fight. However, he didn't let me enough time to ask him to repeat, for he lifted me up, holding me with one arm under my knees and another behind my back. I stared at Rogers with wild eyes, silently begging him not to do what I feared he was about to do. He just smiled at me, then incredibly jumped across the gaping hole. I was too terrified to even scream. Instead, I hold on so tight to the poor man that I think my nails dug in his skin. It was a miracle we managed to make it to the other side. Or not, since he was a sort of super-soldier.

Once again, I had no time say a word: the Captain put me down and took my hand to lead me toward the final floor. The fight was still raging between Barton and Loki in an exchange of explosions. The god mostly aimed at Barton, but a couple of magic flares came dangerously close to me. Thankfully, they didn't cut off our way again, and we finally made it to that damn door.

A helicopter from SHIELD was indeed parked on the roof. Steve helped me to get in and took the pilot's place. He swiftly put a helmet equipped with a mike on his head, gave me its twin, then told me to fasten my belt. Finally, he mumbled something and started the engine even though he didn't look like he really knew what he was doing. However, something else worried me more.

"What about Barton?"

"I'm here."

The assassin heaved himself in the helicopter and we immediately took off.

With the sound of explosions gone, I though everything would be okay until we reached our destination. However, when I glanced at Hawkeye who was sitting beside me at the back of the helicopter, I saw him clenching his arm tightly. Though his expression showed no pain, I noticed he was bleeding. It was because of me. Because I lead Loki here. And I feared it wouldn't get better. But I couldn't turn back now, because of the contract. All I could do was pray my future wasn't as bleak as I thought it would be.

* * *

_Finally, some action again. And grumpy Hawkeye joins the story._

___I'm going to go back to college soon, so n_ext updates will be less frequent. I'm sorry, I'll try to write as fast as I can, don't worry. You can still see next chapters' progress on my Twitter account if you're interested (Sephora909).


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The flight was horrible. Since we had changed our helicopter for a small plane, it wouldn't take us long to reach our destination. However, the oppressive silence made it feel like it would last for centuries. Indeed, neither Barton nor Rogers had spoken to me or to each other. They were just glancing at me from time to time to keep an eye on me. I understood why the archer was keeping his distance, but being ignored by Steve saddened me. I yearned to use my power to know what was wrong. Yet, I was afraid my new-found magic would affect my power in a way that could be dangerous for the targeted person. So I stayed in my corner, silently waiting for our plane to land.

It finally did, but not on a regular landing strip. Indeed, I heard the pilot talk about opening a gate, and all of a sudden, the sunlight was replaced by a dimer artificial light. I could only guess we entered an underground complex, which I supposed to be a temporary base, and not SHIELD's headquarter since I was considered as dangerous.

I hoped Thor would be here to answer questions I didn't dare to ask Loki. However, only my two best friends Nick Fury and Natasha Romanoff along with a squadron of soldiers were here to welcome us. For now, they weren't aiming at me, but I noticed they kept a finger on the trigger of their riffle. That wasn't a good sign. And SHIELD's director only confirmed my apprehensions.

"Welcome back," he announced.

At first, I thought he was speaking to his two Avengers, but I changed my mind in view of how his eye was fixed one me.

"I'm eager to know to what miracle you owe your escape, Miss Nash."

I winced at his insinuation that I wasn't as innocent as I pretended to be. Of course, he was unfortunately right not to trust me since I was bound by Loki's contract to indirectly annihilate SHIELD. Yet, I was far from being cheerful about my imposed goal. If only I could find a way...

"A problem, Miss Nash?" Fury's voice called me to get my attention.

When I looked up, the others were walking away. As my mission involved earning everyone's trust, I kept my witty remarks to myself.

"Not anymore, since Mr Rogers and Mr Barton saved me from Loki. You just reminded me of what would have happened had I not taken advantage of this 'miracle' to flee."

"And, what would have happened?"

"Well... I think I should tell you first what happened after Loki took me away."

.: ~ :.

Fortunately, Fury got the patience of listening to me. He had led me to an interrogation room where there were only the two of us, so we wouldn't be disturbed.

As every believable lie has a part of truth, I decided to tell Fury everything I could about what happened with Loki without breaching the contract. I began by my fight with the god whose harsh reaction resulted in my current tongue jewel. After that, I exposed in detail Loki's problem with his scepter when he tried to take control of me thanks to the same spell Hawkeye underwent. Then I went on with our meeting with the scary alien and the revelation of my true parentage which gave the Asgardian the idea to trade me against extra soldiers.

Fury didn't interrupt me once while I was speaking. He only relentlessly paced the room, making me nervous even though I was telling the truth and had nothing to worry about. Until now. I yearned to read his thoughts to reassure myself, but I feared he might detect my presence and think I did it because I was desperate to convince him of my good faith. What he didn't know was that I wouldn't make any effort to ease my unwanted success in Loki's plan. In case the god was really watching me, I nevertheless did my best to sound natural when I ended my explanation by the lie he told me to say.

"When I went in his office to try to make him change his mind, he was in a sort of trance. I mean, he seemed to be asleep but I didn't manage to wake him up. So, as he was currently unable to go after me, I seized the opportunity and left. At this point, I didn't really have anything to lose. I went out of the building, and, when I noticed I was back in Germany, I took a taxi to drive me to my apartment where I was sure to find some of your agents."

I had finally finished my report, and even though Nick Fury stayed silent and continued to pace, it didn't really worry me. If I was locked up again because I was thought to be a threat, it was fine by me: I would be unable to go by Loki's plan and to harm anyone. However, it seemed I would have to wait until the director reaches a sentence.

"So you're telling me you just walked out the door?"

"The first thing Loki did when I woke up in his apartment was to test how much I wanted to flee by hiding himself and letting the door open. I didn't fall in his trap since I supposed he would easily find me and bring me back. So, obviously, he then judged me to be reasonable enough not to escape. But then, maybe he wanted me to try, just to get a pretext to offer me another piercing."

I didn't know if Fury even considered my answer since he immediately asked me another question.

"Do you know where Loki held you?"

"I wanted to get as far and as fast as possible from this place, so I didn't pause to look at the address. The cab driver just told me we were in Frankfurt."

"Why did Loki wait until you reached your apartment to attack you?"

"Who knows? Maybe he wanted to show off, or play cat and mouse. I don't know, his mind is the only one I can't read."

"Even if you're an Asgardian now?"

"I'm just half Asgardian, and I don't know yet if it affected my power."

Until now, Fury had just looked annoyed by my answers, but this last one seemed to be more than he could stand.

"Are you kidding me?"

He was finally looking at me in the eye, but I doubted it was an improvement since the anger and disbelief in his voice matched those of his face.

"A... About what?" I asked, unsettled by his sudden impatience.

"You never used your power since then?"

"I didn't think testing it was a priority while I was being chased by the god of mischief."

I was defending myself as best as I could, but little by little, I was loosing ground.

"You could have used your power to know if he really was after you."

"I know, but I feared he may be able to track me more easily if I used magic."

"So there's no problem for you to use it now?"

"I... I suppose, but..."

"Then tell me if he's here."

I hesitated to do it since I had no idea whether or not I should give away Loki's presence, was I to find him. Yet the determination in Fury's eye assured me he wasn't about to give up, no matter what method he would need to use to make me comply. Therefore, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and used my power in search of the god's mind. As I thought, my Asgardian nature seemed to have boosted my capacities, for I almost instantly located people I knew. Of course, there were the three Avengers—that's when I unfortunately discovered that the rest of them were not here.

There was, however, an even more bad news. Loki was in the airdrome. I didn't know how he managed to follow me, but I expected nothing less from him. And if he was here, then problems too wouldn't be far off. It took me less than a second to notice I was right. There were several gravely injured men around the god. I heard their mind's cries of pain, I saw with their eyes their hands covered in their own blood. Some might even be dead. And I was responsible for it: I was one who led Loki here. Yet, for now, I had to let my desperation aside and get to know what happened. Loki had a pilot under his spell, and they were moving toward a plane. I tried to talk to the Asgardian, or at least to know his mood, but I didn't manage to force him to open his mind, even with my new strength. When he finally let me in, all I heard from him was "Don't..." before Fury interrupted the connection.

"Where is he?" he asked in a low menacing tone.

Undoubtedly, he thought I was communicating with Loki. I didn't know what the latter meant to tell me, but even if it was a warning not to give away his location, even it it was going against the contract, I barely hesitated to tell everything I discovered.

"Loki's in the airdrome, he attacked your men."

Fury didn't get enough time to ask for details since an agent burst in the room to announce him the same news. The director seemed to be lost, if just for one split second, about what needed to be done. However, as a leader, it didn't take him long to get his confidence back and shout orders in his earpiece.

"I want every Avenger at the airdrome, the green bastard showed up! Men are down!"

He was on his way out, listening to answers I couldn't make out, when I stood in his way.

"You're not leaving me here alone, I'm coming with you."

I surprised myself with the authoritarian tone of my own voice. But hadn't my determination been strong, he never would have taken my request into account. He rapidly glanced at me from head to toe, then just nodded to give me his approval. Finally, we went to see the extent of the damage.

When we arrived, everyone was already there. Yet I barely registered their presence. The bloodbath before me was all I saw. Though I noticed no corpse, more than one man had a wound so wide open their muscles were bared. The wounded soldiers were slowly evacuated, leaving crimson footprints in their path. Blood was everywhere to be seen. A tear ran down my cheek. I couldn't believe the scenery before me. But even with my eyes closed, I could still smell the dreadful stink of death which compelled me to witness this slaughter. I tried to look away. And I regretted I did.

All eyes were fixed on me, judging me, with suspicion, with contempt... As if I was the very one who committed this atrocity. How could they...? I could understand for Hawkeye, Black Widow, Fury, and even the soldiers. But if even Steve... This guilt-feelings were too much for me to bear. Because they were right. So I ran off to an empty place where we would be alone, my wounded conscience and I.

.: ~ :.

There was nothing more I wanted right now than getting some time to think—and cry—somewhere I wouldn't be disturbed. However, when I read a mind to get the code to a storage room where no one would look for me, I found out even that was denied to me. Though neither I nor the people I walked by could see him, I sensed his mind right behind me. Of course, Loki, the last person I wanted to see in the whole galaxy, would never respect the few wish I had. As soon as I noticed him following me, my guilt faded only to be replaced by a deep resentment. If he was here, it surely was to talk. Although nothing needed to be explained and hearing his voice would make me sick, I decided to let him come with me for the pleasure of shouting at him. Last time, he had managed to make me forget he killed the SHIELD agent. But this time will be different. I won't let myself be tricked easily. I won't forget his crimes.

After making sure no one was watching, I entered the access code and slipped into the dark room. Just after I felt Loki getting in, I shut the door. As I forgot to look for a switch while there was still light, I couldn't see anything at all. Hopefully, I didn't have to worry about that for long.

"As much as I enjoy the darkness, I feel the need to throw light on my behavior," the Asgardian said before switching on the light.

Despite all my anger, my hormones had to make me notice he was still wearing his very fine suit. Yet he didn't look as smart as he was earlier this day. It was all in his eyes. Where arrogance and confidence used to be, was now doubt and regret. But it was all about appearance. The god of lies could never be trusted.

"There's nothing you can say to justify what you did. You'd better leave."

"Oh? So you changed your mind about me not being a monster?"

* * *

_Finally, here is chapter 18. I'm sorry to be so slow, but I'll do my best to keep updating this story which is far from being over. Loki and unexpected events have more than one trick up their sleeves._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I almost lost my composure when I heard Loki referring to what I told him last night. That one sentence after which I kissed him of my own free will. How dared he question me after he nearly killed a dozen of people? That bastard knew my flaw was my compassion, and particularly the one I felt for him. But if he thought I would forgive him that easily, he would be sorely disappointed, for I was not going to let him get off lightly. Even though I had but slim chances of knocking some sense into him, giving up was out of question because I still had some affection for him, even after what he did. Which made me wonder which one of us was the craziest. Well, this was the time to find out.

"Maybe you are a monster... After all, having no regret about murdering people would undoubtedly make you one," I said as calmly as I could, which wasn't that bad considering my blood was boiling.

"If you think I killed anyone, then you will be glad to know I did not."

Loki too was very quiet, and it seemed we were in a fight, or more likely a war, to know who would be the first to lose their temper. If I was right, then I was nowhere near victory, for his attitude was really getting on my nerves.

"Why would you do that? Don't you have a reputation to live up to?"

"Please, I am the god of mischief, not a common murderer."

This time, I had enough. I didn't know what he was trying to do, but if he wanted to anger me with his innocent tone and his stupid argument, then I would grant him his wish.

"Since you have no remorse whatsoever, I have nothing to tell you."

I turned to leave, but before I even took a step, Loki seized my arm and spun me around. His gaze held such a mixture of disillusion, anger, and other things I couldn't make out, that he didn't have to make me look at me. I was already drowning in his eyes. Not out of fascination, but out of desperation to try to see if it was just one of his many masks, or his real feelings.

"I admit I do not care about what others suffer... But you are different," he added with a softness which was far from matching his iron grip on my arm. "Had I been able to finish my sentence, you would have heard me telling you not to feel responsible for my actions. Because I know you enough to be sure you would. Whether any of us like it or not, this had to be done, as a warning."

"What warning?"

Loki seemed most annoyed that I wasn't focusing on the part he wanted me to.

"It is better for you if I do not tell you. Just know that the reason I spared those soldiers' lives is you, and only you."

Again, his eyes begged for my mercy, and his voice was torn between sweetness and irritation. But who could be sure of Loki's sincerity?

"You weren't so considerate when you nailed my tongue to a fucking table, and laughed, and humil..."

"Then get in my mind," Loki suddenly urged me, sounding perfectly serious. "Let my memory speak on behalf of my words."

He finally let go of my arm, though he stayed close to me. I stared at the ground while rubbing my sore arm to give myself some time to think his offer over. Of course, it was the one thing I've always wanted to do since I met the god. But that was exactly why I needed to be all the more careful. Still, how could I refuse such an opportunity?

"All right."

The fact that my agreement brought a faint smile and not a gloating one to his face slightly reassured me.

"Even if I suppose I won't get the right to roam free in there," I added in a vain hope he would agree with my suggestion.

Loki chuckled, and put a hand on my shoulder to lead me to a stack of steel boxes on which we sat.

"You will not need to. Besides, let me remind you that your magic, though it is more powerful than before, is still no match for mine. But what I will show you will interest you more than anything you could have stumbled upon."

I frowned as I suddenly realized I had done exactly what he wanted me to do. The fear of being tricked more than I already was, was yelling at me to flee right now. But my curiosity always got the best of me, and this time was no exception.

As soon as I put my hands around his head, I felt the Asgardian's eagerness which was pouring from his mind. By reflex, I tried to take off my hands, but Loki had put his on mine and caressed them with his lean fingers.

"Do not be afraid. I have no reason to hurt you. I just yearn for you to see who I really am."

If he was lying now, then there was no denying he was the god of lies. His tone was so caring, that no matter how odd it sounded when coming from him, I had no choice but to believe him. So I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.

"Ready when you are."

Almost instantly, I felt his mind opening to mine. And I let him lead me across his memory, or should I say, his heart? Indeed, contrary to what Thor had shown me, this time, events were only a blurred background to the whirl of feelings the Asgardian threw me into. I had no time to think, just enough to listen to his pouring out soul.

At first, I was an enemy, a challenge, someone to make suffer, and to use. His interest in the oddity that was a Midgardian with powers even him couldn't dream of mastering, was tinted by the need to subdue me. He wasn't about to spoil so much fun. He would take his time to make me kneel. He would enjoy it greatly. And he did. My cries of despair sounded like a reward, the proof of a job well done. The only one he knew. My obedience was also a source of attraction for him. It showed the respect I had for a superior being.

However, I also wasn't too much submissive. My quick wit, in particular, stimulated him in a way he appreciated very much. I entertained him not with spite, but playfulness. Since I knew when to obey, when to banter, and which boundaries not to cross, he could not think of someone whose company he enjoyed more. From time to time, he missed having to punish me. But he could lash out against other people with whom he couldn't do the things he did with me.

And those latter mostly involved physical activities. At first, he just enjoyed embarrassing me by mocking my modesty. It was as entertaining as it was easy to do. Our famous first kiss, however, left him a bitter taste and no real pleasure. It was only when he saw me half-naked in that towel that he noticed my rather enticing body. Even if he rarely left himself being driven my his sexual needs, he really wanted to have his share of my curves. And he knew he would have it. However, there was a major problem interfering with his wish to fulfill his desire. It wasn't wooing me into his bed, since I was an easy pray. It was time Thanos would not give him.

The ruthless leader of the Chitauri inspired him fear. That feeling used to be completely foreign to him. But it had become dangerously familiar. They were watching him and his progress in bringing them the Tesseract, a powerful artifact that would allow them to rule the universe. When they found him, Loki had been aimlessly wandering the darkest realms, obsessed by getting his revenge on those he used to consider as his family. Thanos wasn't easily fooled by Loki's silver tongue, and refusing his orders could be deadly. Though the Asgardian had not been tortured physically, it was hard to resist psychologically when death was constantly around him or when he clearly had the upper hand on nothing at all. He was their puppet, sent on Midgard to do their will. His compensation was to get to govern Midgard as its king since Asgard had been denied to him. However, he didn't believe he could reach this position, though he coveted it. So he did it to keep his life, and to hurt Thor by attacking his beloved realm. His life and his vengeance were all he had left.

But fate had put me in his way. He was glad it did. That last night we had spend together had brought him peace. A peace he rarely ever had been able to savor. And he wanted to taste its sweet exotic flavor again. We didn't have that much time left to spend together. His sadness about the idea of definitely parting with me was sincere. His heart swore it. But Thanos would torture him endlessly for his failure. The Avengers would lock him away. Thor would bring him back to Asgard. And Erland might come to take her away... Until then, he wanted to seize every day we had left to spend together. Wasting them in petty fights was out of question. He'd much rather like to spend them in the same way we did last night.

The disconnection of our minds was abrupt. But maybe it was just because we had fused together for some time. Indeed, contrary to the experience I had with Thor, I felt like I had been Loki himself for one moment. I surely wouldn't have been able to do that without my Asgardian blood. And yet, it didn't save me from a sudden dizziness.

As soon as he saw me sway, Loki carefully helped me to lay down. The concern in his emerald eyes, whether it was in fear of rejection or of my fainting, warmed my heart all the more now that I knew what he thought of me. Though it's only then that I realized he had barely begun to evoke last night. My disappointment must have shown, for the god asked me if I was all right.

"Yes. Just tired... But I'd feel better if you had shown me yesterday night in details."

I grinned at him, and a dark smile appeared on his thin lips along with a dangerous spark in his gaze.

"Do not be too greedy, you need rest."

Since he was quite intimidating and I was too weak to argue, I didn't dare to pout. However, he must have felt my frustration, for he went on.

"But your curiosity is no doubt torturing you, so I will have mercy on you. This night was the best I had since an eternity. Though I did not get to deflower you," he added in a playful tone contrasting with his disappointed look.

Of course, I blushed. Damn, he knew me so well, now. In three sentences he used two of my weaknesses against me: my curiosity, and my modesty. Why couldn't he just say he'd rather die than giving me any details?

"It is my dearest hope that Thanos will leave me enough time to claim you."

There was sorrow in his voice as well as in his eyes. I didn't like to see the god so crestfallen and vulnerable. I sat up slowly, not breaking eye contact so as to leave him no doubt about what I was about to do. He didn't move. He let me put my lips on his. Yet, unlike the time before, he responded to my action. At first, he was rather soft, biting and tugging at my lower lip rather gently. But his ragged breath told me he wanted more. I couldn't refrain from smiling when I realized I was in the same state.

"Did I do anything funny?" he asked.

He sounded offended, yet not enough to take his forehead off mine.

"No," I reassured him. "I just noticed that my dearest wish wasn't that different from yours."

"Sounds promising", he breathlessly said.

"But impossible."

"Are you teasing me, lady Nash?"

"Lady Nash?", I asked, completely amazed.

I backed up a bit to study his face, but I couldn't decide if he was irritated or amused.

"Is that flattery or a promotion?"

"None of those," he answered in a soft, almost lascivious tone. "It will be the truth. I will make a lady out of you..."

Now he was undoubtedly lustful, caressing my cheek with his long fingers.

"If you tell me what you want for us."

For once, the roles had been reversed: I was the one in control. Loki had exposed himself in hope I would do the same. But even if I loved him—I really think I did—I still couldn't trust him. Besides, teasing him was quite delightful since it was tit for tat. I took my time to answer. I didn't know who long we had stayed here, but I yearned for this moment to never end.

Just to be sure we still had time, I checked the surroundings. As soon as I did, I realized how careless we had been, for quite a lot of people walked the corridor leading to this room. Any of them might come in to look for whatever was stored there. However, there was worst than that. Loki frowned when he saw my alarmed face, and asked me what was wrong.

"Steve's coming. He knows I'm here."

* * *

_God, Loki's mind part was a hell to write. I had to reread all the fic and take notes. Then I wrote one version but it wasn't good, so I had to start over... But the result was worth it. I think._

_By the way, I'm going to update corrected versions of the previous chapters because I noticed there was quite a lot of mistakes._

_See you next month for chapter 20 :D_

_Please send me courage for writing instead of falling asleep as soon as I get home after my classes. I'd be very grateful._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I had never seen Loki looking so disappointed, as if I had just betrayed him. I was lost for a moment, caught up between the urgency to make the Asgardian disappear and the need to clarify the situation.

"Do... Do you not believe me?"

"I was merely wondering which death would be appropriate for someone who dares to interrupt us."

"But Steve doesn't even know you're here. Or at least I hope he doesn't."

As he sensed my quickly growing panic, Loki gently put a hand on my shoulders and caressed my cheek with the other to reassure me. Well, he was more likely just trying to get me quiet since, though his gaze had softened, he was still frowning.

"Fear not. Nobody but you is aware of my presence. Tell them I took control of a pilot and fled in a plane, and everything will be fine. Understood?"

He lifted my chin to make me look in his deep green eyes. They were a bit stern, but they did their job in assuring me that Loki was in control and that I was safe with him. I simply nodded to answer him, and he kissed my forehead very lightly. Such an innocent gesture puzzled me. After all, he was the god of mischief and he had got me used to a far worst behavior. But I could live with that. Loki smirked at my confusion and stepped back. His usual mischievous spark was back.

"Besides," he added after looking me from head to toe, "as long as you stop calling other men by their first name, there should be no bloodshed."

I rolled my eyes at his nonsense. No matter how much I loved him, I wasn't about to let his jealousy rule... Wait. He was jealous about me? When I turned my attention back to the Asgardian, he was nowhere to be seen. Even if I could fell his presence, his ability to become invisible was rather disturbing. It felt like he was a ghost. I failed to repress a shiver, and I'm pretty sure I heard a snicker. However, it was deafened by the creaking of the opening door.

"You're okay, Trix ?"

His whole face screamed worry: his pleading eyes, his furrowed eyebrows, and his parted lips. As his appearance reminded me of the earlier events, I replied with a faint smile, and what I hoped sounded like a weak yes. It must have been, since he came to sit beside me. He remained silent for a couple of minutes, so I encouraged him to talk, if just to get back in the mood I should be in. Getting mad at Loki again for cutting people to pieces shouldn't be that hard.

"I can't be worst that these soldiers, anyway."

"You can't compare your pain with theirs. They knew they risk their life, that's their job. They're trained to survive. And by the way, they did: they're all out of danger. You, on the contrary, are far more fragile. So if want to talk, or if you need anything, you can ask me. You don't have to endure this alone."

"Thank you. I really appreciate your help. But I don't think you'd understand."

"Why not? I'm nearly a hundred years old, I've lived through many things."

I laughed at his silly joke but I quickly got serious again.

"Right. But I don't think that even in a hundred years you've fallen for your enemy."

Immediately, shock and embarrassment replaced Steve's worry. And an awkward silence followed my announcement. I should have guessed he would be ill at ease: he was practically a saint. But I had a plan to kill two birds with one stone. With Loki still listening, I could answer him while asking for Cap's point of view. But first, I had to calm him down.

"If it can reassure you, I still don't know if I really love him and I'm completely okay with SHIELD stopping him."

"Well, maybe you were right. I don't get it."

"Neither do I. You see, Loki has two sides: his cruel and hateful one, and his playful and understanding one. And I hate the former as much as I love the latter. But seeing what he did to these people makes me question everything."

"You know, there are plenty of playful and understanding men who aren't mass murderers."

I chuckle at how simple his answer was. That would leave me plenty of occasions to explain myself.

"Yes, I know. But none are like him. It's the first time in my life I meet somebody who makes me feel so good. It's like I am meant to be with him. Do you see what I mean?"

"Yes," he answered with a sigh.

I had quickly read he had a girlfriend before his plane crashed in the ice. Was he thinking about her?

"It's usually known as love," he added.

"Usually?"

"I don't know much about love, but maybe you mistake the affection you have for him for love when it's pity or just compassion."

This time, it was my turn to pause. I had never really considered that. Since it was my first time falling in love, I might have gotten carried away.

"It's true that if I like him, it's partly because I can relate to him. We both grew up without the affection of our parents, or anyone else who mattered to us. But I think there's more than compassion, because it also means I'm not the only one to have lived through that, and that at least one person can fully understand me. And while I'm talking about understanding, the fact that we both have a thing for mischief and do magic really makes me feel I'm in the right place by his side. Anyone else would consider me as some kind of monster."

Naturally, I had used this word on purpose, so that Loki would see monstrosity is only a matter of point of view.

"Nobody here considers you as a monster. You've done nothing to deserve to be called that."

"In view of who's in your team, I don't expect them to," I argued, hoping he wouldn't conclude I consider them as freaks. "But tell anyone I can read and control their mind and they'll feel threatened. Since I got my power and for all my childhood, the other children were calling me 'the witch'. People are afraid of what's different from them. I think Loki suffered from being different too. Not because he's a frost giant, but because he prefers using tricks than sheer strength like his brother. But again, it's not only compassion, because thanks to this common point, I don't have to hide my power or that fact that I sometimes use it in an immoral way to get what I want. It almost makes me feel normal. It's like I belong with him."

"Right, I see your point," Steve admitted while wincing. "But doesn't his other side which you hate affect your feelings? Can you stand the fact that his hands are soaked with innocents' blood?"

"Of course it counts, but... I believe he won't always be like that. Since his hatred comes from his daddy issues and his feeling of rejection, if he were to solve them, then he would have no more reason to kill anyone. But then I'm not as pretentious as to think I can change him. I can just help him by letting him know I believe in him, and I really do."

Quickly, I tried to connect my mind with Loki's, but he didn't let me. Still, I could tell his head was buzzing with thoughts.

"But if he doesn't want to change, there's nothing I can do. You and SHIELD, on the contrary, can at least stop him and his dreadful plan. And that's why I won't prevent you from catching him, no matter how much I like him."

"Why do you believe so much in him? You barely know him."

Even though I couldn't tell him I went in his mind, I still had other reasons to believe in Loki. I just had to open my heart.

"Because I've walked on the same path as him. I just chose to let it go and put my anger aside before it would consume me, while he continued on that path which turned into a murderer's one. But if he really wants to, he can always take another direction. If he is sincere about his repentance, it's not too late for him to change. Of course, he'll have to face the consequences of his acts, but at least I'll be here for him, he won't be alone again. When I imagine who he could be were he to stop his madness, I can not but think he is worth it."

"Really? He's the one who dragged you into this mess. If it were not for him, you would still have your peaceful life. You're risking your life, and for someone who, and I'm sorry to tell you, just wants to use you."

My enthusiasm suddenly dropped, for I realized how true he was. What if Loki had been faking all along?

"I'm aware of that. There are countless reasons why I should hate him. I saw someone die with my own eyes, and Loki was the one who killed him... That dark part of Loki frightens me like nothing else ever had in my entire life. And I can never be sure which part dominates his current mood. When I talk to him, I can't really guess what he's thinking, so he could either laugh or cut my tongue off. And so I don't dare to talk to him, or to be myself in fear I would anger him. And I know his dark side is part of who he is and it always will be. But it can be weakened. Because the reason it's so strong is because he's hurt. And I may be the only one who can save him from hurting himself, just like he may be the only one who can save me from my loneliness. And you know, that night I spend with him, he asked me to talk about myself. And he listened. And he understood. Even if he was faking, it was a relief to finally be able to talk about something I bottled up when I was a child. If he was sincere, that means there's still good in him. And then he'd be worth everything he did to me."

"What if he wasn't sincere?"

It's only then that I noticed how worried Steve actually was. Did I sound like I was mad? Since I liked Loki enough to risk my life trying to bring him back on the straight and narrow, I guessed I did.

"Then you'd have my blessing to beat him up," I joked in an attempt to cool Cap down. "But seriously, I really want this to work. And my only wish is for him to feel the same. However, the ball is in his court."

Steve nodded. I was nearly sure he didn't understand how I could be in love with a murderer. But at least, I was certain Loki got the answer he wanted, and maybe even more. I tried again to contact him, but he pushed me back, this time more violently than before. Finally, I was glad Steve came to interrupt us, for Loki wouldn't have let me talk as freely as the Avenger. I could only guess he needed time to take in everything I said. Could it mean he really cared about me?. But then why was he so angry? Because it interfered with his plans? Most probably. Only time would tell.

"Thanks for listening to me," I finally told Steve.

"It's only natural. You're feeling better?"

"Yes. Everything's said. Let's go find find the others."

Steve went out first and switched off the light on his way. Before I followed him, though, I glanced back for one moment. Loki still hadn't let go of his invisibility. I couldn't leave him this way. So I pretended I forgot a lipstick to go back inside without arousing suspicion. I slowly walked across the room to Loki. He didn't move an inch. I reached out and touched his back. He stayed still. It tore my heart to leave him, but I had no more time. I turned around, and just as I did, Loki warped his arms around my waist and hold me in a tight embrace. He lowered his head to whisper softly in my ear:

"I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be."

Then his presence completely disappeared. I was so confused that I barely heard Steve calling me. What did Loki mean? I had never wanted to talk to him more than I did now.

* * *

_I din't think this discussion would take the whole chapter, but it did. Loki feels are so complicated, I rewrote this chapter several times. So I hope this final version will be to your liking._

_Also, I designed a new cover for this fanfic, you can it find on my DeviantArt (see my profile to get the link)._

_BDDBS nearly has a hundred reviews, so don't hesitate to drop a word. I'm uncontrollably excited!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Never had crossing a couple of corridors been so painful to me. At first, it was because of Loki. His mind reappeared in the storage room only when we were quite far from it. Too far for me to conjure any pretext to go back there. But it was better not to come back to him right now. My speech would be efficient only if he had enough time to think about it, and I wasn't as madly in love with him as not to stand being separated from him for of five minutes. Still, I was worried about him. About us. Would he completely reject me now that he knew what I wanted out of our relationship? Yet there was not much I could do. Loki would change for nothing but himself and his interests.

Then, when I decided to let go of this thought, I noticed how people were looking at me. Some were just curiously staring at me, but others were openly glaring at me. They held me responsible for what happened, and they weren't that wrong since I was the one who led Loki here. However, he did say he spared them for me, so hadn't I been here, they may be dead. But then, hadn't I been here at all, who could tell what would have happened? Would Loki have failed his invasion by now? Did I manage to delay his plans? I wasn't as presumptuous as to think I could restrain Loki's will. The God of mischief does what he wants.

Anyway, I was glad Steve was escorting me, because I found one or two soldiers whose hostility was so strong I could feel it as if they were just beside me, and not on the other side of the bunker. Of course, I could defend myself, but I still felt bad for what happened and messing up with them while their friends were struggling to survive would make me feel even worst.

I woke up from from my daydream when we suddenly stopped walking. Steve told me to wait outside, and then got in the room before which we had stopped. I quickly understood why he told me that. Since the room obviously wasn't soundproof, after a short quiet moment, I heard people shouting. It wasn't hard to guess Fury was in there with the Avengers who hated me. Maybe at least they would be quieter when I get in. I considered running away, but I would have to face them sooner or later.

Of course, they had send Steve to make me confide in him and get information. But I wasn't mad at him or anyone for that. I wanted them to know my feelings for Loki. They could say that I'm compromised, and do anything necessary in order to prevent the Asgardian from using me. I just hoped that they wouldn't leave me any choice. Well, not that I expected them to.

Just as I chuckled, the door swung open, which cut short to my laughter.

"Come in," Barton coldly ordered me.

He got back in the room right away, not waiting for me to follow him. Was he too disgusted with my presence to stay with me for five seconds? The discussion to come was going to be fun.

As I guessed, all my friends were here to welcome me with icy stares. That is, except Steve who looked a bit confused. I sat down opposite them at the large table in the middle of the room, and then Fury began to scold me.

"Do you realize what kind of person Loki is?"

"Yes. Maybe more than you do."

The director then glanced at Barton who shook his head.

"Listen, I'm a big girl, I know what I'm doing. Loki has to be stopped and I'll do everything I can to do so. My method is just different from yours: while you use brute strength, I try to make him change his mind."

As they were doubtfully staring at me, I took it that they didn't find my explanation as simple as I did.

"If you want so much to help us, why don't you tell us where Loki is hiding?" Natasha asked.

"I would if I could. But he left in a plane with a pilot, and he's too far for me to locate him."

"How convenient," she answered. "The absence of camera in that storage room was convenient too, wasn't it?"

"If you're so sure that I'm Loki's accomplice, why don't you put me in a cell like last time? At least I would be safe from him."

"You love him and yet you fear him?"

The disbelief in Fury's voice was so strong I didn't dare to argue with him.

"It's complicated and I doubt you care about the details."

During the silence following my answer, they seemed to understand their speech wasn't about to change my opinion of Loki. Fury looked briefly at each of his Avengers, and each of them nodded in an unspoken agreement. Their silent discussion was becoming really annoying. I was tempted to read Fury's mind to finally know what he wanted out of me.

"So, will you lock me up or not?"

"Yes, for now," SHIELD's director answered.

"For now?"

"Miss Romanoff will show you the way."

My dangerous curiosity once again got the best of me. While the Black Widow and I walked out of the room, I got just enough time to search Fury's mind for answers. I had done it so many times before, that now, with my Asgardian magic, it took me only a few seconds to find what I wanted without even being noticed. Before his fake leaving, Loki had left a message in which he demanded that SHIELD hands me to him the following day at the Statue of Liberty. Apparently, they had decided that even if they didn't trust me, they would take this opportunity to try to catch Loki.

Since we both remained silent while we walked to my cell, my mind was left to wonder about what I just learned. Why would the God do such a thing? Loki said he send me here to steal anything that could ruin the Avengers' reputation, but it seemed he had an entirely different idea at the back of his mind. Why else would he bother addressing a message to SHIELD without telling me about it? Whatever his hidden agenda was, it didn't sound good. I had to find out what it was, but how?

"What's on your mind?"

Romanoff's question startled me. For one second I had forgotten I was the only one able to read minds.

"Loki, for a change."

"If you love criminals so much, why do you refuse to help SHIELD by reading their minds? You should enjoy it."

"I do not love criminals," I answered with a bored tone. "Loki did horrible things, I know, and I hate him for that. But there's more to him than meets the eye... In fact, we're like Barton and you."

As soon as I said that, Natasha stopped short. Oh, I was so going to regret my words.

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning at me.

"Well... I read your file after I woke up in the Helicarrier and your past isn't that better than Loki's present," I said very quickly in hope my sentence would be just as fast.

Her mind radiated with shock at the fact that I lumped her together with Loki, but she managed to contain most of it. She just frowned a bit more before walking on.

"That was different. I had been mislead while Loki is fully conscious of what he's doing."

A fun unfunny fact was that her tone was just as intimidating as the Asgardian's. That's why, in the same way I now dared to talk back to the God, I found the courage to contradict the Black Widow.

"Of course, Loki isn't a saint, but I'm not sure he does that on his own free will. I saw him being frightened by the Chitauri leader, Thanos. He could very well be forcing Loki to do what he does. And Loki's lucid, if he thinks he has no chance against him, he must be resigned to his fate of doing what he's told."

"Or he must be really deviant."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I didn't even know why I told her that. I guessed I got too attached to Loki to let her criticize him. Or I was desperate enough to hope being understood by her.

"I'm just saying that maybe he only needs somebody's help to change. But if I'm wrong, you'll be here to stop him, so I don't risk much."

It's only when I heard my weak voice that I realized how sad I really felt about the outcome I evoked.

We stopped soon after that in front of a fortified door, which was no doubt leading to the detention area. I was grateful for this interruption since Natasha was one of the last person in front of whom I wanted to appear weak. She showed a pass to a guard who opened the door. I expected the Black Widow to entrust me to him but we continued to walk. Since I had some time left before being secluded for I didn't know how long, I took my turn and asked her a question.

"Do you know why Barton hates me so much?"

"What makes you think he does?"

"Firstly, he's always looking daggers at me, and secondly I can feel his mind emitting hostility without even reading it."

Natasha looked amused, I didn't know if it was because of my worried face or of a private joke with the hawk.

"Why do you care about his approval?"

"Well, I'm not very fond of being despised. Besides... I feel threatened by him."

"As you should be."

"Why? I did nothing to him."

"But Loki did, and he loathes him for that. So, considering you also have a mind-controlling power and that he thinks you're on Loki's side, you'd better watch your step."

That definitely was no good news. Barton had just been promoted to the first place in my top five of people who freaked me out. Damn, Loki was getting outdistanced: with the purple alien and Barton, Loki was now in third position. I should keep this to myself since he was capable of torturing me just for the sake of being first.

We finally reached my new cell which was similar to the one I had before ending up in Loki's. Natasha simply told me to enjoy my stay before closing the door on me. Very nice of her. Barton and her were a well-matched couple. I wondered if the same could be said about Loki and I. That would be hard, considering we're not even a couple.

Having nothing else to do, I laid down and looked for the Asgardian's mind. He wasn't that far, maybe outside of the detention area. As soon as I established a contact, Loki scolded me.

'Did you not you remember you were not supposed to let yourself being caught?'

'They all think I'm your accomplice, so they would never have let me unattended.'

'From what I heard, you did noting to convince them not to lock you up.'

My guilty silence said more than any word I could have told him. How could he know about this discussion? As he didn't seem to be in a good mood, I knew better than to tell him anything he didn't want to hear.

'I'm sorry, I assumed a stay in a cell was inevitable.'

'It is too late for excuses,' Loki replied sternly.

'Then how can I make up for it?'

I smiled inwardly as I asked him this question, for I knew this was exactly the kind of thing he loved to hear me say. However, all amusement vanished when I actually felt him smirk evilly. Only him could do such a thing in a mental conversation.

'I will think about it,' he promised me with his up-to-no-good tone. 'For now, I need you out.'

'How? I just got in, anything I'd do would look suspicious.'

'You will not have to do anything but obey.'

I was about to ask him what he meant, but the answer came by itself. Indeed, a man dressed as a SHIELD agent wearing sunglasses opened the door of my cell. I frowned, and my first reaction was to examine his mind. Of course, he was being controlled by Loki.

"Mr Fury wants to see you, Miss Nash," he announced, motioning for me to get out.

I eyed him suspiciously. Was it that easy to get me out? It seemed it was, since none of the guards behind the one-way mirror at the back of my cell found it odd. I reluctantly followed him out and through several long corridors. Not knowing what Loki had in mind was stressing me out, but I was beginning to get used to it. What I feared right now was running into one of the Avengers or Fury in person. What would I tell them then? To avoid this kind of situation, I mentally scanned the area. The good news was we were far from them, but the bad one was we were walking right toward Loki. Will he talk about our discussion in the storage room? Will he punish me for letting SHIELD put me in a cell? My growing apprehension was driving me mad.

* * *

_Yay! I'm on time for my monthly update!_

_Please, Santa, bring me 5 more reviews for Christmas so I have 100 :3_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

By the time we arrived where the guard was to lead me, my heart was ready to bounce out of my chest. He stopped in front of a door, pinched in a code to open it, and motioned for me to get in. I felt Loki was in here but, as before, his spell of invisibility prevented me from seeing him. The SHIELD agent also came in and closed the door behind him. I was now trapped in a weapon vault with the god of Mischief and a man he controlled as he wished. How could my situation get any worst than that?

"What does Loki want from me?" I asked to put an end to this mockery as fast as I could.

"He left me a message for you," he said while taking his sunglasses off, thus allowing me to see his unnaturally blue eyes.

"Was he too scared of the Avengers to come and tell it to me directly?" I wondered if he was aware the Asgardian was barely three feet away from him.

"He had more important matters to deal with," he answered in a serious tone which gave me the chills.

If Loki wanted to tell me something without being interrupted, he found the right way to do so.

"He wants you to know he greatly enjoys this game of cat and mouse. But no matter how much he would like it never to end, he will win very soon. When he comes for you, your Avengers will be powerless against him. And then, it will be too late."

Just after he finished his speech, the agent took his gun out and raised it to his temple. Out of panic, I threw myself on him and tried to take the weapon out of his hand. But it was useless since he effortlessly shoved me aside. My head hit a metal box as I fell, and through my dizziness, I saw the man was about to pull the trigger. I desperately reached my hand out to him and prayed that my unfocused power would be powerful enough to take control of him. The moment I felt I had him, tears of relief ran down my cheeks. I saved a life. I did it.

Then a dull sound echoed and my control on the agent immediately vanished. As my vision got clearer, I saw he was unconscious on the ground. But he wasn't alone. Loki was standing right behind him with something that looked like an extinguisher in his hands.

"Why have you done that?" I tried to sound angry, but because of the pain raging at the back of my skull, I didn't manage to raise my voice.

The Asgardian instantly turned toward me, tossed his makeshift weapon aside and quickly knelt by my side. He looked like he was furious when he checked my injury, but I couldn't help thinking he was worried about me.

"Is an answer too much to ask for?"

"Yes," he finally said while healing my head with one of his magic white stone.

I rolled my eyes at him but he seemed to really be in a hurry since he simply grabbed my hand to pull me up then dragged me toward the door. With great efforts, I managed to get my hand out of his iron grip.

"Can you at least explain me why you wanted me here?"

"You will know soon enough. Now you stay silent and hold my hand or you will break my invisibility spell. If someone sees us, you will be in far deeper trouble than me."

He left me no time to argue as he dragged me out of the room. Yet I had so many questions to ask him, that I tried to establish a mental contact which he surprisingly accepted.

'You will need to stop being so stubborn.'

'You will need to stop killing people right before my eyes.'

'I did not!'

'But you nearly did! You told that guy to shoot himself!'

He stopped for one moment to look at me in the eye. His gaze was both stern and puzzled. As for me, I was completely lost. So many things were happening at once. And his tightening grip on my hand did nothing to improve the situation.

'I used him to get you out of your cell, and since, contrary to your mind control spell, mine does not erase memory, I needed you to take control of him so he would not remember that I knocked him out. I thought using your power in such a dire situation would be a reflex, but obviously I was wrong.'

Then he cut the contact and continued to walk. I could not believe what I just heard. Did he not realize that I could have failed to save the agent? That he could have shoot me when I tried to stop him? And Loki was blaming me for how it turned out? If not for this invisibility spell, I think I would have slapped him. I wouldn't forgive him that easily this time, no matter how wonderful holding his hand felt.

We finally stopped in front of a room in which Fury was. He seemed preoccupied, and since Loki was behind his door, he had reasons to be. Wait a minute. If he had brought me here, that could only mean one thing.

'If you got me out of my cell to get the compromising information about the Avengers, you could have said so.'

'No, because you were already upset and you would have refused to come. Now, is Fury alone in there?'

'Yes he is. And I wouldn't have refused since I never have any choice.'

'Can we argue later, please?' The Asgardian purposefully asked the same question I asked him the day before.

I realized too late I was actually smiling. Now he was savoring his clever move with a smirk. Damn him.

I was surprised when he simply knocked on the door as if he was just paying a courtesy call on Fury. I frowned quizzically at him, but I got no answer. When the director opened the door, Loki moved back and stared at him in the eye. Of course, Fury didn't see him. Instead he glanced at both ends of the corridor and as he saw no one, he closed the door. Wow, that was pretty useless. Or not, considering I was with the god of Mischief who always had a plan.

'What was that for?'

'Just tell me when Fury is sound asleep,' he ordered me without even looking at me.

So he was ignoring me now? Wonderful. I saved my nervous breakdown for our argument and I did as he asked. After a couple of endless minutes in an uncomfortable silence, Fury finally fell asleep.

'We can get in, he's sleeping.'

'No. There is a security camera right above us and the guards would see the door opening by itself. You will take control of Fury to make him open the door for us.'

I abruptly turned my head toward him. My eyes went wide open.

'You want me to do what?'

.: ~ :.

Sometimes, Loki really wished his mind controlling spell would have worked on Trix. Every second spent out of SHIELD's custody was blowing a bit more her cover.

'We do not have all day, so do as I say.'

'But I can't control sleeping minds!'

'Of course you can. I heard stories about your father doing it and you are half Asgardian. You are powerful, Trix.'

The god stroked her cheek, and she suddenly turned red. Was it because of his compliment, the sensuous way he said her name, or his touch? Loki didn't really care at this moment. The only thing that mattered was that she stopped worrying about the limit of her power.

'Okay, I'll try.'

She sighed, closed her eyes and turned from Loki to focus on her target.

'It's not as if I have any choice,' she mumbled.

He could deal with her being cheeky, he even liked it, but since she was in this bunker, she was becoming far too defiant for his liking. Was the proximity of SHIELD and the Avengers responsible for this? He would find out as soon as they have time to argue.

For now, he enjoyed her display of power. Being a magician, he could feel she wasn't managing her magic very well: at least a third of what she summoned was vanishing into thin air instead of being used. However, he reckoned that given her magic supply had been multiplied by four just the day before, she wasn't doing too bad. He could add being her teacher in the art of magic on his list of wish that would never come true. By Odin's beard, that would have been thrilling.

Back to serious business, Trix was visibly having difficulties to take control of Fury. Nevertheless, after some minutes, the door finally opened. After the director stepped back to let the intruders in, Loki was very careful in leading the girl toward the inside of the room. One brutal move and she could lose her grip on Fury's mind. Once they were inside, the Asgardian shut the door and let go of Trix's hand since the invisibility spell was now useless. However, she still clung to him. It's only after she seated Fury on the chair behind his desk that she opened her eyes and released his hand. She sighed in relief and didn't seem to be aware of her hand's doings. Her small, warm, woman hand in his skinny, cold, frost giant hand...

"I never thought I could do this," Trix proudly said.

Then, as she turned to Loki, her smile vanished.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with some concern.

"No. Fury will not wake up until I break my own spell. Search his mind for dirty secrets," the god commanded.

His tone was compelling enough to dissuade her from questioning him further yet casual enough so as not sound suspect. While Trix seated on a rolling chair, Loki locked the door using both the lock and his magic. That way, no one would be able to get in. When he came back to the girl, he was furious to see she hadn't moved.

"I'm sorry but I can't get much information out of him if he's asleep. At least not if I'm looking for something as imprecise as secrets which by the way are generally harder to get than other information even when the target is awake."

Loki frowned at her and menacingly walked toward her. The closer he came, the more she sunk in fright into her chair. When he finally stopped right in front of her, he looked down in her fearful eyes which were fixed on his and he savored the silent respect his threat inspired her. He was very glad she was still afraid of him.

"Then find another way of getting what I want, Trix."

His low tone and cold stare immediately convinced her to search for a solution. The girl frantically looked all around the place while carefully avoiding Loki's iron gaze. She finally looked behind her and remembered the existence of computers.

"I should be able to get his passwords and use his computer," she announced carefully, as if she expected Loki to slap her at any moment.

"Good," he said with a broad smile that worried more than relieved Trix.

She didn't bother to get up from her chair and just made it roll to the other side of the desk. The whole time, she didn't leave her eyes from the Asgardian. Hadn't Loki known that she had worked in a zoo with dangerous animal, he would have questioned her sanity.

Trix seemed to be very ill at ease, if not disgusted, by having to get so close to Fury. At first, the god laughed at her, but then he realized she hadn't reacted this way when she had read his mind. He was quite flattered by the conclusion he reached. So, as he saw the director was starting to have a disturbed sleep, he decided to give her a hand by preventing him from moving his shoulders. Apparently, he was trying to get rid of Trix's presence in his mind. However, he didn't succeed. As soon as the girl broke the contact, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to write down everything she had found.

"We make quite a team together," Loki said with a casual tone.

But the girl wasn't fooled by his performance: she knew the purpose of this remark was to know if she was still mad at him. She slowly turned her head to look at the god in the eye. She slightly frowned at him, and he was pleased to hear her say:

"Do you mind if we argue while I get the files you want?"

* * *

_I'm a bit late for this update and I'm sorry for those who noticed it. I got Doctor Who for Christmas and I got a bit addicted. Also, I had my exams. But they kept me less busy than the Doctor._

_Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't as hard to understand as I fear it is (since Loki is quite reluctant to explain his plan). Next one will be the argument and I have so many ideas I think it will take the whole chapter. But maybe not. Well, you'll have to wait for the next update to know. Bye!_

_And I almost forgot: may your new year be full of Loki and Hiddleston! Or whatever it is that you like ;D_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I was very careful not to let my feelings run wild and spit venom in his hypocritical handsome face because I may very well regret it. However, my patience was wearing thin since he kept smirking. So, at the risk of not being able to keep an eye on him, I choose to ignore him and turned my back on him to continue to break in SHIELD's database.

"I have no objection to argue with you if you keep working," Loki said with satisfaction.

Then all of a sudden, he was just behind me.

"But do not cry if you end up with a second piercing," he whispered as a warning.

His lips had brushed my ear and I hated how it turned me on. Damn it, I was supposed to be mad at him, or embarrassed, or even scared. But definitely not excited. Something was definitely wrong with me. Once I got a grip on my hormones, I began the serious talk.

"I try to avoid doing the same mistake twice. And that's also why I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening."

The Asgardian sounded calm, but I thought—and hoped—it hid some apprehension. He pushed Fury's chair aside, came to sit on the desk, and crossed his arms and legs. He was really imposing and his expression gave nothing away. I even tried to read vague emotions leaking from his mind but there were none. Nevertheless, I wasn't about to give up.

"To make a long story short: don't take me for granted, because I'm not about to waste my love on someone who doesn't want it. Not again."

I didn't look at Loki. I feared I would regret having this conversation if I did. Instead, I busied myself with work. But of course, the god didn't drop the topic.

"Have I been so despicable that I killed those feelings you said you had for me?"

The Asgardian's velvet voice felt like a dagger in my back, poisoning me with guilt. I had to keep in mind he may very well be manipulating me. Because if he really was, it would hurt far more than this.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I take back what I told you this morning. I'm just warning you that I'm not stupid enough not to consider you're taking advantage of the sympathy I have for you to manipulate me."

"Letting you read my mind was not enough?" Loki asked slowly.

I couldn't tell if he was cautious or irritated. But either way, it only rubbed salt into the wound.

"I know it represents a lot to you, but..."

I had to let it out. I'd rather loose Loki because of trying to get some respect than because of him getting tired of me and my lack of guts.

"You just proved you had vague positive feelings for me. It's a good beginning, but... I really fear how this is all going to end."

I turned to look at him, and he immediately averted his eyes from mine. But before I had time to think about it, Loki asked me:

"Then how would you want it to end?"

Now it was my turn to look away. His serious stare completely unsettled me. I didn't expect him to take this conversation so seriously. But again, how could I know he wasn't faking?

"With you proving me I can trust you."

The answer came to me naturally. There were many thing I wanted from Loki: his company, his trust, his love... But if I couldn't trust him, then the rest didn't matter.

The Asgardian frowned at me very briefly before erasing all emotion from his face. Yet I think we both realized then that the only way he could prove me his honestly was to cancel his senseless plan of ruling the world. Since Loki would never let anyone roam free in his mind, giving up the one thing he needed me for was the only solution left. And I would not settle for less.

We stared at each other for a minute or so, both of us waiting for the other to talk. Finally, Loki got up, and looked down on me.

"You have stopped working," he coldly said.

In other words: this conversation was over. I almost rolled my eyes at him, but his calm glare convinced me not to do it. Instead, I turned back to the desk and opened a drawer to take a USB flash drive. I plugged it and copied the interesting files I found on it.

"Now we just have to wait for the computer to copy the case files of each Avengers and Fury on the flash drive. It should be enough to outrage public opinion," I announced while I kept looking at the screen to be sure nothing went wrong.

"How long will it take?"

"About five minutes."

I glanced at Loki, but he carefully avoided eye contact and went off to pretend to examine the room. I really hated this awkward silence. It wasn't as if I had told him anything he didn't know. Maybe he ignored me until then. But I had no way to be sure of it, so thinking about it would only torture me. Instead, I tried to break the silence with something I just noticed.

"If I remember well, according to your plan, no one's supposed to know I came here, right?"

"Correct," the god simply answered without tearing his gaze from some trinket.

"But I'm the only one who could have gotten Fury's codes. Besides, my fingerprints are all over the room."

The Asgardian finally deigned to look at me and he came back toward me. His usual smirk had returned to his lips, probably from the joy of enlightening my inferior mind.

"The guard I took possession of was not a mere minion. If he could get you out of detention, then he certainly has access to a computer. As for your fingerprints, you will not have to worry about them for long."

Loki was back beside me, still towering me. But as he saw my eyebrows arch in a silent request for details, his grin slowly faded.

"SHIELD will find no proof of your involvement here, I promise you. Can you trust me about it?"

There was no way I could resist his pleading eyes and the soft sincerity in his voice. I didn't know if it was because I was awfully weak to his charm or if he was very strong at manipulating me, but I suddenly felt a bit embarrassed. I even averted my eyes to think of an answer.

"Sure."

That was the only word I could get out of my lips while I tried to hide a little stupid smile. Of course, Loki noticed it and never had I seen him with a brighter smirk. Hopefully, the computer finished its task just on time to give me a pretext to ignore him. I unplugged the USB flash drive and handed it to the Asgardian.

"Here you go."

Though he didn't hesitate to take it, I could tell from his frowned eyebrows as he looked at it that this technology was alien to him. I almost laughed at the idea of teaching him computer science. Maybe I could ask for a lesson of magic in return.

"Do you remember the way to the storage room?"

"I... Yes, I do."

"Good. Put this ring on and go back there."

Loki took my hand and put a golden ring in it before closing my fingers on it. Strangely, he kept his hands on mine but he didn't seem to notice it.

"It will turn you invisible for five minutes. Once you are in the storage room, get rid of the ring and look for a man whose mind I took possession of, then follow him. I warn you that something dangerous will happen but telling you what may spoil your alibi, so stay alert. Is everything clear?"

He finally took his hand off mine, thus bringing me back down to Earth. Not that I hadn't listened to him, but I had been busy trying to determine if he was worried about me or not. It turned out he might be, but overall he was deadly serious. He surely didn't want me to screw up his plan.

"Yes, no problem with that."

"Good. Now go."

I hesitated for a moment but I saw his patience was wearing thin. As I reluctantly went to the door, I realized that, since he got what he wanted from me, I might never see him again. Sure, he would come to deal with the Avengers, but then I would be on their side. It would not be the same. Would we ever be together again?

Just as I put my hand on the door handle, I ran back to Loki. I was mere inches from him and full of anxiety.

"We'll meet again, Loki. Until then, be safe."

He opened his mouth to reply, but I didn't let him. I hold onto his neck to lower his head to my level and kissed him. It was quick, but raw with desperation. I hated having to leave him. So I let go of him before bursting into tears.

Yet, I had just taken a step backward when the god took my hand and pulled me back to him. He hugged me while he smiled softly, or even sadly, at my leaking tears and my confused expression.

"Do you remember what I told you last night?"

"Well, you said many things."

I was a bit embarrassed about not to knowing what he meant, especially since it sounded important. However, he didn't seem to mind and kept his strange ethereal smile which was as unlike him as welcomed right now.

"I said I would not have been able to cope with you. All this hatred and this pressure inside of me... I need you to keep them at bay. So even though our paths part now, never doubt that they will cross again. Because I promise you they will. I enjoy your company far too much to let you go."

I could not help hugging him as tightly as I could. It was rather uncomfortable because of his armor, but I needed this contact. He was lucky I had close to no physical strength, because otherwise, I would have cracked his bones.

"If you are lying, I swear I will kill you."

The Asgardian chuckled at my not convincing threat. I didn't blame him for that since not only I would never be able to do that, but also because the emotion was making my voice sound funny. The god finally unstuck me from his torso and put his hands on my shoulders.

"So, do we make a good team?"

"Of course we do. Call me whenever you feel like ruining someone's life, I'd be happy to help."

We both chuckled at how oddly right my remark actually was. Loki had his devilish smirk back on his lips. I never thought I'd be that happy to see it again. Just to tease me, he softly grasped my chin, and bend over, and then violently imprisoned my lips with his. I gasped in surprise at his sudden roughness, but it was muffled by his mouth. His greedy, passionate, and delicious mouth. His skinny fingers running languorously through my hair. His arm around my waist, pulling me to him as if I would never be close enough to his liking. Or mine.

For the first time in my life, I tasted a bit of that peaceful happiness that had been denied to me until now. It was rather curious that Loki had been the only one to bring it to me. But it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered. The rest of the world could burn, it wouldn't matter as long as it wouldn't end this moment. But of course, all good things must come to an end.

As our lips parted, he looked deep in my eyes with such... love? If he could fake the emotion in his molten emerald eyes, I would really murder him with my bare hands.

"You would better go, now. I would hate for you to get thrown in a cell again."

"Yes, thanks, you're right."

I was a bit embarrassed by not knowing how to say goodbye. But finally, my heart took possession of my voice.

"Just one last thing and I promise I'll obey you. I won't tell you to be good because I know you won't, but... Please keep in mind that I had the choice to love you or to hate you, and I made my choice even though I knew I would suffer from it. But it's worth it. You're worth it."

Though my eyes were wet with tears which I refused to spill in front of Loki, I clearly saw his expression. One of sadness and regret. One that reminded me of our previous conversation. I had tried to forget it because it hurt too much, but now there was no way I could ignore it. 'I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be', echoed in my head until I could take no more.

"Be safe," I finally said without even looking at him.

I put the magic ring on and disappeared right in front of him. This time, I did not stop when I reached the door. I even slammed it on my way out. I did not stop to catch my breath and dry my tears. I only wanted to get as far from Loki as possible. The worst part in this was that I still believed he might change his mind. I could not stop hoping. Not when he was concerned. But now there was nothing more I could do for him but trust him to make the right choice.

* * *

_I'm glad I finished writing this chapter for Valentine's day so I can offer it to you, my dear faithful readers._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I was back in the weapon vault where we had left the unconscious agent. Even though I had been gone for twenty minutes, he was still laying on the ground. I was so surprised I checked his pulse to be sure he was still alive. He was breathing but his head was bleeding. Loki must have hit him hard.

Anyway, I didn't linger here and did as the Asgardian told me. I removed the ring, hid it in the room, and looked for the man he controlled. I found him quite fast, for he was in Fury's room, the one I just left. As for Loki, he had completely disappeared. I wondered if he just concealed his presence or if he could teleport himself to leave. But I had no time for that. He said something dangerous would happen and if he meant I had to save someone again, I'd better not be late.

So I focused my power on the man and set out for where he was. As I feared the other agents would stop me, I tried to remotely overtake Loki's control over his mind. Though I wasn't that far from him, the God's power had a very strong grip on him, far stronger than the previous one in the weapon vault. Perhaps he didn't want me to stop him. To know what he was up to, I tried to read his mind. Surprisingly, Loki's control didn't protected him, and I learned the terrible thing he was about to do. He was placing a bomb in the office while Fury was still asleep in there. Did Loki not know there were less dangerous ways to remove fingerprints?

Just when I began to run to prevent the disaster from happening, a soldier saw me and shouted at me to freeze while pointing his gun at me. I immediately raised my hands to show him I surrendered.

"I found the girl," he said into a walkie-talkie while he kept aiming at me.

"Tell them there is a bomb in Fury's office, you need to get him out of there or he'll..."

"I need backup, she's talking nonsense."

"I'm not!"

The poor guy was starting to shake with fear, and there were other soldiers approaching. So I had no other choice but to take control of him. In no time, I got in his mind and made him say:

"Emergency! One of Loki's mercenary has been spotted in the director's office! The director is unconscious and needs to be evacuated! I repeat..."

I stopped short when something pointy and familiar poked my back.

"Let him go," a cold voice said from behind me.

I immediately did as Barton said and released the soldier's mind. He staggered a bit then looked around him with wild eyes, as if he was lost.

"What? What happened?" the man asked.

"I really don't want Fury to get killed because of some stupid doubts you have about me."

The soldier looked quizzically at Barton, waiting for an order. There was a tensed silence during which I seriously considered taking control of Barton to save the director. Hopefully, the Avenger knew when a risk was worth taking. The pressure on my back vanished and relief washed over me. Though it was short lived.

"Take aim at her," he said to the soldier.

The man obeyed and when I wondered if I should raise my hands, I heard Barton ask in his earpiece:

"Is someone close to director Fury's office?"

"I am," Steve's voice answered. "Somebody said he's in danger."

I looked again for the agent under Loki's spell. He had left the office, but the bomb was still there. According to him, there was approximately thirty minutes left before it blows up.

I informed Barton of these new elements and suggested to send someone after an agent wearing sunglasses and who has sparkling blue eyes. The archer obviously didn't like being given orders, but he still transmitted the information to his college and warned the others about the mind-controlled agent.

To make sure Steve didn't have any problem, I followed his actions through his mind. He was completely focused on his aim and lost no time in looking for the bomb since there was no time to defuse it. Instead, he directly went to Fury to wake him up and lead him out of the room. They run away as fast as they could and stopped only when the bomb blew up. The detonation was so strong I heard it from Barton's earpiece. Steve didn't look back at it. He had seen more than his share of explosions. Their blow, the trembling ground, the raging flames... All that was sadly familiar to him.

"It's over. We're all right," he announced to confirm the success of the rescue mission.

Finally, I was glad the soldier prevented me from going there. But more than that, I was relieved that Fury didn't blow up, no matter how much I disliked him.

.: ~ :.

After that, everything happened happened very fast: under Fury's orders, we went to the planes and when the Avengers, Fury and me were aboard, we took off. They seemed to know what was going on, so I supposed it was part of their emergency plan to avoid another attack from Loki. However, it would be useless since he would use the data I stole for his next strike. And then it would be the grand finale... If only I had been able to convince him. Now his mind was out of my reach.

I woke up from my daydream when I saw Fury's shoes stopping right before me. As I lifted my head up, I realized everyone was looking at me. I was sitting between Natasha and Steve, and Barton was glaring at me from behind the director's shoulder. There was a strange atmosphere in the plane: while Fury's mind felt as as neutral as ever, the archer's seemed satisfied, whereas the other two's were more bothered by the situation. Steve looked particularly uncomfortable. Nothing good could come out of that.

"I... thank you for... warning my team about that bomb," Fury said like those words were chocking him.

I immediately knew why he wasn't as grateful as I expected: he thought, just like the others, that it was part of Loki's plan. I couldn't blame them.

"But?" I asked to shorten my trial.

"We have reasons to believe you were involved in this bombing."

"But I can..."

"It won't be necessary," Fury cut me. "I'm fed up with your lies."

I couldn't believe what I heard. So I wasn't even given a chance to defend myself? I was so shocked I got speechless. While I gaped at the director who was watching me sternly, Barton came right before me, grabbed my arm to make me stand up, and shackled my wrists behind my back.

"Any suspect move would have painful consequences. For you," the archer whispered.

His warning didn't really frighten me. I guess I got used to being threatened thanks to Loki. Besides, I felt my "suspect moves" were already having painful consequences for Steve. I didn't know his reason to believe in my innocence, but it deeply moved me. Very few people had done such a thing for me. I wanted to tell him not to worry about me, but I feared I would get an arrow in the throat.

.: ~ :.

The flight lasted less than an hour, but it was still too long when being in a confined space full of tension and having your wrists lacerated by too tightly closed handcuffs. Thank you very much Barton. Besides, I had had nothing else to do than brooding over my guilt-feelings for Steve and my fears about Loki's decision. So I was pretty depressed when we landed God knows where.

The team was still silent when we got out of the plane and I had enough of this. I was about to get in Fury's mind to finally know where we were going, but I got cut by a voice I heard before.

"It took you a while to get here! Do you have any idea of how long you've made me wait? Of course not. Do me a favor: buy yourself a real plane and throw that one away."

No one answered, not only because Tony's exuberance was annoying but also because he let us no time.

"Oh, and here is our unstable ally," he said while grinning at me.

He looked like he had something at the back of his mind and I was quite apprehensive of it since I knew what he was interested in.

"Stark, shut your trap and take us to that damn train."

A train? We were going to take a train?

"Is that how you ask a favor? No wonder you don't get subsidies to buy a new plane."

"Stark..." Natasha said with a warning tone.

"Okay, fine... This way."

Stark's train looked as flashy as him. It was luxurious, full of technology, decorated with red and golden colors alike his Iron Man suit, and it talked. JARVIS didn't surprise me because I already knew about him thanks to interviews I read and saw. The train didn't have a detention room, but Tony convinced them it didn't matter. Indeed, since JARVIS was the one driving the train and that he would not obey me, there was no way I could stop it. Tony even removed my handcuffs and treated me as if I was not a problem. That was a good change.

The train began to move and once it was going at a constant speed, I went to the dining car. It felt like I had not eaten since years and Stark assured me the food was delicious. Barton started to follow me, but Tony insisted to take his place as my babysitter. The archer didn't seem happy about that and yet he let him go with me. He knew that with the glare he send me, I wouldn't dare to do something wrong.

Tony asked JARVIS to cook two hamburgers with loads of French fries and I watched the robots work by themselves with amazement.

"Impressive, huh?"

"Of course. I had only seen that in movies. And thanks for keeping Barton away."

"That's nothing. Cap said he's being a dick with you."

I raised a questioning eyebrow at his choice of words.

"Well, he didn't phrase it like that, but that's the idea. He's very worried about you," he added in a more serious tone.

"I know and I told him he shouldn't, but he didn't understand."

"Of course he didn't! Loki's a psychopath: he treats you like shit, he beats you up and he wants to use you by giving you to a bunch of nasty aliens. I mean, it has to be the Stockholm syndrome!"

I sighed and looked away. I already had that discussion once, I wasn't about to have it twice.

"Wouldn't have you been glad if someone had made you realize earlier that you were an irresponsible asshole who wreaked death and destruction with weapons you sold? Hadn't it been for those terrorists, you would still be that man. Well, Loki is no different. Someone has to make him realize there is a better way to live his life because he can't do so alone."

Tony looked quite shaken. I didn't know if it was because I openly insulted him, or compared him to Loki, or just because I got very passionate, which I rarely were. I just grew tired of being told I was crazy to love Loki. I wasn't, was I? Anyway, I managed to silence Tony Stark. Fury would have given me a medal had he been here.

"Your snack is ready," JARVIS announced while putting our plates on the bar.

I was glad for this interruption because I was really ill-at-ease. I didn't even dare to look at Tony. At least, if he wouldn't talk, it would be because of the food in his mouth. I sat on a bar stool and began to eat.

"Did you have sex with Loki?" Tony asked casually.

I almost chocked on my hamburger. So that was the question he was thinking about earlier! I should have expected no less from him. When I was done coughing, I shouted:

"Of course I didn't!"

"No need to be that defensive. I would have understood. I'm an irresponsible asshole, remember?"

I sighed and regretted defending my feelings for Loki. Once again, I had hurt someone I cared about because of them. Tony looked like he didn't mind, but he always did, so I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I just..."

"Nah, it's okay. You said 'you were', and I completely agree with you on that point."

Tony smiled at me and raised a glass of wine to drink a toast.

"To assholes who don't know how to live their life until someone tells them."

"To loving assholes."

We clinked our glasses and drank. Tony just took a sip. He seemed worried about something.

"But seriously, he didn't even touch you?"

This time, I choked on my wine.

* * *

_I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter and I can't promise anything about the next one except that there will be a next one._

_But don't be sad. If you keep reading this story, I won't disappoint you: first, I will definitely finish this story, and secondly, I have a nice and great end ready for it. By the way, chapter 25 may be the last chapter of the third part. Don't forget you can follow my progression thanks to Twitter._

_Until next time, dear readers._


End file.
